It's Always an Uphill Battle
by Yankeefan26
Summary: Rose Weasley hated Scorpius Malfoy with every fiber of her being. Scorpius loved the thrill of seeing her annoyed. After seven years have they had enough of the bickering? The past does not dictate their future, but no matter who they're up against it's always an uphill battle.
1. The Surprise of a Lifetime

**Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of my new Rose/Scorpius story. Please review and tell me what you thought. :) **

Rose Weasley ran excitedly through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾. As normal, children were running around, trying to find their friends. She pushed her way through the masses, trying to find someone familiar. That wasn't hard considering how many Weasleys there were. Rose waved as she saw her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry standing by the train. She fixed her Head Girl badge before walking over.

"Rose how are you?" Ginny asked as she hugged Rose. "Congrats again on making Head Girl. Where are your parents?"

"I'm fine thanks. Oh, my parents are somewhere here with Hugo. Where's Albus?"

Albus was Rose's favorite cousin. They had been practically best friends since their birth. When they turned eleven and went to Hogwarts, Rose thought the world was ending; they were sorted into different houses. Rose was placed into Gryffindor while Albus was placed in Slytherin. Albus did not seem upset by this; he seemed to be one of the few. He had realized that not everyone in Slytherin was a bad guy, and he wanted to give the infamous house a better reputation. Rose was okay with it as long as Albus was, however there was one thing she couldn't accept.

"Oh, he's off with Scorpius."

Him. It had been six years since she had met Malfoy, yet they were still enemies. Despite Al's resistance they couldn't get along. Her father had told Rose first year to beat Malfoy in everything, and that had set her off. She tried her hardest to beat Malfoy in every class, but it seemed to never work. They would get practically the same scores on everything. They had both receiving twelve O.W.L.s each, and were taking the same N.E.W.T. classes. What really annoyed Rose was that it seemed like Malfoy could care less about school. She never once saw him studying in six years. Rose, on the other hand, would spend every free second she had studying for her exams. Academics were her life while Malfoy would rather be pranking with Albus or snogging his new girlfriend of the week. She never understood why almost every girl at school found him attractive. He was just an annoying git.

Rose saw her parents and Ginny waved them over. The four friends began to talk and reminisce about their days at Hogwarts. Rose had heard these stories numerous times and wanted to leave. She said goodbye to her parents and walked towards the train. She put her luggage on the cart and was surprised to see her best friend Alice Longbottom behind her.

"Rose!" she yelled, "How are you? Can you believe we're going back for our last time?"

"Alice, calm down. It's only been a week since I've seen you last!"

They had made their way onto the train and found a compartment.

Alice practically lived at Rose's house during the summer. She even came to the Burrow most Sundays with the whole Weasley clan. Rose knew the real reason for this, but she was sworn to secrecy. After chatting for a few minutes, Alice and Rose set off to find their friend Alaina Lewis. Alaina was a muggle born, but that made no difference to Alice and Rose. Alaina was the flirt of the three, and it seemed like she always had a new boyfriend.

As the train was leaving, Alice and Rose found Alaina. However when they slid open the door, they saw her snogging her newest boyfriend, Sam Wood. Rose and Alice gasped, and starting laughing. The couple stopped what they were doing when they saw Rose and Alice laughing. Sam muttered something before leaving the compartment.

"Thanks guys. Really appreciated that," Alaina said.

"Our pleasure," they replied.

Rose sat down by the window and combed her red bushy hair. It seemed to always be in the way. A few seconds later, Albus Potter walked into the compartment. Alice immediately got nervous and fixed her hair trying to divert attention from herself. Rose ran over and gave her favorite cousin a hug.

"Hey, Rose. Congrats again on Head Girl."

Albus was smirking, and Rose found this curious. He had been happy for Rose when she had told him the news in August. What was up now?

"Where's that annoying git you call your friend?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject.

"Really Rose! You've know Scorpius for six years and you still can even say his name. Why can't you accept that he's a good guy? He should be here soon. And besides, he's got a _surprise_ for you."

"I don't want anything from Malfoy. The best thing he could do is get expelled so I never have to see his hideous face again," Rose replied.

"You don't mean that Weasley. You know you really love my face."

Rose nearly had a heart attack when she saw Scorpius in the doorway. Al walked over and patted his best friend on the back. Scorpius had a grin plastered on his face due to how red Rose had become. Alaina and Alice sat by the window, quietly observing. They tried to not get in the middle.

"What the hell do you want _Malfoy_?" Rose practically hissed as she said his name. She couldn't stand to look at him.

"Oh Weasley, so kind and observant," he said sarcastically.

Rose was fuming. What could he be talking about?

"Shut up Malfoy. I'll have you know I'm very observant. Besides, I'm Head Girl now; do you want me to deduct points before we even get to Hogwarts? You know I will."

"Rose," Albus said quietly.

Everyone was staring at Rose, apparently knowing something she didn't.

"What?" she yelled loudly. She was past annoyed, she was infuriated.

"No, it's okay Al. I like seeing Weasley so upset. Let's see how long it takes her to figure it out." He was smirking.

"FIGURE WHAT OUT?" she screamed.

"Rose," Alice said gently, "Look at Scorpius."

Rose looked Scorpius in the eyes for the first time that day. He was on the verge of laughing. Her eyes moved down to his gray sweater. A purple badge was pinned to his chest. The inscription read: _Head Boy. _Rose felt like she could pass out_. This can't be happening. He can't be Head Boy; anyone but Malfoy. _There was no way she could survive the year with Malfoy as her co-Head. This year was supposed to be perfect; now it seemed like hell.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks. :) **


	2. An Inept Buffoon

**Here's chapter 2. I really hope you like it. :) Please review and give me your thoughts. It really helps the process and tells me what you guys want. ENJOY!**

"Rose, shouldn't you be heading to the prefect meeting?" Alice asked.

Rose had sat down after she had heard the news: Malfoy was Head Boy. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. Scorpius continued to smirk until Albus smacked him. Sure Scorpius was his best friend, but he couldn't let him hurt Rose all the time. Albus tried to stay in the middle and he constantly told them to stop fighting. That never worked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll see you guys later," she muttered.

Rose walked out of the compartment towards the prefect's carriage. Malfoy was right behind her.

"I know you're excited to be sharing a common room with me Weasley. All your dreams are coming true."

Rose tried to walk faster to avoid Malfoy, but he followed her. He was practically on her heels.

There was no way out of the situation, so she turned around to face him. However, curse her clumsiness, she tripped and fell into Scorpius. Being the athlete he was, he easily caught her. Her face turned bright red as she looked into his eyes.

After regaining her balance, she stood up. Rose was about to walk into the prefect carriage until Scorpius opened his mouth.

"God, Weasley. I knew you loved me, but I didn't think you'd throw yourself at me."

There was complete silence in the hallways. She didn't _love_ him; she _hated_ him. Couldn't he tell the difference?

"Now you listen here Malfoy," Rose screamed, "There is no _bloody_ way that I would _ever_ fall for an _ignorant prat_ like you. So if you know what's good for you, leave me alone."

Rose turned around to not only see the door to the compartment open, but thirty prefects' faces staring at her. She immediately got embarrassed for setting a bad example. She stepped into the carriage and Scorpius walked in behind her.

"Hello. Since my fellow co-Head is unable to talk due to her uncanny ability to embarrass herself, I'll be leading this meeting." Rose tried to butt in, but Scorpius continued. "I will have your patrol schedule set up in a few days, since Weasley is incapable of working without flinging herself at me. Since you are a prefect, you are allowed to dock house points, but do not take advantage of this. For example, Weasley threatened me with a detention just because I walked into the same room as her. As you can see, she probably isn't the best person to be Head Girl, yet they picked her anyway. So, if you have any questions make sure to ask me, and not Weasley. You are all dismissed,"

Rose's face was red, yet again, but this time not from embarrassment. She was so mad at Malfoy! How dare he portray her is such a negative light. She had a whole speech prepared and everything for the prefects.

"Malfoy! How dare you! I even had prepared a speech for them. Now they probably all think that I'm an inept, trouble-making buffoon."

"Good. Then they'll all see you the same way I do."

Rose could no longer take it. She ran out of the compartment back to her friends. When she burst in, everything seemed calm. Albus was reading, Alaina was doing her nails, and Alice was staring at her crush.

She sat down next to Alice, avoiding Albus' eyes. Rose didn't want to make her cousin get involved. This was between her and Malfoy. No one else needed to get involved. Albus did see from the moment Rose stepped into the compartment that she was upset. He just was thinking of the right words to say.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Albus asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Everything, Al. Everything."

**I'm sorry. I know it's shorter then the last one. :( I promise the next one will be longer. Please review and give me your thoughts. Thanks guys! :) **


	3. It Never Ends

**Hey guys! I hope you like Chapter 3. :) Please review; it really helps the process. ENJOY!**

"Rose, everything is going to be okay," Alice said comfortingly.

"No it's not. I have to share a dorm, and do all of my Head duties with him. God, I hate Malfoy. Why would McGonagall put us together? She knows we hate each other."

Alaina patted Rose on the back, feeling her frustration.

"It won't be that bad Rosie. Scorpius isn't that bad. I mean-"

Albus was interrupted by his cousin before he could finish.

"Isn't that bad? Albus, do you remember some of the things he's done to me? Of course you don't! You always sided with him," she yelled.

"I don't side with Scorpius," he said calmly, "I don't side with either of you. I think your fighting is stupid and I don't want to get involved. I find it annoying that my two best friends can't get along even after six years. You never gave him a chance, and he loves seeing you annoyed. You're more similar then you think. I just hope someday you two can get along."

"I'm sorry Al. I just don't think that's ever going to happen," she whispered.

Rose grabbed _Hogwarts: A History_ out of her bag and started to read. Her favorite book would make her feel better. It always did. The compartment was silent as everyone was doing their own thing.

A few minutes later, Scorpius entered the compartment. No one said anything, but Rose gave him the death stare before returning to her book. It seemed like neither wanted to argue at the moment. That was a start.

Albus and Scorpius sat and discussed the future of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Albus had been named captain, something the Slytherin seeker had wished for all last year. Scorpius, who had been Chaser since third year, wanted to hear Albus' ideas for the open Beater slot.

"Theodore Nott? You're out of your mind Potter. You saw his trial last year; he could barely stay on a broom."

"What do you think Rose?" Albus asked.

Rose knew Albus was asking to get her involved in a civilized conversation with Scorpius. Rose had been Gryffindor's Keeper for the past three years. However, Sam Wood had been chosen as captain this year. He was so dedicated and Rose was happy for him. Even though she played, Rose never became overly obsessed with Quidditch.

"Uh, I don't know. I bet Nott isn't that bad. Give him a shot Al," she replied.

"Don't listen to her! She's only saying that to make our team worse so Gryffindor can beat us. Nice try Weasley, didn't think you were the cheating type," Scorpius retorted.

Rose was shocked. She did not have that intention when she answered Al. She was just giving her honest opinion. Why did he always have to get on her nerves?

"That's not true. You have to disagree with everything I say don't you? Can't you just let it go for one second? Al asked _my_ opinion and I gave it to him. So just shut up!"

"I don't have to do anything you say _Weasley_," he replied, his voice getting louder. He stood up and moved closer to Rose

"Well, then don't get involved _Malfoy_," her voice was getting louder too. She got up and stood inches away from Scorpius, looking straight into his eyes. Rose was right in his face.

"I won't if you don't intrude on our conversations!"

"_Intrude_? I believe I was asked to join the conversation, and if you can't-"

"Well you should just-"

"Not unless you-"

"You're the bloody-"

"Please as if-"

"God, you wish-"

The screaming match got louder and louder until they couldn't tell who was saying what. Alice and Alaina sat calmly, apparently used to these matches. Albus, on the other hand, could no longer take this madness. Six years had been enough.

"JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Albus yelled getting the two quiet, "Honestly, you two need to stop arguing. This is just ridiculous! You're my best friends and I can't stand this anymore. When are you two going to understand that you're going to have to get along?"

Rose and Scorpius sat down, done with the argument. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to get over what just happened. Albus had never exploded like that; he was generally a calm person. When would they understand that he would never choose between the two of them? They needed to get along, at least for his sake.

"Come on Weasley," Scorpius said civily, "we've arrived at Hogwarts and we need to help the first years."

"Whatever." Rose replied walking out of the compartment, following Scorpius.

She already wanted to kill Malfoy and the term hadn't even started yet.

**Enjoyed it? Have any ideas? Let me know and tell me your thoughts. :) Thanks guys. **


	4. The Other Side

**Hey guys! So I have chapter 4 up now. :) I'm taking HogwartsDreamer113 advice and I'm going to make the chapters longer. Please review and tell me what you think; I really appreciate it. :) ENJOY!**

"Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid yelled, all to familiarly.

Rose got a sense of anticipation and excitement every year when the train arrived at Hogwarts. She directed first years to the boats as kindly as she could. Rose waved to Hagrid who smiled back at her.

"Hi Rosie," her first-year cousin Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy. Just follow Hagrid and you should be fine," Rose said assuredly.

"Thanks Rosie," she exclaimed skipping away.

"Seems like your youngest cousin isn't that bad _Rosie_," Scorpius whispered in her ear. She jumped when she realized Scorpius was right behind her. Rose turned around and was only a few inches away from Scorpius. He could feel her breathing. Her face got red as she began to speak.

"Shut up Malfoy. Under no circumstances are you allowed to call me Rosie. Ever."

After all the first years had exited the train, Rose and Scorpius headed to the carriages. They waited for Albus, Alaina, and Alice to arrive so they could all sit together. Rose first noticed them getting off the train, and nodded to Scorpius. They saw Alice chatting animatedly to Albus, while Alaina had found Sam and they were holding hands.

"How long has Longbottom liked Al?" Scorpius asked Rose. Albus and Alice were still a good fifty feet away. Rose was shocked. How did he find out? Rose wasn't going to give away Alice's secret that easily.

"How'd you know?" Nice. Now he knew; good job protecting the secret Rose.

"After having practically every girl at school fall in love with me, it's easy to see when a girl likes a guy." Git.

"You can't tell Al. Alice would be crushed if he found out before she was ready. Just please don't tell Al."

Alice and Albus were about fifteen feet away, but Rose would afraid they would hear them.

"Never thought I'd hear you begging, Weasley." Rose pleaded silently with her big chocolate brown eyes. "Fine. I won't tell Al."

"Thank you," she whispered right as their friends came up to them.

"Hey, let's grab a carriage guys," Alice exclaimed.

As they approached an empty carriage, Scorpius grabbed a coin in his pocket and transfigured it into an apple. He walked up to the front of the carriage even though nothing was there. Alaina, Sam, and Alice all looked at him quizzically while Albus and Rose understood. They had heard about these from their parents.

"Why can you see them?" Rose questioned.

"My grandfather, when I was twelve," he said solemnly.

"What can he see?" Alaina whispered to Rose.

"Thestrals," she replied.

They were shocked as they saw half of the apple disappear out of Scorpius' hand. He petted the invisible creature, and give a brief smile.

"Come on Scorp. We need to go," Alice said.

Scorpius nodded and silently stepped into the carriage as it started to move.

"So Rose, are you ready for Quidditch this year?" Sam asked casually.

"Yeah. I'm excited to see who'll get the Beater and Chaser slot."

"It should be good. I'd be worried if I were you Potter. We have a pretty good team this year," Sam joked.

"We'll see, Wood," Albus replied.

They arrived at the castle, and it was as beautiful as it was every year. They entered the Great Hall and sat at their respective tables. The enchanted candles lit up the room giving providing the hall with the beauty it deserved. Professor McGonagall sat at the Headmistresses chair like she had done for the past 26 years. No matter how old McGonagall got, she still had a strict, yet kind, demeanor.

Everyone waited excitedly for the sorting and the impending feast. Rose saw the rest of her cousins and brother sit down at their tables. Albus was at the Slytherin table, Lily and Hugo sat next to Rose, and Louis and Molly sat at the Ravenclaw table. All of her other cousins had graduated by now.

Suddenly, Professor Longbottom walked into the Great Hall, followed by the first years. Rose saw Lucy in the crowd waiting nervously for her sorting. As it did every year, the sorting hat sang its song, and then the sorting began. They waited patiently for the end of the alphabet, when Lucy would be sorted. That was one of the disadvantages of being a Weasley; you were always sorted last. Finally, it was Lucy's turn. She seemed quite nervous as the hat was placed on her head. Lucy sat there for about five minutes before "Gryffindor" was finally announced. Everyone applauded as Lucy walked over to the Gryffindor table.

After Lucy took her place, McGonagall stood and silenced the Hall. All eyes were upon McGonagall as she started her annual speech.

"Welcome one and all to another year of Hogwarts. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind everyone that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are still banned and will be confiscated if found. Also, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. I would like to announce our Head Boy and Girl: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. I would like to speak to both of you after the feast. Lastly I wish a good term to everyone. Let the feast begin!"

With that, the food appeared on the table. Everyone ate as much food as they could because this was always the best feast of the year. People were talking with their friends, seeing how their summers went. Alice was eyeing Albus the whole time, while he talked to Scorpius. Rose kept her eyes on Malfoy, still pleading not to tell Al. He nodded telling her the secret was safe. For once, they were agreeing on something. After all the food was gone, students started to leave the Great Hall. Rose said goodbye to her friends as they headed back to their common room. She waited until everyone had left the Great Hall except McGonagall, Scorpius and herself.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley. I hope you had an eventful break, and are ready for your new duties as Heads. As you probably know, the Heads each year get their own common room and dorm. It is located on the fourth floor, and I made the password 'Flobberworm' however you can change it if you like. I hope that you two can get along despite your _past_ _differences, _and do some wonderful things for our school. You will be soon receiving the possible weekends for Hogsmeade where you are to pick four. I expect a copy of the Prefects patrol schedule by next Friday. Thank you, you are dismissed."

Together, Rose and Scorpius headed up to their new common room. After giving the password to the portrait, the door flew open revealing the common room. It was beautiful. Green and Red were spewed across the room, surprisingly looking compatible. They were both mesmerized as they saw the beauty around them. There were two desks in the corner, with a big sofa by the fireplace. Small armchairs were placed around the room in silver and gold. Everything gave a homey feel.

Rose's eyes lit up as she saw her bedroom in the corner. She opened the door and saw red and gold flung around the room. The canopy had a lion on it; the last thing she would see before she went to bed every night. Her window overlooked the ocean, relecting all around her. It was so wonderful; if the price was sharing it with Scorpius, then it was worth it.

**I hope you liked it. :) Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks guys. :) **


	5. Progress

**Hey guys! I hope you liked chapter 5. :) Please review! It helps the process. ENJOY!**

"Weasley, wake up!" Scorpius yelled as he stood over Rose in her bedroom.

She seemed to be in a sort of trance, not realizing who was above her. Rose was wearing a tight fitting tank top that showed quite a lot of her chest. Of course, last night she had seen no problem with this since she was going to bed, and she was not expecting to see anyone. Rose had pushed her blanket off during the night, so it only covered her below the stomach. Once her eyes were fully opened, Rose grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her chest. Her cheeks turned the famous Weasley shade of red. Scorpius smirked, finding the whole situation entertaining.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing here?" she screamed.

"Waking you up. Potions starts in 20 minutes," he announced.

Rose had overslept. If it wasn't for Scorpius- no she couldn't think like that. She owed him nothing. Think of all the torment he had caused her in the past six years. But why would he _help_ her? He was thrilled whenever she was flustered or upset. Why help her now? Rose immediately got up and started to get ready, but no before kicking Malfoy out of the room. She reminded herself to lock the door so she didn't have any more _unwelcomed_ visitors.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose ran out of the common room and headed towards the dungeons. She would have to do without breakfast this morning. Once Rose arrived, at the dungeons she was disappointed. Albus was already sitting with Alice, who was generally her potions partner, and Alaina was not taking N.E.W.T. level potions. There was only one more seat open in the back of the room. Who was it next to? _Malfoy_. As she took her seat Alice eyed her and mouthed "Sorry". Rose glared at her, not forgiving her at the moment. Sure Alice liked Albus, but really? Leave her with Malfoy? Alice wasn't being forgiven that easily.

"Oh good, everyone is here," Professor Slughorn exclaimed as he started class. "The partners you have today will be your partners for the rest of the year. Today we are brewing Amortentia. Yes, I know we have done this before, but I thought it would be nice to start the year off with a _review_ of sorts. Who can tell me what this potion does?"

Rose raised her hand as fast as she could. She easily knew the answer to the question and smirked. However, the smile faded from her face as Professor Slughorn called on Scorpius whose hand had somehow risen quicker than her's. That was humanly unpossible.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes an obsession or infatuation in the drinker."

"Yes, 10 points to Slytherin," Slughorn said excitedly.

"Professor?"

"Ah, yes Miss Weasley anything you would like to add?" he asked.

"Yes Professor. He forgot to mention that Amortentia smells differently to each person depending on what attracts them."

"Good job Miss Weasley. Just as bright as your mother was! She was quite good at potions too. Now I know where you get it from! 10 points to Gryffindor as well. Turn to page 234, and you and your partner will brew me one batch of Amortentia by the end of class. You may begin!"

Scorpius rose to collect the ingredients until Rose grabbed his arms and sat him back down.

"Look Malfoy. I know neither of us is thrilled about working with one another so here's how it's going to go. I will talk to you as little possible, and we will just get this done so I can get an O."

"No _you_ listen Weasley. I like this. I can see that it annoys you that we have to work together. So we are going to do this _my_ way. As much as it may surprise you, I would like to get an O too. But if you don't do this my way, I'll ruin the potion so we fail. I want to get an O, but I know you want it more than I do. One failed potion won't kill my grade. Besides, it'll be fun to see how upset you'd get. Remember, _my way_. I'll get the ingredients and you look over the directions."

With that, he left to grab the ingredients. Rose was furious. He can't talk to her that way! Scorpius returned and they started the potion. Rose refused to talk to him, but she did exactly what he said. She didn't want to fail after all. Thirty minutes later, Professor Slughorn came up to their table.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, how is it going?"

"Oh fine Professor. Mal-_Scorpius_ and I are doing quite well. Our potion should be done in about five minutes."

"Excellent! Bring it up when you're done!" he exclaimed before moving on to another group.

"Did I hear you right Weasley? First off you called me Scorpius, and then we're working _well_ together? You haven't said three words to me since we started!"

"I didn't want Professor Slughorn to get the wrong idea. Besides, it would sound wrong if I called you Malfoy. Don't expect it again."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're a teacher's pet. You'd do anything to impress the professors. Should've remembered that. 'Professor. I have to tell you everything I know on the subject we're learning because I'm so smart!'" Scorpius exclaimed giving his best Rose impression.

"Like you should be talking Malfoy," she whispered, still working.

"What does that mean Weasley?" he asked.

"Well, you shouldn't be talking. You've snogged practically every girl in this school. Of anyone, you shouldn't be the one talking about reputations." Rose grabbed a strand of her bushy red hair and pushed it behind her ear.

"Is the weasel jealous? What, that I've dated many girls and have no interest in you? I see why you hate me so much now. You're just jealous."

"I would _never_ want to date you, Malfoy. You're an arrogant, egotistical prat who'll never realize that the only reason girls like you is because of your nice abs!"

Rose grabbed the finished potion, and stormed up to the front of the room where she gave it to Slughorn. Then, she walked to the door and left the dungeon.

* * *

Scorpius found Rose in the Heads common room during their free period. Since they were taking the same N.E.W.T. classes, they had the same schedule.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"

"Ah, Weasley I thought we were making progress."

"We aren't making progress! I don't want to make progress! I hate you and you hate me. How can you say we're improving?" she asked.

"_You said I had nice abs_."

Scorpius left the common room leaving Rose dumbfounded.

**I hope you liked it. :) Please review, it makes me very happy. :) Thanks guys. **


	6. Nothing Alike

**Chapter 6! :) This chapter has a flashback, which is in italics. Please review and give me your thoughts. It really helps me to see what you guys like and it inspires me. :) Thanks for the support. ENJOY! :) **

Scorpius Malfoy had always loved annoying Rose. It was like pranking, but better. When he saw her face turn red, he always had to smirk. It was a big accomplishment. When he saw her big chocolate brown eyes tear up- no that was too far even for him. He didn't like to see Weasley cry. He loved those big brown eyes-wait, he didn't_ love_ anything about Weasley. Sure those eyes were okay, but _love_ was pushing it. Scorpius was a nice guy to everyone but Rose. She wasn't exactly kind to him the first day they met, so he had no reason to be kind back.

_Scorpius Malfoy was nervous as he walked onto the Hogwarts Express. He didn't have any friends at the moment, and he needed to make some quick. He didn't want to be lonely for his seven years of school. As he walked by, all the compartments were full. Finally in the back of the train he found an almost empty compartment. There was a girl and boy sitting inside. He knocked and slid open the door. _

"_Excuse me, may I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he said._

"_Sure. I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose."_

"_I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he replied. _

"_Hmmph," he heard the girl snigger from the corner of the room. _

_She was reading, and seemed highly interested in her book. Her bushy red hair covered her face, highlighting her brown eyes. _

"_Is there a problem?" Scorpius asked. _

"_No problem. You Malfoys are all the same. Egotistical wannabes who think they're better than everyone else."_

"_Rosie!" Albus yelled, "That's mean. You don't even know Scorpius."_

"_It doesn't matter; they're all the same," she replied._

"_I don't think you should talk, Weasley." _

"_How do you know I'm a Weasley?" she asked, putting her book down. _

"_Your all the same: red hair, big family. Like I said, you shouldn't talk." _

"_Whatever Malfoy. Just stay away from us." _

_Rose turned around and started reading again. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, pretending not to be as flustered as she really was. _

"_Excuse me, I'm going to change into my robes. We'll be arriving soon." _

_With that, she left the compartment. Scorpius looked shocked at what had just happened. _

"_Don't mind Rose. Before we left, my Uncle Ron told her to beat you in everything. Apparently, your dad and our parents didn't get along very well in school." _

"_I've heard that too. I don't think that should matter though," Scorpius said._

"_I agree." _

_Albus stuck out his hand, and Scorpius shook it. _

"_Besides, I like annoying your cousin."_

_Albus laughed; it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

"Hey Scorp!" Albus yelled across the hallway.

Scorpius rushed over to Albus, who had just gotten out of Muggle Studies. His jet-black hair covered his face, barely revealing his green eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I thought you might want to skip Charms and practice for Quidditch," Albus suggested.

"You know I can't Al. I'm Head Boy now; we can't do that stuff anymore."

Albus was shocked. He had never heard Scorpius turn down a chance to skip class.

"Wow. I guess Rose really is affecting you. You're becoming more like her every second."

"Please as if Weasley, or any girl for that matter, could ever change me. I'm Scorpius Malfoy for crying out loud! And _never _say I'm becoming like Weasley again. I think I might have to kill you."

Scorpius and Albus laughed at this.

"She has a first name you know. No seriously, you two are more similar than you think. I mean, you both are really smart, you both like Quidditch, and you're both as stubborn as hell."

"Seriously Al, we're _nothing _alike. I'm handsome, smart, and athletic, while Weasley is unattractive, a know-it-all, and clumsy. Come on, let's go to Charms before we're late."

Maybe Albus was right, they were pretty similar. But that didn't mean anything. Scorpius had been thinking about Rose way too much lately. He had to get his mind off of her, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Rose sighed as she knocked on Scorpius' door. She really didn't want to go inside his room, but they needed to work on the patrol schedule. There was no reply so she knocked again.

"Look Malfoy, we need to work on this patrol schedule. McGonagall wants it by tomorrow," Rose announced through the door.

There was still no reply so Rose opened the door. She covered her mouth in shock as she saw Malfoy snogging a sixth year Slytherin. His shirt was off and his hair was messed up. So this is what Malfoy had been doing for the past 10 minutes.

"Parks, get out of here before I give you detention," Rose claimed at the doorway, staying as far away as she could.

Anna immediately ran out of the room embarrassed. Scorpius laid on the bed as if nothing had happened.

"See something you like Weasley?" he asked motioning down at his abs. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You wish. We need to do the patrol schedule. Now, put a shirt on and meet me in the common room."

"Come on Weasley, you know you can't resist,"

"I'm resisting right now," she said walking out of his bedroom.

For some reason, that was hard for Rose to do. I mean, she didn't find him attractive or anything. She would rather beat him senseless than look at his abs, yet she wasn't reassuring herself.

Rose was angry, but why? She should be annoyed if anything that Malfoy had brought someone into _their_ dorm. I mean, it was supposed to be for the two of them. Wait, was she jealous? No, Rose would never be jealous of some other girl snogging _Malfoy_. Why did she care so much who he was snogging? She hated him, why would she want to kiss him? He was a prat; she could never _like_ him. They weren't even friends! Besides, he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley.

"Let's get this over with," Scorpius announced, "I have better things to do."

"Whatever, just don't bring anymore of your little snog mates here anymore. I will not walk in on what I just saw again. Understood?"

"You know you're jealous that it wasn't you."

"In your dreams Malfoy."

After this it got silent. They both started working on opposite schedules and then combined them. It worked quite well until they realized the two people they had forgotten: themselves.

"It looks like we're stuck together Weasley."

"No, I will not patrol with you. I can rework the schedule so you can be with your little girlfriend," she muttered.

"Who, Anna? She's not my girlfriend. She knew that it was a one time thing," Scorpius was laughing while Rose looked disgusted.

"You're ridiculous, you know that? You lead a girl on, and you expect them to think it was a one time thing? Really, how daft are you?" she retorted.

Rose wasn't sure why she cared so much about this, and was bringing it up.

"Girls understand I don't want a relationship. They know what they sign up for. Do whatever you want with the schedule; I'm going to bed."

Scorpius left the common room, and headed for his bedroom. Rose sat up for sometime, thinking about everything that had happened in the past 30 minutes. Why was she upset right now? Sometime later, Rose left the common room herself going to bed as well. She was still confused, but she didn't have time to think about that right now. The schedule stayed on the table, unchanged from before.

**The longest chapter yet. :) Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought! Love you guys!**


	7. Quidditch

**This chapter is all about Quidditch. :) Thank you everyone for your reviews and keep it up! I love it. ENJOY! **

"Come on Rose you promised!" Albus exclaimed as they approached the Quidditch pitch.

"I know Al, but how do you think everyone else is going to react?"

"It's just for today. I mean Zabini is in the Hospital Wing, and we need a Keeper for try-outs. And I don't care how they react, I'm the captain; it's my choice."

"Alright, I guess," she said nervously.

As they walked onto the pitch, about 30 Slytherins sat on the bench waiting for try-outs. There was three open slots: two Chasers and a Beater. Since Zabini was in the Hospital Wing at the moment, Albus needed someone to play Keeper for try-outs.

"Listen you lot! We're going to first have try-outs for the Beater position. Those trying for the Chaser slots sit on the bench for a bit. I'm going to have Scorpius and Rose, who is helping me out today, throw bludgers at you, and I want you to block them as good as you can."

Everyone was surprised that Rose was there. She wasn't in Slytherin, why would she be helping at their try-outs? Even Scorpius seemed surprised. Albus obviously hadn't told him about this. Rose and Scorpius grabbed their broomsticks and flew to the other side of the pitch.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" he asked as they got ready to throw the first bludger.

"Al asked me to help since Zabini is in the Hospital Wing. What does it bother you?"

They started to throw the bludgers aggressively, trying to out compete the other. They each had to prove that they were better than the other. Wasn't that what it was always about? They were scaring the players; Rose almost knocked one off their broom. After everyone had tried out, Albus announced he had given the spot to Nott. Rose muttered something about "told you so" and Scorpius gave her a death glare.

"We're going to try out the rest of you for the two Chasers spots. Rose is going to be Keeper since Zabini is in the Hospital Wing. Two at a time with Scorpius, will make your way down the pitch and try to shoot on Rose. We'll give you a few tries and the two that score the most goals will get the position. Let's get started then."

Rose flew her way to the goals, where she felt the most safe. She felt enabled and powerful. The first two that came down could barely stay on their brooms and they passed the quaffle to Scorpius; unable to balance on their brooms and shoot at the same time. Scorpius threw the quaffle a little to the right of Rose, not only trying to score but to also knock her off her broom. The smirk was wiped off his face, as Rose easily caught the quaffle and threw it back at him with some force. Rose smiled knowing she had won this round.

About ten more people took shots on Rose, and she saved them all. Now Albus was basically going to give the slots to anyone that could score against Rose. This started to get monotonous for Rose, yet it was still a thrill. Finally she let a goal in, and Susan Banks looked ecstatic. There was only four people left, and Rose was no longer nervous. She had proved to Slytherin that she was a force to be reckoned with. Rose reminded herself to thank Albus for that later.

Rose was so immersed in her thoughts that she let another goal in. It seemed like Slytherin had their two Chasers, but there was still two people left to try. Thankfully, they were second years that were having trouble flying, let alone be able to score. Scorpius offered them the quaffle, but they shook their heads back and forth. This was it. He knew he had one more shot to score, and he was determined. He directly eyed Weasley, showing it was just him and her. Scorpius faked to the left, and Rose fell for it. He threw to the right, and Rose missed it by three inches. Scorpius smiled as he landed on the ground. Rose started to walk away from the goals and back to the stands where Albus was.

"Hey Weasley. Sorry you lost," he exclaimed.

Rose turned around surprised.

"You're very much mistaken Malfoy. If you remember, I blocked one of your shots, and you scored once. We tied."

"It's alright to admit defeat, especially to me Weasley."

Rose was furious, she would never admit defeat, especially when she hadn't lost. Scorpius could tell he hit a nerve, as her face got red in anger.

"You know what Malfoy? _I know I can beat you._ Don't pretend that you're better than me, 'cause you're not."

"Care to put that to the test?" he inquired.

"Anytime, anywhere," she replied.

"Tonight, at eleven; here at the Pitch." Rose had to repeat what Malfoy said in her head. Eleven was after curfew, if caught they would get in major trouble. Scorpius sensed this and couldn't help but bring it up. "What, is Weasley too afraid to break the rules? Too scared to be caught after hours?"

"No. I'll be here, and I'll be waiting for an apology when I win."

Rose sauntered off to find Albus. She was still in shock that she had agreed to break the rules. But she had to prove to Malfoy that she wasn't a stiff, and that she would beat him. She was a pretty good Keeper after all. Rose was disappointed that Al had already left the pitch. She would find him in the Great Hall since it was almost dinner.

"Hey, Al can I talk to you?" Rose asked, approaching the Slytherin table.

"Sure what is it?"

"_Alone_," she whispered.

"Yeah, uh, sure."

Rose dragged Albus into the hallway where no one would hear their conversation.

"Look, Rose, I hope your not upset about the whole try-out thing today. You did brilliantly, I don't know why you would be upset about Scorp scoring on you once."

"Oh no Al, it's nothing about that. _I need to borrow the cloak_."

"Why do you need it? Are you doing something you shouldn't? Is the rule abiding Rose Weasley breaking the rules?"

Albus seemed enthralled to hear why Rose needed the cloak. In seven years, Rose had never broken the rules.

"I'm sneaking out after curfew," Rose muttered.

"Wow. Sure I'll give you the cloak. But why are you sneaking out? _Rose, are you meeting a boy?_" he asked protectively.

"Well, I mean yes, but no; not really, I mean if you think about it-"

"Rose, either you're meeting a boy or you're not. Which is it?"

"Yes. But it's not like that!" she yelled after seeing Al's expression. "It's Malfoy."

"SCORPIUS! I thought you hated him! Now you're snogging him. Rose, I don't approve, I mean he's my best mate, but he's a player. He's just going to-"

"Al, calm down. I'm not snogging Malfoy. For your information, I hate him more than ever. We're just going to go to the Quidditch Pitch to see who's better. I mean, it was a tie today, and I just gotta beat him."

"Okay Rose, just be careful. It's in my trunk. I'll get it now."

Rose waited awkwardly in the hall, waiting for Albus to return. He soon came back with the cloak, and Rose could barely contain herself. She had never asked for the cloak before. She thanked Al, and headed back to her dorm.

She walked inside the common room to see Malfoy by the fire reading. He immediately looked up at her, and saw the cloak. After using it many times with Al, he knew what Rose had.

"I know you have the cloak Weasley. No sense in trying to hide it. Don't worry, I won't take it from you. I'll get to the Pitch without being caught."

"Or you could just admit defeat now, Malfoy. Save you some of your pride."

"I'll be the one winning Weasley. I'll see you at 11."

* * *

Rose nervously put the cloak over her head as she walked out of the common room. It was five minutes until 11, and Rose didn't want to be late. Darkness surrounded her, but she knew what she was doing. Thankfully, she didn't see Peeves or Mrs. Norris, but it wouldn't matter anyway. They couldn't see her. She approached the Pitch, and Scorpius was already there. He was tossing the quaffle, warming up. She stood there for a few seconds just looking at him. Through his green sweater, she could still see his muscles. She could understand why all the girls found him hot- _not that she found him hot or anything_.

"I know you're here Weasley."

Rose ripped the cloak off so he could clearly see her.

"How'd you know? I had the cloak on."

"You might want to work on not breathing so heavy," he replied. "You ready to do this?"

"I'm always ready to beat you Malfoy."

**Yay, even longer! Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter. :) **


	8. Preposterous

**Another chapter! I'm trying to update as quick as possible. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they really help. Keep it up! :) ENJOY!**

"Okay Weasley, here's how it's going to go. I get six shots. If four or more go in, I win; if two or less go in you win."

"Deal. Let's just get this over with, I don't want to get caught."

"Remember you're with me Weasley. I never get caught."

Rose flew to the goal posts, ready for anything. Scorpius flew to the other side of the pitch, so he could conceal himself in the darkness. The late September air left no light, and Rose wished that they had done this earlier, so she could see what she was doing. Scorpius flew down the pitch, his eyes determined. Rose could make out the shape of Malfoy coming closer with every second. He raised the quaffle, and threw it towards the center hoop. Rose reached her right hand out and grabbed the quaffle easily. Scorpius cursed for wasting one of his six shots.

She threw the quaffle back at Scorpius, as he got ready for his second shot. He did the same fake out that he had performed earlier in the day, when he scored. Again, the shot went past Rose, scoring a goal. Now they were even.

Rose got into a groove, and saved the next two shots. She was feeling confident that she would beat Malfoy.

"Ready to give up?" she inquired.

"I still have two shots left," he cried.

Then something threw her off. Rose just couldn't grab the quaffle. Whatever way it went, she went to go the other. It was so odd, and she let in the next two shots.

"I guess I won then," Scorpius announced as they landed on the ground.

"You didn't win! We tied again! I blocked three, you scored three."

"Whatever Weasley. You just lost it there at the end. I mean, you couldn't save anything."

For once, Malfoy was right. It was almost like she had been confunded. Then something lit up in Rose's head.

"Did you confund me? You couldn't stand losing could you?"

"I didn't confund you. What're you taking about Weasley?" he said nonchalantly.

"Let me see your wand then," she retorted.

Scorpius knew he was caught now. He could give her his wand and have her see the truth, or he could keep on fighting with her. Scorpius would always go with the second option.

"No. I don't have to give you my wand to prove my innocence, Weasley."

"I know you did it. You were too afraid that you were going to lose. I always knew you were a sore loser, but a cheater too?"

The argument continued as they walked back to the common room. Rose knew she was right, but Scorpius wouldn't admit it. They were both screaming at the top of their lungs, not caring anymore about being caught. They reached the portrait and Rose hastily gave the password, not stopping their argument.

"You're just an insolent prat! Why would you cheat? I know you Malfoys don't have many standards, but that's low even for you."

Rose knew her words stung, but that's why she said them. She was angry right now, and she had a reason to be.

"Don't bring my name into this! I am nothing like most Malfoys and it doesn't matter. It's none of your damn business. You're just a stuck up know-it-all who has no friends!"

"I wouldn't talk Malfoy! I'm just as close to Al as you are, and you think you have any other friends? Obviously those girls don't like you for your crude personality."

"Yes, I know," he interrupted, "they like me for my 'nice abs'. Your words exactly, if I remember correctly."

Scorpius smiled, knowing he had gained control of the argument.

"Please, you know I didn't mean it that way. Like I could ever fall for an idiot like you."

"Idiot? I'm not an idiot! I do just as well as you in school, but I could care less. Imagine if I studied; I could really beat you then."

"You wish! You can't beat me at anything! That was shown tonight. You had to cheat, and you still didn't win! You're such an ignorant, self-absorbed-"

"Well you're just a-"

"narcissistic, egotistical-" Rose continued, igonoring Malfoy.

"God Weasley, you're so annoying!"

"Like you should talk! Shall I continue? Vain, arrogant, bigheaded, conceited-"

"Just shut up Weasley!" he yelled, their faces inches apart.

"Make me! A-"

Scorpius did just that. He moved his face inward until their lips collided. While both in their heads knew it was wrong, neither wanted to stop. Their anger and frustration was felt in this fit of passion. They moved together as one, as if finally agreeing on something. Rose knew this wasn't right; she hated him, yet she couldn't allow herself to pull away. It was too perfect to stop. Scorpius pulled away, as if coming back to his senses. Rose opened her eyes in terror, afraid of what had just happened. She couldn't bear to face him, so she ran off to her room without a word.

She locked the door, and put up every defensive spell she could manage just so he couldn't barge in during the night. Rose had so many thoughts running through her head. What had just happened? _He_ had kissed _her_, but she didn't stop him. However, he was the one to stop it, so did he regret it? Why didn't she stop him? It's not like she liked him or anything; no she hated him. Rose didn't know what to think, but she knew she wasn't getting much sleep tonight.

Scorpius wasn't sure of what had just happened either. Why did he kiss her? Sure, he had wanted her to shut up, but why kiss her? He was Scorpius Malfoy, and she was Rose Weasley. They hated each other, and there was no way around it. But where had that sudden moment of passion come from? Surely he didn't have feelings for Rose; that was _preposterous_. No, it was a lapse of judgment on both their parts. A mistake, which wouldn't happen again. She could never like _him_; she had made that clear many times. Scorpius was determined to forget this all when he went to bed. For there was no way that he liked Rose Weasley.

**Finally a kiss! What will happen next? Please review! Thanks guys. :) **


	9. Back to Normal

**Another chapter! :) I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and the support. It means so much to me that you guys like the story. Please continue to review and give me your thoughts. ENJOY! **

Rose sighed as she woke up the next morning. She had woken up 30 minutes earlier than usual so she could avoid Scorpius. After what had happened last night, she didn't want to face him. Sometimes she wondered why she had been sorted into Gryffindor.

After getting ready in record time, Rose rushed out of the dorm into the Great Hall. She wanted to eat quickly so she could study for her upcoming Ancient Runes test. After losing all of her study time last night, Rose needed to catch up. Initially, no one was in the Great Hall. She grabbed a muffin and started to read her Ancient Runes textbook. Soon enough, her cousin Lily came and sat behind her.

"Hey Rosie, how's it going?" she asked perkily.

"Mmm fine. I have to study for my Ancient Runes exam."

"You're always studying! You should take a break; relax, and enjoy life," Lily replied.

"I'll relax when I'm dead," she muttered.

Many other people soon greeted them as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone seemed to need Rose for one thing or another, yet all she wanted was peace and quiet.

The second Malfoy walked into the room, Rose suddenly felt hot. As stealthily as she could, Rose turned around to look at Scorpius. Scorpius was talking with Albus, laughing like nothing was wrong. What Rose didn't know was that Scorpius knew that she was looking at him. He pretended to smile so that it seemed like nothing was bothering him. But that was far from the truth. Everything about last night was bothering him. He liked the kiss, but did he like Rose? No, she wasn't _Rose_, she was _Weasley_. Why would he ever like her? Scorpius noticed that she was studying; he assumed for the test they had next period. He had too much on his mind to study at the moment. Besides, when did he ever study?

Scorpius wanted to talk to Rose about what had happened, but he was too frightened. He was a Slytherin for a reason. As much as he wanted to, he could never talk to Rose about the kiss. He would pretend it never happened, and treat Weasley like nothing had changed, because nothing had.

* * *

"Hey Rose," Albus stated as everyone started to head to class. "I was wondering what happened last night."

Rose immediately got red in the face. Had Malfoy told Al already?

"Well, it was, uh, it-" Rose was rambling since she was so embarrassed.

"I meant the whole Quidditch thing. Did you win?"

Oh. Of course Albus didn't know about what had happened last night, and Rose intended to keep it that way. She wasn't going to tell anyone, and she assumed Scorpius wouldn't either.

"We tied again," she stated.

"Oh that sucks. Let's get to class Rose," he announced as they headed to Ancient Runes.

It was times like this that Rose wished her cousin Dominique was still at Hogwarts. She was the boys expert, and Rose missed her. Dominique was two years older than Rose, and she needed her now more than ever. She decided that as much as she wanted to write her and tell her the whole situation, she couldn't. Rose didn't understand what was happening so how could she put it into words?

* * *

An E. Rose had gotten an E on her Ancient Runes exam. She couldn't believe that she had mistranslated 3 runes. How could she be so stupid? She sat in the common room, unable to think. She felt like a failure. How could she beat Malfoy with an E? She was determined to study even more, whatever it took to get a better grade. She was frozen, just staring at her terrible exam.

Scorpius walked into the common room, and saw Rose sulking on the couch. This was it; he had to act natural, and pretend nothing had happened. Act like the kiss meant nothing to him.

"What're you sulking about now Weasley? Let me guess, you did poorly on the Ancient Runes test and now you're crying about it. Typical," he spat.

How'd he know? Was it that obvious? To add to it, this was the first time Rose was talking to Scorpius since the kiss so she was quite nervous. Not that the kiss meant anything to her. It was with Malfoy, and she hated him.

"Well, I- uh," Smooth Rose, way to keep calm.

Scorpius smirked when he realized he was right. Only Rose would be sulking over a test.

"Don't worry Weasley. It's all right always coming in second. I'm hard to beat."

"I do not always lose to you! I beat you all the time. Besides, I wasn't crying. I don't cry. Really Malfoy, get your facts straight," she retorted.

"Really. Who got an O on the Ancient Runes exam?" he asked mockingly.

"Just shut up Malfoy. You're an intolerable, unbearable git."

"Okay Weasley, keep on telling yourself that," he replied calmly.

"I really don't understand why you have any friends. They must all be imbeciles. You're so cocky and self-centered. It's annoying. You can't talk for two minutes without mentioning how great you are."

"Are you insulting your cousin's intelligence Weasley?"

Scorpius had Rose trapped. Of course she didn't think Al was stupid, but she did say that all his friends must be imbeciles.

"What, does the infamous Rose Weasley have nothing to say? That's a first," Scorpius said after he saw Rose's reaction.

"I still don't understand why he's friends with you," she muttered.

"But I understand why you have no friends. I mean you're annoying, loud, irritating; shall I go on?"

"I have friends! What do you call Alice, Alaina, and Al?" Rose yelled even though Scorpius was only feet away.

"Well Al has no choice, he's your cousin so he's forced to like you. I think you brainwashed Alice and Alaina, but there are many other ways you may have forced them to be your friend."

"I would never force anyone to be my friend! And Al does not just like me because he's my cousin. We've been friends since the day he was born!" Rose was yelling at the top of her lungs, much like all of their arguments.

"Sure, Weasley. Just keep telling yourself that."

Rose's face was as red as a tomato. She could not think of a time that she was more furious than right now. Malfoy was crossing the line this time.

"You know what Malfoy? SCREW YOU!" she screeched.

"You wish, Weasley."

Rose huffed, and walked out of the common room. She couldn't stand to be in his presence for another second. She needed to talk to someone, and she knew just who. Rose walked to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to see Alice or Alaina. She just needed someone to talk to. Suddenly, Rose realized that she didn't know the password. She stood blankly facing the fat lady, who looked back annoyed at Rose.

Her brother Hugo came up behind her, apparently wanting to enter the common room too.

"Hugo," she exclaimed, "what's the password?"

"Oh hey Rose. It's 'periwinkle.'"

The Fat Lady opened the door upon hearing Hugo say the password.

"Thanks Hugo," Rose patted him on the back and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

As she entered, she saw Alice and Alaina playing a game of Wizards Chess. This was exactly what Rose needed to get her mind off of Malfoy.

"Hey guys. Can I play the winner?" Rose asked as she sat next to Alice on the couch. Everyone knew that Rose loved Wizards Chess. She was really good too. The only people that could beat her were her father and Hugo.

"Sure Rose. How is everything?" Alaina questioned.

"Eh, not so well. Didn't do so well on the Ancient Runes exam and just fought with Malfoy again."

"It's okay Rose, we're here for you," Alice explained.

"Thanks guys. Now Alaina lose quickly so I can beat Alice," she joked.

They laughed knowing it was true. Alaina really wasn't good, no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey! I might win!" Alaina screamed.

Suddenly, a first year came up to the girls.

"Excuse me, are you Rose Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. She said the password is 'bezoar.'"

"All right, thank you. I'll see you guys later," Rose sighed.

The day seemed to get worse with every second.

**I hope you liked it. :) I'll try and post another chapter tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and love you guys! :)**


	10. Denial

**Hola mi amigos! Haha. Another chapter! :) Thanks for all the reviews, and subscribers. Please continue to give me your thoughts and ideas. Love you all! Enjoy. **

Rose felt a sense of dread as she approached the stairways. She had only been in Professor McGonagall's office a few times. Rose gave the gargoyles the password and headed up the staircase. Why was she being called to her office? Rose never broke the rules so it wasn't like- _the Quidditch pitch_. She had broken curfew when she met Malfoy on the Quidditch Pitch for their competition. Had they been caught? Her heart started to beat faster as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall stated and Rose opened the door. "Miss Weasley, have a seat."

Rose sat in the chair McGonagall motioned to, only to notice that Scorpius was in the seat beside her. This was it; they must have been caught. Rose just hoped that she wouldn't have her Head badge taken away. She had worked so hard to earn it, and because of her excessive pride it would be taken away.

"I assume you both know why you're here," she started. Scorpius and Rose looked at each other and they nodded. "I have the possible weekends for Hogsmeade, and I want you to pick four. Please give me your final choices in three days time. You are dismissed."

Both sat there for a moment in silence. They both looked shocked as they exited the room. They were sure that they were going to get in trouble, yet they didn't.

"Am I the only one that thought we were getting detention for being out after curfew?" Rose whispered to Scorpius.

"No I did too," he replied.

For once, they were having a civilized conversation. There was no arguing, just talking.

"At least we weren't caught," Rose muttered.

"I told you I never get caught."

"Shut up you prat," she exclaimed. Both of them laughed at this.

* * *

Rose sat at the Black Lake, trying to read her newest book from the library. Suddenly, Alice and Albus came up behind her. They seemed to be laughing about something Rose didn't catch.

"Hey Rose, can we join you?" Alice asked.

"Sure guys. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. We just got back from Divination where Trelawney predicted my death by a Grim in the next month," Al replied.

"Great, I always knew she was a nut," Rose muttered.

"For once, I agree with you Weasley."

Rose was so scared she almost fell into the lake. Malfoy had snuck up on her, and she didn't even know he was here. Did he have to follow her everywhere?

"God, Malfoy you scared me. Try not to sneak up on me!"

"That's my job," Scorpius retorted.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Malfoy cares about me," she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up Weasley."

"Whatever Malfoy. You know you're just a-"

"Like you should talk Weasley. You're a-"

"Nice comeback. A b-"

"Really, you're so d-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Albus screamed.

They stopped fighting for Albus' sake. It seemed like he was at his wit's end. Rose grabbed her hair and pulled it into a loose bun. Scorpius couldn't help but stare at her. She was back to reading her book, fascinated as ever. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she skimmed the pages. Scorpius looked into her eyes, even though she was paying no attention to him. Albus and Alice were staring at Scorpius wondering why he was looking at Rose that way. Even Scorpius didn't know why he was looking at Rose. He just was.

After a few more minutes, Albus coughed. Scorpius immediately got out of his trance and he got to reading himself. He couldn't be caught staring at Rose- not that _he was_ staring at Rose or anything. Al and Alice were conversing over their Divination essay, and they didn't notice that now Rose was looking at Scorpius. His blonde hair framed his pale face. His gray eyes were like big saucers, bearing the weight of the world. Rose noticed his toned muscles, peeking through his white button up shirt. He did look pretty hot- _not that she found him hot or anything._ She hated him; he was _Malfoy_.

"Uh, Malfoy, why don't we pick those Hogsmeade weekends," she suggested.

"Yeah, sure," he replied calmly. He set down his book and turned around to face Rose.

"McGonagall gave us many weekends to pick from, and we can choose four. I think we should have one the third weekend of November, and the first weekend after we get back from Christmas break," Rose stated.

"Okay, that sounds good," he replied.

Albus, Alice, and Rose looked shocked. Scorpius just agreed with Rose, and there was no argument. This had never happened before. Rose's mouth hung open in surprise. She had prepared to put up a fight.

"Oh ok-kay," she said shakily. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe one two weeks before N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s? You know everyone is going to be stressed, and they'll need a break,"

"_Well that's just_- okay. I guess that'll work," she exclaimed. She was going to retort with something clever, but even Rose didn't want to ruin the mood. "We just need one more."

"What about the first weekend of March? Just to stick one in the middle when everyone wants to kill themselves from all the school work they have," he suggested.

"Yes! You're brilliant!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, her face got very red. Had she just called Malfoy brilliant? He wasn't brilliant. He was a prat. Snap out of it Rose!

It was soon getting dark, and the four headed back into the castle. Rose muttered some excuse about returning her book to the common room before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Alice knew that Albus wanted to talk to Scorpius, so she went to the bathroom to leave them alone.

"Okay Scorp, what's up?" Albus asked, stopping him before he could go into the Great Hall.

"What're you talking about Al?"

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of Rose today at the Lake, and then you _agreed _with her. What's going on?"

"Nothing Al. And I wasn't looking at Weasley. If anything, I was wondering how it was possible that someone could be so hideous. Anyone with eyes could see that we hate each other. I agreed with her because I didn't want to talk to her. So, I realized that if I agreed with her, I wouldn't have to see her ugly face for as long. I think you're going crazy Al," he said, patting his best friend on the back. "C'mon let's get some food."

Albus bought Scorpius' story and he headed into the Great Hall to grab some food. Scorpius was right; they did hate each other. What was he thinking?

Scorpius knew that was a close call. Was he really staring at Weasley the whole time? He needed to forget about Rose, and fast. Just because he was looking at her doesn't mean that he _liked_ her. That meant nothing.

Rose sighed as she dropped her book on her bed. That was close. She realized that she was staring at Scorpius when they were outside by the Lake. Thankfully no one was watching her. But she had called him brilliant. That was so unlike her. She had just said that in the heat of the moment; I mean, who would have ever thought that he would have agreed with her? That had thrown her off, so she complimented him. It wouldn't happen again. Obviously she didn't _like_ Scorpius, he was still a prat. And nothing would ever change.

**Hope you liked it. :) PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! **


	11. A New Side of Rose

**Hey guys! Another chapter. :) I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and subscriptions! Please keep it up. For this chapter, just a fair warning, someone gets drunk. I wanted to let you know before you read. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

Rose flew up to the goal posts, ready for the upcoming game. She regulated her breath, trying not to get nervous. Wood had just given his pre-game speech, and now everyone was coming onto the field. They knew Hufflepuff would be an easy win, or so they hoped. The Gryffindor team hadn't changed much from last year, but there were a few changes. Lily had been appointed the new Chaser, and Hugo the new Beater. Of course, she was happy for them, and they would be an asset. Maura Finnigan and Sam Wood were the other two Chasers, Charlotte Robbins was the Seeker, and Will Wilkinson was the other Beater.

Rose noticed that Al and Scorpius were in the stands, observing the game. As the game began, Rose couldn't keep her eyes off of them. She kept on looking over to see if they were still there. Obviously, they hadn't left. Oddly, whenever Rose looked over at them, Malfoy's eyes were always on her. This gave an added pressure to Rose, trying to prove Malfoy wrong.

The quaffle was thrown to Rose, and she caught it easily. After she threw it to Maura, Rose smirked at Scorpius. Soon enough, Gryffindor scored twice, leading Hufflepuff 20-0. Rose saw Charlotte flying around, as if she had almost seen the snitch. That would be impressive, considering it was so early in the game. Hufflepuff regained control of the quaffle, and they quickly approached Rose. Again, she caught the quaffle, saving the goal. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scorpius slowly clapping, while rolling his eyes.

Rose passed the quaffle to Maura, and they scored yet again. She started to get bored as time went on. Gryffindor scored numerous times, now leading 70-0. Amber Bones grabbed the quaffle and made her way down the pitch, ready to score. Rose had to wake herself up to get ready to save the goal. However, Rose was faked out and Hufflepuff scored. A few minutes later, Rose was faked out by the same move, and they scored again. She mentally cursed for falling for the same move twice.

Suddenly, Charlotte saw the snitch and took off. Hufflepuff seeker Jordan Dixon followed Charlotte. Rose barely paid attention to where the quaffle was, but was instead following Charlotte and the snitch. She was soon pulled back into reality by her brother, who was screaming at her to pay attention. The quaffle was quickly thrown at her, and thankfully she caught it. After getting rid of the quaffle, Rose glanced up at the stands to see Malfoy laughing at her. She glared at him before returning to the game. Soon enough, Charlotte caught the snitch and the game was over. Rose sighed with relief as she flew to the ground, and started to hug her teammates. She then started to head to the locker room until she was stopped by Maura.

"Hey Rose," Maura whispered into her ear, "We're having a party tonight in the Gryffindor common room. You should stop by."

"Oh I don't know Maura. I'm not one for parties," Rose muttered.

"I know. That's why you should stop by."

"I'll try. Thanks Maura."

Rose got changed and headed back to her common room. If she was going to the party tonight, she needed something to wear. As she opened the door, she saw Al and Scorpius sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Al," she said, fully ignoring Scorpius.

"Hi Rose. Nice game today," he replied.

"Yeah nice game Weasley. Was everything okay? You seemed _distracted_," he said mockingly.

"Shut up Malfoy. Hey Al, there's a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight. Do you want to go so I won't be completely bored?" she begged.

"I don't know Rose. I'm really not in the mood for a party," Albus said.

"Please Al? You don't have to spend the whole night with me. Besides, Alice'll be there," Rose whispered.

"Why would I care if Alice is there?" he asked, trying to divert attention away from him.

"Oh come on! I know you like Alice!" she screamed. "Please come with me?"

"I do not like Alice. But, fine. I'll meet you outside of the common room at nine."

Rose ran over and hugged Albus.

"Thank you Al!"

Rose ran out of the common room into her bedroom. She needed to pick her outfit for tonight.

* * *

Rose stood outside of the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Al. She fixed her hair, making sure it was perfect. Her black dress not only accentuated her fiery hair, but also her dark red heels. While the dress was tight around the waist, it flowed out around the lower part of her thighs.

"God Weasley. You know, when you hide your ugly face, you clean up pretty good," a voice behind her whispered.

"What're you doing here Malfoy?" she asked coldly.

"Sorry Rose. He wouldn't let me leave unless I brought him," Albus said, walking around the corner.

"You should really blame yourself for that Weasley. You were the one that told me about the party."

Rose glared at Malfoy, but Albus broke the tension.

"Come on, let's go," Al exclaimed as they walked into the common room.

The whole room was decorated in red and gold, rightly so. Rose noticed people from every house present, even Hufflepuff. After all, Gryffindor did throw the best parties. Albus saw Alice, and he ran after her. Rose was left alone, and she looked for anyone she knew. She saw Alaina, but she didn't want to interrupt, considering she was snogging Sam.

Rose noticed her brother playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Lily. Of course, there was firewhiskey everywhere and she tried to avoid it. Rose never drank anything stronger than a butterbeer. After a few drinks, Al had led Alice to the dance floor, and they were slowly dancing. Rose knew both were a little drunk, because both would be too nervous to dance with each other sober.

"Want a drink Weasley?" Scorpius questioned as he offered her a glass.

Rose really didn't want to talk to Malfoy at the moment, but she couldn't seem to shake him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Malfoy? Besides, I don't drink," she replied.

"Oh, I see. Goody goodies don't drink. Firewhiskey too strong for you, can't handle it," he teased.

"Give it to me!" she yelled and grabbed the drink from his hand.

Rose chugged the drink in one go, proving a point. She smirked at him. Suddenly, it hit her and she got dizzy. Rose wanted to sit, but she didn't want to prove that only one drink would affect her in such a way. Scorpius slowly drank his Firewhiskey, and it clearly it didn't affect him in the same way it affected Rose. To Rose, it obviously made sense; Scorpius came to these parties and drank all the time.

"You want another Weasley. Or can't you handle it?" Scorpius challenged.

"Give me another," she replied, trying to stay calm.

It was hard to stay calm when such a hot guy was offering her another drink- _snap out of it Rose! _Malfoy was not a hot guy!The alcohol was definitely starting to affect Rose. She could barely string her words together anymore. Three drinks later, she was completely drunk.

"_Mallllfoy_," Rose cried, grabbing his shirt, "Your so _hot_. I just, I just, I wanna,"

"Rose, I think we need to leave. You're drunk," he said, for once caring about her safety.

"_Y-you called me Rose. _Yoou can callll me whatevvver you want," she slurred.

"Come on, we should leave," he whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the common room.

"But, I wannna stay and p-parrty!" she whined.

"No, you're drunk. You should go to bed."

"Ohhh, you're so fu-funny. You're hot and funnnny."

They arrived at the dorm, and Rose wouldn't move past the door. With all his might, he couldn't move her inside.

"Come on, Weasley!"

"Nooooo! I don't wanna!" She yelled.

Scorpius sighed; he was so done. But he couldn't just leave her out here. It was really his fault that Rose was drunk anyway. She was still protesting so he did the only logical thing; he picked Rose up and carried her inside. She immediately accepted defeat and allowed Scorpius to carry her to her room. Rose was so tired she could have fallen asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight Weasley," he whispered as he laid her down on the bed.

Rose didn't reply as Scorpius left the room. She had no clue what to say. When she woke up in the morning, she immediately had a huge headache. Rose looked at the bedside table and there was a potion with a note.

_This helps with hangovers, _it read. There was no signature, but Rose knew who it was from. Rose felt a sense of dread as she remembered everything she had said the night before. Malfoy would hold this over her head until the day she died.

**I hope you liked it. :) Please review, and give me your thoughts. IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY! **


	12. The Potion

**Hey guys. :) Another chapter. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. It means the world to me. Please keep it up! I will try and update tomorrow and Saturday, but then I will not be able to update for a week. :( I KNOW! I'm going to be camping until July 1st and there is no Wifi. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Haha. Please review and everything. ENJOY!**

Rose drank the potion, and immediately felt better. She got changed into a pair of jeans, and put on her Chudley Cannons sweatshirt. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a low ponytail before walking into the common room, book in hand. Rose really didn't want to see Scorpius, but she knew she had to answer for last night. What was she going to say? She didn't think Malfoy was hot, but yes she had said that last night. She had said a lot of things last night that she didn't mean, but it had come out of her mouth. Rose saw Scorpius sitting at a desk by the window, so she went to the other side of the room by the fire. They sat in silence for a few moments, each doing their work. Scorpius could no longer hold back his comment.

"Feeling better Weasley? I bet this must be hard for you considering you not only fully embarrassed yourself, but you're also getting over your first hangover," he muttered sarcastically, not looking up from his essay.

"Shut up Malfoy. You shouldn't talk, considering you're the reason I got drunk."

"Yes, but without me, you might still be in the hallway telling people how _hot_ I am," he said while smirking.

"Oh please! You know I only said that because I was drunk. You're still a prat!"

"I can be a _prat_ and _hot_, and _funny_ apparently. According to you anyway. You know what they say: people say what they're afraid to admit when they're drunk," he exclaimed.

"Shut up. Besides, if I remember correctly you cared so much about me last night. 'Rose we should get out of here' and 'come on we should leave'. So as much as you claim to hate me, you really care," she retorted.

Scorpius sat and thought about this. Why did he help Rose last night?

"Please Weasley. As if I could care about you! I only did that because Al was preoccupied at the moment. He would've killed me if you were left alone drunk, and I do have to admit I fear an angry Al at points. I also find it interesting that you haven't denied that you think I'm hot."

Rose had forgot to say that she didn't find him hot! How could she be so stupid. I mean, she didn't find him hot or anything. He did have nice abs, but that didn't mean he was _hot_. Snap out of it Rose!

"I don't think you're hot. And sure, that's why you brought me back last night. Is Malfoy afraid to admit that he cares for someone that isn't himself?" She had turned the tables back to him.

"Shut up Weasley. As if."

"Sure, Malfoy, sure," she replied as she walked out of the common room.

* * *

"All right class, settle down!" Professor Slughorn announced as he entered the classroom. "Since last time we brewed Amortentia, only Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley were successful we are going to give it another go! You may begin!"

Rose sighed and opened her textbook. By now she knew this potion by heart. Malfoy collected the ingredients from the pantry as Rose read over the instructions one more time.

"Okay Weasley, let's start," Scorpius muttered as he returned with everything.

Everyone besides Rose and Scorpius was struggling with the potion. Alice gave Rose begging looks, showing that she really needed help. Rose shrugged her shoulders; she couldn't help her at the moment, she had her own potion to do. She could tell that Professor Slughorn was getting frustrated with the other groups.

"Mr. Potter!" he yelled, "do not put that in your cauldron. Honestly, your father was so good at potions. I thought it had rubbed off on you."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. Albus was terrible at potions, but he wanted to become an Auror so there he was. Also, she had heard the stories that her Uncle Harry wasn't good at potions, but all of his tricks had come from his sixth year potions book.

Twenty minutes later, they were finished with the potion. Rose motioned for Professor Slughorn to come over and check.

"Ah Miss Weasley are you two done?"

"Yes Professor."

Slughorn grabbed the cauldron and examined the potion.

"Why don't both of you tell me what you smell. Miss Weasley?"

Rose hesitantly grabbed the potion out of Slughorn's hand. Nerves immediately came over her as she smelled the potion. A funny sensation came over her.

"I smell my broomstick, some sort of cologne I can't seem to place, and uh, firewhiskey," she whispered. She blushed at the firewhiskey part.

Why would she smell firewhiskey? It's not like Rose liked the taste of firewhiskey. The only time she had ever had it was- _oh no_. It had to be wrong. Two nights ago at the party was the only time she had firewhiskey, but she had smelled it before that. Yes, that was it. It pertained nothing to what had happened at the party. She _couldn't_ like Scorpius; it was impossible. He was Malfoy. The potion must be wrong. Maybe they had brewed it incorrectly, and it showed what they hated most in life. As much as Rose wanted to believe this, she knew it wasn't true. Where had she smelled the cologne before? It seemed so familiar, yet so distant.

"And Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to smell the potion?"

Scorpius grabbed the potion from Rose's hand. He found this quite stupid, but he didn't want to upset Slughorn yet again. He needed a good grade in this class so he could beat Weasley. As he brought it to his noise, it immediately hit him.

"Uh, I smell wet grass, fresh baked cookies, and uh, uh, _fresh laundry_."

Scorpius' head was spinning. He hadn't smelled fresh laundry; he just made that up. What he had really smelled was roses. Scorpius knew this couldn't be good. For once there was no figurative meaning, it was literally saying that he liked Rose. But he couldn't like Rose, she was a Weasley. The potion must have been wrong. Why did it have to be roses? He would have accepted anything else. Was fate playing a trick on him? He definitely didn't like Rose, he was just being kind at the party. Maybe he had smelled the potion wrong, maybe it just smelled like roses to him, but really it was something else. What smelled like roses? It had to be something else!

"Scorp, are you ready?" Albus asked breaking him from his trance.

"What?"

"Slughorn said we were dismissed five minutes ago. You've been sitting there with a blank face since you finished the potion. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Al. C'mon let's get to Quidditch practice."

Scorpius had never had so much trouble lying in his life. He didn't want to Quidditch, but he had to sound normal so Albus didn't catch on. No one could know that he liked Rose Weasley.

**Hope you liked it. :) PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	13. Comfort and Bliss

**Another chapter! I'm trying to do as much as possible before I leave. Thanks everyone who has supported this story so far. PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

Rose walked over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She saw Alice and she sat beside her. Alice brushed her dark brown hair out of her face and she tucked it behind her ear.

"So, Alice how was the party on Saturday? I saw you and Albus were together," Rose whispered so only Alice could hear.

"What, uh, we just danced a little," Alice muttered.

"So are you two dating yet?" she asked suddenly perky.

"No. Besides, Al doesn't like me. We were just dancing."

Rose wanted to slap Alice. How could she be so dumb?

"Of course he likes you! Come on Alice, open your eyes!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, I don't know Rose. I mean, wouldn't he have said something by now?"

"No. Albus is never one for admitting his feelings. You just have to bite the bullet and do it yourself."

"Rose! You know I can't do that. What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Sometimes you have to take a chance, Alice."

Alice seemed like she didn't want to talk about it anymore so Rose dropped it. She was having problems of her own. Rose was still unsure about her feelings for Malfoy. She had finally admitted to herself that she smelled firewhiskey because of the party, but why? And she still couldn't figure out that cologne. It was really starting to annoy her. She grabbed some more food and put it on her plate. Being the Weasley she was, she always overate at breakfast. The bacon looked quite appealing so she grabbed some more.

"God, Rose. How do you stay so thin? You eat more in one sitting than I eat all day," Alaina complained.

"Please, this is nothing," Rose replied, "You should see my dad."

The girls got into a conversation about the new issue of _Witch Weekly_ as the post arrived. Rose saw her owl Aldo fly in with a letter. She wasn't expecting a letter at the moment, she still hadn't replied to her mother's latest letter from last week. Aldo gracefully landed on the table and dropped the letter from her grasp. Rose gave Aldo a treat before she flew back to the owlery. Rose grabbed the letter and looked at it quizzically. She opened it, and immediately knew who it was from.

_Dear Rose,_

_I am sorry to be writing this to you, but I thought you should know. Your dad and Uncle Harry were on a mission yesterday and they got attacked. They got out, but your dad was badly injured. He's in St. Mungo's now, but he hasn't woken up yet. I know your first response is to come here, but stay at school. I know your father would want you to focus on your studies at the moment. Please do not worry; he just needs time to recuperate. _

_I give you all my love,_

_Mom _

Rose could barely breathe. She read the letter over and over, just to make sure she had read it correctly. Without saying anything, she grabbed the letter and ran out of the Great Hall. She ran up into her common room, not caring that class started in twenty minutes. Rose sat on the couch by the fire just crying. Rose was not a crier; she had cried maybe ten times in her whole life. But when she heard the news, she couldn't help it. Rose just wanted to see her dad, and to make sure he was all right. By now the letter was barely legible because of all the tears that had spilled onto it.

"Weasley?" Scorpius said as he walked into the common room.

"W-what're y-you doing here Mal-lfoy?" she asked in between sobs.

"I forgot my Charms textbook. What's wrong?" he questioned as he sat next to her.

"M-my d-dad, I j-jus-st, h-he, just l-look," she whispered, handing him the letter.

He slowly read over it, taking in every word. God, that must hurt. He handed Rose back the letter, and grabbed her hand. She looked at him, but was too upset to question his intentions. Rose continued to cry, and Scorpius just sat there, squeezing her hand.

"It's going to be okay Rose, I promise," he whispered.

"_You just called me Rose,_" she said while tears still ran down her face.

"I know."

"Why ar-re y-you here?" She asked softly.

Why was he here? He was helping Weasley. He may have admitted yesterday to himself that he might like Weasley, but still. He wasn't the type to comfort a girl when she was upset.

"You need someone to lean on right now."

That seemed to work, and Rose bought it. He kept reassuring her that everything would be all right. After about ten more minutes, Rose started to calm down. The occasional tear still came, but she was no longer sobbing. She started to spill everything to Malfoy. She told him everything about her dad that she could manage. It made her feel better to just let it all out.

Soon enough, she started to become more comfortable around Scorpius. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and it seemed perfect. She inhaled, and there it was. _The cologne._ Scorpius was wearing it! Did she like him? There was no denying, that was the cologne. He was here for her right now; maybe he wasn't _always_ a prat. Rose never thought that Scorpius had this softer side, but here it was. Maybe she needed to go on a leap of faith.

"Thank you," she said, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he whispered, wiping another tear.

His touch made her shiver. He grabbed a strand of her curly red hair, and tucked it behind her ear. Neither was sure who made the first move, but soon enough their faces were only inches apart. They looked each other in the eyes before their lips met. Unlike their first kiss, it wasn't out of anger or passion. Their lips moved together, like a melodic symphony. It wasn't rough, it was sweet and calm. Their past hatred was behind them, only their future was in front of them. Rose had never felt so alive in all of her life. It all seemed to surreal, and perfect. Even for Scorpius, it was the best kiss ever. It was the perfect way to express everything they had been hiding. Their lips broke apart, and they both were smiling.

"Wow," was all that Rose could say.

Did she really just kiss Scorpius and like it? Her head was spinning. What did this mean now?

**YAY! I know most of you were waiting for this chapter and I hope I did it justice. PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all! :) **


	14. A Fresh Start

**Hey guys. I want to thank everyone for their support so far! :) Please keep it up! I will try and update one more time tomorrow before I leave for a week. Oh, later in the chapter there is notes between Scorpius and Rose. I tried to make it obvious who was writing what, but just in case Scorpius is in italics and Rose is in italics and bold. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

For once in his life, Scorpius didn't run away. After the kiss he stood by Rose's side. He needed to know the truth. Did she feel the same way? They both sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say. No one wanted to make the first move, but they had to say something. Did they really mean it? Where would it go from here?

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Rose whispered.

"I don't know." That was a first.

"What do you want? I mean, from _us_. What're you looking for?" she asked.

Rose knew that she wasn't going to be one of Scorpius' toys. If he liked her too great, but if not this was the end. She wasn't going to be used.

"Look, I think I might like you Rose. I mean, I've always seen you as Weasley: the girl I love annoying, but I don't know."

"I know what you mean. I always thought I hated you, but then the Amortentia incident happened, and it's you. It's your cologne, the firewhiskey; it's you Scorp. But I don't know. I just don't want to get hurt."

"Really, you think it might be me?"

"Yeah, I think so," she muttered.

"Okay, look Rose. I'm not really good at expressing my emotions, but I think I want to try this. My Amortentia was you too. It was never fresh laundry, it was roses. I never thought I'd say this but, I think I like you too."

He again took her hand, and looked into her big brown eyes.

"But what about our families? I know my father will want to kill you; James, Fred, and Hugo will want to kill you; and even Al will want to kill you. I'm guessing your father wouldn't be too happy either that you're dating a Weasley."

Rose had really thought this through, and she was right. No one would really be rooting for them as a couple. Well, maybe Lily but that's one person. Mr. Malfoy accepted Albus as Scorpius' friend, but he still wasn't overly fond of the Weasley/Potter clan. He tolerated them. Ron Weasley would want to kill them too. It seemed like he still had something against Scorpius after all these years. It probably didn't help that every year Rose told him all the terrible things Malfoy had done to her.

"You think Al would kill me? I thought he'd be supportive, ever since, you know, he wanted us to get along," he said.

"Oh no. There's a whole difference between getting along and dating. Besides, when I took his cloak and told him I was going with you he nearly had a conniption until I explain I was only going to the Pitch to kick your butt."

"Okay, but we could keep it a secret. I mean, not tell anyone 'til we're ready, and see where it goes," he suggested.

Rose thought it sounded brilliant. No one got hurt, and they could test the waters, and see where this relationship took them. No one could know, but that was okay. They would make it work.

"All right, let's do it," she exclaimed.

"I know this is going to be tough for you, but I think it's the best option."

"Why would this be hard for me?" Rose asked, quite confused.

"Well because. We'll still have to argue and pretend we hate each other in front of everyone, and I know the only thing you'll be thinking about is how much you want to snog me."

Rose slapped him on the arm, hard. She had gotten quite strong from Quidditch too.

"Just because we're dating doesn't take away the fact that you're still a git," she joked.

* * *

Rose had no idea how she was going to explain to Professor Flitwick why Scorpius and her missed class. She could probably pull the sick card, but she hadn't gone down to the Hospital Wing. Their biggest problem would be giving an excuse to Al. He was in their Charms class, and of course he would want to know why they weren't in class. Thankfully, Rose and Scorpius had History of Magic without Albus, so they had more time to come up with an idea.

For the first time all year, Scorpius sat next to Rose in class. Still, no one had to know about their relationship. Besides, there was only two other people in the class. Professor Binns started to talk, and Scorpius was immediately bored. If he heard about the Goblin Wars one more time- then he had an idea.

_Hey Rose. This is sooo boring. Wanna ditch and find a broom cupboard? _

He passed the note to Rose who quickly looked at it. She was trying to focus on the lecture, but even she had to admit it was quite boring. She quickly scribbled something back to him while giving him a glare.

_**NO. Scorpius Malfoy, I will not cut class to snog you! Just stop and pay attention. I'm trying to take notes. Then again, continue to be distracted so I can beat you on the next exam. **_

_Sure Wealsley. I'll stare at you the whole time, and still beat you._

_**Oh so we're back to a last name basis Malfoy? And don't stare at me. No one can know about us. **_

_Of course not we're not back to a last name basis, Rosie. And no one'll know. Besides Binns, only Wallace and Merkley are here, and they're too busy taking notes. Calm down. _

_**I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! First NEVER call me Rosie. Second, just pay attention to Professor Binns; and third, get your hand off of my leg. **_

_Don't pretend you don't like it. _

Scorpius was given the death glare from Rose, and he moved his hand quickly.

_**What're we going to tell everyone about this morning?**_

_I don't know. We could tell them the truth…_

_**I thought we decided that we weren't going to tell anyone so you wouldn't be killed by my big family. **_

_No, about your dad. We could say how upset you were, and that I just stayed to comfort you._

_**I don't think that'll work. Who would've ever thought that you would have stayed to comfort me? Even though it happened, I don't think they'd believe it. I still don't believe it. We can say I was sick and you took me to the Hospital Wing. **_

_Okay sounds good. Class is almost over, and we have a free period next. What do you want to do?_

_**We could start working on our DADA essay. Or we could talk to Flitwick about what we missed. I think he would accept the Hospital Wing excuse, and he would never talk to Madame Pomfrey to check out our story. **_

_Oh Rose. You have so much to learn. When a guy asks "what do you want to do?" the answer is always find a broom cupboard and snog our brains out. _

_**DADA essay it is.**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :) PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all!**


	15. Discovered

**Hey y'all! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sadly, this one will be the last one before I leave for my camping trip so do not expect an update until next Saturday at the earliest. I'M SORRY! I'm upset about it too. I think it will be good however; it'll give me time to plan out future chapters of the story. Please review so I'll be very happy. :P Haha. ENJOY!**

"Come on Scorp! We have to leave or we'll be late," Rose yelled from her bedroom.

Rose put her book on her bed, determined to finish it later tonight. She fixed her gold and red tie before brushing her hair. She had been leaving it down more often ever since Scorpius had told her how much he loved it. Rose turned around to see that Scorpius was at her door. He had his infamous smirk on his face. It was getting late, and they had to patrol the corridors. He grabbed her hand, and she smiled at him. They walked to the door, and Rose pulled her hand away.

"You can't hold my hand. You're only allowed to in our dorm, where no one can see us."

"Oh come on Rose! No one'll be in the corridors," he replied.

"I don't want to risk it."

They ended the conversation on that note, as they walked out of the dorm. The halls seemed empty and they started to talk. Two weeks ago, they had started secretly dating. Now, any argument was more playful banter, and no heated words were used. Six days ago, Ron had been released from St. Mungo's and was at home for the time being. He would be allowed to go back to work on Monday. They had learned more about each other in the past two weeks than in the last six years. Rose was starting to see the softer side of Scorpius that she loved. Scorpius noticed that Rose was starting to be less stand-offish, and she was warming up to him.

"I still can't believe you like the Cannons. They couldn't win even if the other team was comprised of Hogwarts first-years."

"Shut up!" Rose yelled. "My dad loves them, and he passed that onto me. Besides, they're playing the Falcons tonight, and I guarantee they'll win."

Scorpius laughed at this. There was no way the Cannons could beat the Falcons. It just wasn't humanly possible. The Cannons stunk.

"Care to place a bet on that then?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied quickly.

"Hmm, okay. If the Falcons win tonight, you owe me a kiss," he whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes. Scorpius was becoming so sappy. Normally she was the sappy one. She would have to turn the chairs on him.

"Or I could give you one right now," she whispered passionately.

Before he could react, Rose crushed her lips to his. Scorpius responded enthusiastically. She tugged on his blonde hair, as his hands snaked around her waist. Normally he was the one who could care less about getting caught, and Rose was the uptight one. Boy, had this surprised him. But that was one thing he loved about her. They continued snogging for a few minutes, oblivious to everything around them. The portraits sighed and left their paintings, unable to watch anymore. Rose couldn't believe she was doing this; she was Head Girl after all. She was supposed to be punishing this behavior, not doing it herself! However, neither wanted to stop.

Their lips did break apart when they heard someone giggle behind them. They turned around, and Rose's face turned red: Lily. Scorpius immediately let go of Rose, and backed away from her as if it would make a difference now. Oh shit.

"Lily, I, uh, what're you, um, doing here?" Rose was rambling, unable to say anything more.

While Lily continued to giggle, Rose and Scorpius fixed themselves. Scorpius combed his hair with his fingers, which was messy from Rose. She tucked in her shirt, which had been pulled out during the snogging session.

"Wow. Can't say I'm shocked that you two got together," Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, why are you out of bed? It's after curfew," Rose said sternly, trying to change the subject.

"I nicked the Marauder's Map from Al last week. I wanted to take a walk, and I saw that you two were out, presumably patrolling. I figured that if I saw you guys, you wouldn't rat me out. So, I snuck out and ran into you two snogging. Does Uncle Ron know about you two?" she asked Rose.

"No, no one knows, and you can't tell until we're ready. Please Lily, don't tell anyone," Rose begged.

"You haven't told Al?"

"No. We're afraid Al won't take it well either," Scorpius replied, finally inserting himself in the conversation.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone," Lily said solemnly to the pair. She then turned to Rose. "Tell me how it happened!"

Rose blushed, and looked at Scorpius. How did she explain it? She never really got involved when Lily and her other girl cousins gushed about boys. She just normally sat and read.

"Well Lily, you see, I came into the common room one day, and Rose couldn't help herself anymore and she snogged me."

"Awww. Not only is that sweet, but you're calling her Rose now too," Lily exclaimed. It sounded like a fairy tale to Lily.

Rose glared at Scorpius.

"That's not what happened! If I remember correctly, you kissed me first," Rose retorted.

"Oh come on, Rose. You know that's not true. You just don't want your cousin to think I've changed you," he teased.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Aww. Even as a couple you two still fight," Lily exclaimed.

"Lily get back to your common room before I take away points," Rose murmured. She was done with this conversation.

"'Kay. Night Rosie. See ya Scorp," she said before skipping away.

"That was a close one," Scorpius murmured after Lily was out of earshot.

"We got to be careful. We're lucky that was Lily."

"Yeah you're right," he replied.

Rose put a shocked look on her face. She put her hands over her mouth as if she was surprised.

"Scorpius Malfoy just admitted I was right. Is the world ending? Are you feeling ill?" she asked while laughing.

"Very funny, Rose. Come on, let's go back to the common room, and we can listen to the Cannons/Falcons game so I can win that kiss."

Scorpius grabbed her hand and started to head back towards the dorm. Rose, however, stopped pulling them to a halt.

"First let me just say a few things. First, we haven't finished patrolling the corridors. Second, I already gave you that kiss. Third, haven't we learned anything tonight?" she asked motioning down to their entwined hands.

"Maybe, but I don't want to let go," he whispered. "Besides, we don't have to finish the corridors. No one'll know."

"You're becoming a bad influence, you know?" she muttered, as they walked back to the dorm, Rose had finally given in.

"That's my job."

**Hope you liked it. :) Please review. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! **


	16. Halloween and Eating Habits

**Hey, it's been too long guys! Camp was fun, but I'm glad to be back. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Please review, and make me very happy! :) ENJOY!**

"God, Weasley. Just shut up before you make a bigger fool of yourself!"

"Like you should talk, Malfoy. You're the biggest fool in all of Hogwarts."

"Nice comeback. I've heard better from a five year old."

"Oh just shut up you prat! God, you're so annoying sometimes!"

"Just, save us the time, and walk away now."

Sweat built up on their faces as the tension built. Their voices got louder and louder with every word.

"I hate you, how-"

"Oh come on you're-"

"You're so irritating!"

"You're such a stuck up-"

Everyone in the hallway could hear Rose and Scorpius arguing. What they didn't know was this was part of their plan. As usual, it had started off as something stupid Rose had planned. This time it was whistling. Scorpius rudely asked her to stop and she refused. This led to their screaming in the hallway, which Al eventually broke up. Rose stomped up to the common room, continuing the façade. A few minutes later, Scorpius ran up to the common room as well after everyone had left the scene.

He started chuckling as he walked into the common room. Rose was sitting there with a book, waiting for him.

"Good job today," he whispered, "really believable."

"You were too. I just hope no one suspects anything. I just, I can't imagine; I mean, I don't know what we'd do if-"

"Calm down, Rose. No one suspects anything, as long as Lily keeps her mouth shut," he replied.

"When are we going to tell everyone Scorp?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I don't know."

"We need to tell them sometime. We can't hide forever."

"I know we can't hide this forever, but I don't know Rose. Not many people are going to take it lightly that we're dating," Scorpius replied.

"I just want to get it out in the open so we don't have to pretend anymore."

"So do I. Tell you what; why don't we tell your family around Christmas at the Burrow? I'm always invited, and obviously you'll be there. Then we can tell my family sometime later during break."

"Okay, Scorp. It's a deal. We can keep it a secret until Christmas."

And so the plan was set.

* * *

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating on what happened to be the morning of October 31. She took a sip of pumpkin juice before returning to her conversation with Alaina.

"Really Rose, I would kill for your hair."

"Trust me, Alaina. You don't want my hair. It's so unmanageable."

"I don't know Rose. It's so cute."

"It takes forever to do in the morning. It's terrible," Rose replied.

Alice was staring off into the distance, unaware that by now quite a people were staring at her. Alaina coughed before Alice snapped out of her daydream.

"Are you alright?" Rose whispered to Alice.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Haven't been getting much sleep lately."

Rose didn't fully buy this story, but she didn't have time to question Alice further before Scorpius interrupted their conversation.

"Weasley, we need to talk," Scorpius said, walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"Whatever Malfoy. Fine."

Rose got up from her seat, following Scorpius. What did he possibly need to talk to her about this morning? He rarely talked to her when they were in the Great Hall.

"What is it Scorp?" she questioned once they were in the hallway alone.

"I was wondering if you had any plans tonight. If not, I thought we could do something special for Halloween."

"I'd love that," Rose replied.

"Meet me outside the Room of Requirement at 8."

Rose stood there for a few moments, trying to process everything. They had their first date tonight.

"Okay that sounds great."

"Rose? Scorpius? What're you two doing out here?"

They turned around to see Albus behind them. Rose's eyes got wide as she tried to think of an excuse for her cousin.

"Al, I thought you were in the Great Hall. Scorp-_Malfoy_ had a stupid question about the patrol schedule. Now if you two excuse me, I have a Transfiguration exam to study for."

With that, Rose sauntered back to the Gryffindor table, not wanting to give anything away to Al. Sure, her and Scorpius weren't doing anything when Al had saw them, but it's not like they usually had a civilized conversation in public. As she finished eating breakfast, Rose couldn't wait until tonight. It was going to be perfect.

* * *

Rose stood outside of the Room of Requirement, waiting for Scorpius. Her hair was in tight curls that fell past her shoulders. She was wearing a bright blue dress that was cut right above her knees, and had thin straps. Rose clutched her wand in her right hand, not wanting to run into anyone besides Scorpius.

"Someone looks nice," a voice behind the corner whispered.

Rose turned around to see her secret boyfriend. He ran his fingers through his bleach blonde hair as he walked around the corner. His periwinkle shirt wasn't tucked in, in his usual manner.

"C'mon, I've set up the whole room already," he exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

They glanced around the hallway, making sure no one was around. The next second, the door to the Room of Requirement was opened, and they walked inside. Rose gasped as she looked around the room. There were jack-o-lanterns moving on the ceiling, a couch by the fire, and a small round table in the middle of the room, covered with food.

"You did all of this?" Rose asked, barely containing her excitement.

Scorpius nodded briefly, and smiled. He motioned to the table, and they sat down. Earlier, Scorpius had mentioned not to eat a lot at the Halloween feast, and Rose had complied. She figured that they would have some food, but she never expected this! Lamp chops, steak and kidney pie, Cornish pasties, roasted potatoes, and baked pumpkin was spilled across the table.

The pair began to talk and eat simultaneously. She grabbed handfuls of everything, determined to eat it all. Rose tried not to be a pig, but everything looked so good. After all, she had gotten her father's appetite. Scorpius smirked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?" Rose asked when she saw his face.

"Nothing. I just love how you can eat so much, and stay so thin. It amuses me."

"Oh so now my eating habits amuse you?" she questioned jokingly.

"Yes very much so," he replied.

"Oh, shut up Malfoy."

"So now we're back to a last name basis?" Scorpius asked in his best "Rose" voice.

"That's a terrible impression of me! I'm not a stuck up snob on helium!" she retorted.

"Maybe, but if so, you're _my_ stuck up snob on helium," he replied jokingly, grabbing her hand.

"And you'll always be my annoying prat," she answered, squeezing his hand in return.

Some things never change.

**Hope you liked it. :) I'll try to update ASAP. Oh, and by the way the date isn't over yet. Please put a smile on my face and review! You know you want to. :) Haha. You guys are awesome. **


	17. The Cloak and Jealousy

**Hey guys. :) I'm sorry it's been so long! I know you don't want to hear excuses, but I've been sneezing and coughing my guts out for the past week, so it's been kind of hard to have time to write. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I love all of you. :) Thanks for the support, and please review. It makes me smile to know that you guys like this story, and hear your thoughts. Enjoy! :) **

"No way!" Rose yelled, while continuously laughing.

"It's true," Scorpius continued calmly.

"There is no way that you have read _Pride and Prejudice_! You've always said that you've detested muggle books."

"A guy can lie you know. It doesn't sound very cool and manly to admit to reading a girly muggle book," he retorted.

"It's not a girly book! Besides, I forgot Malfoy cares a lot about his reputation," she said playfully.

"Like you should talk Weasley. Miss Little Goody Two Shoes," he exclaimed poking her in the ribs.

"Hey! I'm not Miss Little Goody Two Shoes. I can be bad if I want!" she cried.

"Really. Have you ever gotten a detention before?" he asked, testing her.

"Yes, you should know! Our one argument in fifth year when I punched you. McGonagall gave me detention for that. I was so nervous to write to my parents, but all my dad wrote back was 'good job.'"

"Wow, your dad really does hate me. So what, one detention? That's nothing. How many did James, Fred, and Roxy get? They must have broken the record!"

James, Fred, and Roxanne were Rose's cousins who graduated last year. They were the infamous pranksters of the school, and always got detention.

"174 in total. Apparently that broke my Uncle George and Uncle Fred's record. However, it didn't break the Marauder's."

Rose and her cousins grew up listening to the stories of the Marauder's time at school. Even Scorpius had heard a few of them throughout the years.

"So, how many detentions have you gotten, bad boy?" Rose asked playfully.

"Seven," he muttered.

"What, that's it? You make it sound like you're so bad and break all these rules, and you've only gotten seven detentions?"

"As I told you earlier in the year, I never get caught."

"Sure, Malfoy, sure."

"Really, it's true. Plus it's not that hard when your best friend owns an invisibility cloak, and has a map that reveals the location of everyone at Hogwarts."

"Al just let you borrow them when ever you wanted? No fair!" she replied.

They sat on the couch on the fire, continuing the conversation. Rose rubbed her chocolate eyes, starting to get tired. It had to be close to midnight, but they were enjoying the night and each other's company. After a while, the conversation died down. Rose placed her head on Scorpius' shoulder as he grabbed her hand. Nothing romantic happened, but it meant the world to the pair. It was the perfect way to end the night.

* * *

Scorpius rubbed his eyes, forgetting where he was. All of a sudden, it came back to him. He noticed the fire in front of him, and the black walls. _They were in the Room of Requirement. They had fallen asleep. _

"Rose, wake up now!" he yelled, while shaking her.

"Wa-what?" she muttered, opening her eyes.

"We must have fallen asleep. We need to get back to the dorm," he declared.

"_Bloody Hell_. What time is it?"

"About four o'clock. We've been sleeping for three hours."

"What if we get caught on our way back?" she asked, still worried.

"Ah, Rose. Still worried about being caught? Some things never change. Besides, who'll be up at four in the morning? But, haven't you heard me? I _never_ get caught."

Scorpius then pulled something out from under the couch, and Rose recognized it immediately. The invisibility cloak. Al had given it to Scorpius. A giant smirk came on his face while Rose scowled.

"Now are you scared?" He asked playfully.

"Shut up you prat," she replied while hitting him.

He offered her the cloak and they both hid under it. At seventeen, they were both too big to fit under it completely. So in response, their feet were showing. Once under the cloak, there was no personal space. Rose could feel Scorpius' breath on the back of her neck. His chest was basically pressed against her back. They stayed silent as they walked back to the common room. However, when walking down the final staircase, Rose didn't see Mrs. Norris right in front of her. Yes, after all these years Mrs. Norris was still alive, even after 10 "assasination" attempts by James, Fred, and Roxy. Rose was just about to trip over Mrs. Norris when Scorpius grabbed her shoulders, pulling them backwards. They landed with a thud on a stair, laughing their heads off. Mrs. Norris ran off, meowing as she always did.

"Now you really owe me, Weasley," he whispered.

For once, Rose decided to play his game.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy."

With that, she crushed her lips to his. He responded enthusiastically, his hands roaming her body. Their lips moved as one, happily uniting. Rose tugged on his platinum blonde hair, while resting her other hand on his shoulder. Scorpius' tongue grazed her teeth, and Rose emitted a soft moan. It felt so dangerous to be snogging under in invisibility cloak at four in the morning while heading back to their rooms. But, for once, Rose didn't care. They continued to snog, feeling the passion of one another. However, the kiss did have to come to an end, and they eventually broke apart.

* * *

Rose rubbed her eyes, having not slept after they got back to their room the night before. She grabbed her Potions textbook out of her bag as she slumped into her seat. Scorpius hadn't arrived yet, nor had Albus. They were probably walking together from breakfast. She tried to wake herself up; she had to focus, especially for Potions. Scorpius couldn't distract her during this class, even though it seemed like that was what he was doing lately. Rose hadn't been spending as much time on schoolwork as she used to. Having a secret boyfriend did that to you.

Suddenly Scorpius came and sat down next to Rose, but not before Adam Kilmer came to their Potions table as well. Adam was a seventh year Ravenclaw who rarely talked to Rose or her friends for that matter. However, with his dirty blonde hair and good looks, most girls at Hogwarts found him quite attractive.

"Hey Rose."

"Uh, hi Adam," Rose answered back.

"I was, um, wondering if next weekend after the Quidditch match if you, uh, wanted to hang out. There was gonna be a party in the Ravenclaw common room, and you could come with me, I mean if you wanted."

Rose was at a loss for words. She had to say no to Adam, but how? She couldn't exactly admit to having a boyfriend since it was still a secret. But quickly, almost too quickly, Scorpius replied for her.

"Sorry Kilmer, Weasley can't go with you. We're having a Prefect's meeting next Saturday after the match. And besides, I don't think you're her type. Now run off before I give you detention for admitting to throwing a party. And don't do it again."

Rose's jaw hit the ground as Adam ran back to his seat in the front of the room. Did Scorpius really just tell him off? I mean, sure she was going to say no, but that was harsh. Then a though hit her. She was going to have fun with this.

"I think someone was jealous," she whispered as Slughorn started his lesson.

"Was not," he muttered.

"You looked like you wanted to hex Kilmer to death. Just admit it."

"Doesn't mean I was jealous."

"Yes it does, and you know it Malfoy."

"Whatever you say, Weasley."

**Had to end the chapter on another argument. :P I hoped you liked it. Again, I'm so sorry this took me so long! The next one'll be quicker considering I already have the whole thing planned out. Love you guys, and please review. :) **


	18. The Fall

**Hey guys. :) Thanks for the reviews and support you guys have been giving this story. Over 100 reviews! :) Please review and I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY! **

"Rose what're you doing after the match?" Alice asked as they sat in the stands, waiting for the Slytherin/Ravenclaw game to start.

"Oh I was planning on going back to my room and studying," she lied.

Really, Scorpius and Rose had made plans after the match, secretly of course.

"Come on Rose! You're always studying, you need to take a break. Come to the Ravenclaw party with us tonight. It'll be a ton of fun!"

"I'm sorry Alice, just not tonight. I really have to focus, N.E.W.T.s are coming up."

"Yeah, in like five months!" she interjected.

Before they could continue the conversation, the match started. Rose's stomach flipped as the teams flew out onto the field. She was cheering for Slytherin, but she didn't want to be too vocal. People thought she was only cheering for them because her cousin was captain of the team, not because she had a boyfriend on the Slytherin team. Rose couldn't keep her eyes off of Scorpius as he was tossed the quaffle. He made his way down the pitch, and tossed it into the left goal. The Ravenclaw keeper, Robert Cooper missed. Slytherin was now leading 10-0.

Rose continued to stare at Scorpius as the game continued. Soon enough, the score was 50-10. Scorpius was handed the quaffle, yet again, and flew down the pitch. The whole crowd gasped as a bludger missed Scorpius by a few inches. Rose buried her head in her hands, not thinking about how she was looking. When she returned her attention to the game a few minutes later, Alaina gave her a questioning look. Rose immediately dismissed her, and internally scolded herself for acting in such a way.

Ravenclaw had scored a few times, and now it was 50-40. So far, Albus had not caught sight of the snitch so far, nor had the Ravenclaw Seeker. Bludgers were flying everywhere, but no one was really paying attention to them. The players on the field were too focused on something else. Rose heard Lily murmur something to Hugo, but she wasn't really paying attention. She wanted Al to find the snitch quickly so the game could be over.

Scorpius and Susan Banks scored even more, now leading 80-40. Al had flown around a few times, but hadn't really seen anything so far. The bludgers seemed to be especially rough today, and unfortunately, neither team's beaters were that great. The Ravenclaw chaser grabbed the quaffle and flew down the pitch. Scorpius flew right behind him, trying to catch him before Ravenclaw scored. Scorpius leaned forward on his broom, trying to reach forward and grab the quaffle. He couldn't allow Ravenclaw to score again if they wanted to win. He hoped that Al would soon find the snitch, so they could win the match. Rose sat biting her nails praying that Scorpius wouldn't fall off his broom. A few more inches, and he would.

Quickly, the pair was approaching Zabini who was playing Keeper for Slytherin. Scorpius knew that if he was going to make his move it had to be now. In one swift motion, he jerked his broomstick to the right, cutting Everett off and grabbing the quaffle. This caused uproar from the stands. People could hardly contain themselves. Alaina eyed Rose oddly when she noticed her loud applause. Scorpius turned around and made his way down the pitch. At the same time, Albus had caught sight of the snitch and he immediately flew after it. Everyone was on pins and needles. If Al caught the snitch now, Slytherin would be in first place for the House Cup. Tommy Foster, the Ravenclaw Seeker, followed Albus wanting a chance at the snitch as well. Scorpius raised the quaffle above his head, ready to take a shot. However a bludger, just hit by a Ravenclaw Beater, came spinning towards his head. Before he could react, the bludger hit him in the head. Rose loudly called his name, but it was too late. Scorpius came spiraling off his broom, and started to fall. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

The entire Slytherin Quidditch team stood around Scorpius' bed in the Hospital Wing waiting for him to wake up. Lily stood next to her brother, wanting to see him as well. Ravenclaw had won the match, but no one blamed Scorpius. Tommy Foster had grabbed the snitch as Al was watching Scorpius. Scorpius had been unconscious for a few hours now. As he was falling, Professor Longbottom was quick enough to slow him down with a flick of his wand. Rose immediately screamed, as did most others in the stands. Of course, Rose wanted to rush to her boyfriend's side the second he came off the pitch, but she knew this wasn't the smartest idea. She had promised that they would keep their relationship a secret until Christmas, and Rose would stick to her word. She had planned to wait a few hours when the Hospital Wing cleared out to visit him. By then, everyone would be eating dinner. Rose sat on the couch in the common room, staring at the fire. She held back tears, knowing that Scorpius wouldn't want that. He would be back to normal soon enough, and everything would be all right.

* * *

Rose quietly snuck down the stairs, sneaking past the Great Hall. Now that everyone was eating dinner, it was her chance to visit Scorpius. After such an eventful day, no one would notice her disappearance from dinner. Ten steps away from the Hospital Wing, a voice interrupted her.

"Where are you going Rosie?"

"Oh god, Alaina. You scared me."

"What's up Rose? You've been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean? I'v-ve been myself," she said shakily.

"No you haven't. The whole Quidditch match; something was up. You weren't yourself at all. And then Scorpius fell and you looked like it was the end of the world. Now, you're going to the Hospital Wing, don't deny it, to visit Scorpius and see how he's doing. So once again, I'm going to ask, what's up?"

"Nothing! I know Malfoy and I aren't friends, but I still feel bad about what happened. So, yes, I'm visiting him for a few moments. Really Alaina, I'm fine. Nothing's up."

With that, Rose stormed away and walked into the Hospital Wing. She knew that was a close one, and they had to be more careful from now on. After talking to Madam Pomfrey for ten minutes, Rose was finally allowed to visit Scorpius. As predicted, no one was there anymore. She sat down on the side of the bed, and grabbed his hand. Scorpius still hadn't woken up yet, but Madam Pomfrey said he should wake up by morning.

For the longest time, Rose just sat there holding her boyfriend's hand, and whispering to him, even though he couldn't hear her. Rose told him how she was feeling about everything that had happened today. Rose even told Scorpius about the close call she had with Alaina and how she would have to be more careful. She sat there with Scorpius until curfew when Madam Pomfrey ushered her out of the room. But what Rose didn't know was for the past ten minutes, Alaina had been standing behind her, watching her. She had heard the whole conversation.

**Hope you guys liked it. :) PLEASE REVIEW! (I know you want to) :P Pretty, pretty please? Haha. I love you all! **


	19. Letters and Arguments

**Hola mi amigos! :) Long time no see. Another chapter. Please read, review, and love. :P ENJOY!**

Alaina headed back to the Gryffindor common room, angrier than ever. Why would Rose lie to her? They were supposed to be friends. Sure, it wasn't nice to sneak around, but what was she supposed to do? Alaina could tell that Rose was acting differently and she had denied it. Of anyone, Alaina could tell the signs of a crush. It was only too obvious. There was no way she was talking to Rose now. How could she ever trust her again?

* * *

Scorpius still hadn't been released from the Hospital Wing yet. The past few days had been terrible without him. Rose felt so lonely, and Madam Pomfrey wasn't allowing anymore visitors at the moment. Rose had been hanging around Al a lot lately, since he was also missing his best mate. She really hadn't talked to Alaina, but that was because she was busy. Not that Rose wasn't busy or anything. Rose had been studying a lot lately, considering N.E.W.T.s weren't that far away. She needed to do well on those if she really wanted to become an Auror. Rose needed someone to talk to about her Scorpius situation, but it seemed like she had no one. Then a thought occurred to her.

_Dear Victoire, _

_I hope you and Teddy are doing well. Hogwarts has been fine, but I feel like I have no one to talk to. This weekend we can go to Hogsmeade, and I was hoping you could come so we could discuss something. Say 3:00 at The Hog's Head? I know you hate that place, but the Three Broomsticks is too crowded. Oh and please don't tell anyone. I don't want the family getting a whiff of this- yet. Sorry for the secrecy, I'll tell you everything tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Hastily, she ran to the owlery to send the letter off. Rose hoped that Victoire would be able to talk to her. Out of everyone in the family, she was probably the most understanding. Victoire would accept her relationship with Scorpius, and not question her like most. She would provide the best advice possible, and comfort Rose in anyway she could.

For two years, Victoire had been married to Teddy Lupin. Besides the Potter household and the Burrow, she felt the most comfortable at their flat. Teddy was practically an older brother to Rose and she could trust the pair with anything. However, Rose thought this was more of "girl talk" and would be better suited for just Victoire. Surely Scorpius wouldn't be upset if she told one person. And besides, they'd be telling everyone by Christmas anyway. That was only a little over a month away.

Rose attached the letter to her owl, Talia, and she immediately flew away. She then decided to get her mind off of things by heading to the Great Hall since it was around dinner. As she walked through the doors, she noticed Albus sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Al had friends in Slytherin, but it was tough without Scorpius. He was truly his best friend.

"You know you don't have to sit alone. Come and join us," Rose whispered.

Ever since the War, students were not required to sit with their houses at meals; however, most did. Albus nodded and followed Rose to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Al," Alice exclaimed as they sat down. "How's Scorp doing?"

"Why don't you ask Rose," Alaina muttered, annoyance clearly evident in her tone.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Rose asked, trying to put up a front. "It's not like we're friends or anything."

"He was better when I was there yesterday. Madam Pomfrey says he should be out by Sunday," Albus said, ignoring Rose and Alaina.

"Too bad he's going to miss a trip to Hogsmeade. You can come with us Al," Alice offered, trying not to sound desperate.

"Uh, thanks that sounds nice."

"That's so sad that Scorp won't be back in time for Hogsmeade, huh Rose?" Alaina interjected.

"I guess."

What was Alaina playing at? She seemed annoyed and irritated, but what had Rose done?

"Have you guys finished the Herbology homework yet?" Al asked, trying to change the conversation.

"No way! Even though my dad teaches that class, I still have so much trouble understanding anything," Alice replied.

Rose, Albus, and Alice sat there discussing this for the next few minutes while Alaina sat glaring at Rose. Soon enough, Lily and Hugo came down to eat too.

"Hi everyone!" Lily announced as she sat down next to Albus.

Albus and Hugo got into an animated discussion about Quidditch while Lily, Rose and Alice were addressing the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Then it hit Rose; how was she supposed to meet Victoire alone if she was hanging out about her friends? Rose hadn't thought about this. Or, what if Victoire couldn't come at all? She was literally bursting at the seams to tell someone about her secret relationship.

"I really want to go to the Shrieking Shack. I've never been there before, but Dad's told me the stories about all the secrets hidden there," Lily exclaimed.

"That's not the only secret Hogwarts is hiding." Alaina muttered, glaring at Rose as she stood up and left the Great Hall.

"What's her problem?" Rose asked.

"She's been angry at you for the past few days. Won't tell me why though," Alice whispered.

"I'm going to talk to her."

Rose rushed out of the Great Hall, searching for Alaina. When she was no where to be found, Rose headed to the Gryffindor common room. She still knew the password since Rose hung out there occasionally. After getting past the Fat Lady, she saw Alaina sitting by the fire.

"Hey," Rose whispered, sitting beside her.

"Just don't talk to me."

"What did I do?"

"I thought we were friends. Boy, was I wrong."

"What the hell did I do?" Rose screamed, standing up.

"You know what you did! Friends don't keep secrets from each other. I'm not an idiot Rose! I know. I saw you in the Hospital Wing, and I heard what you said! Stop lying to everyone!"

Oh. So she knew about her and Scorpius. It wasn't her fault though. It was their choice to keep it a secret for a while.

"How dare you follow me! It wasn't your business. It's our decision to tell people when we're ready. I can't believe you would do that. How old are we five? You still follow people! And you have the audacity to question _my_ trust? You're unbelieveable!"

"Some friend you are!" Alaina called as Rose ran out of the common room.

She ran back to her bedroom, eyes filled with tears. Alaina was one of her best friends, and they'd never fought that badly before. Rose wiped her eyes as she sat on her bed, sobbing. Suddenly, Talia flew in the open window, and dropped something on Rose's bed.

_Rose,_

_Of course I'll come tomorrow. I hope everything is all right. See you at 3._

_Vic_

**Hope you liked it. Please review! Press that button! DO IT! Haha. Love you all!**


	20. A Jacket Can Make Someone Really Warm

**Hey guys. :) I wanted to thank you all for the support this story has gotten. Every review with kind words and constructive criticism really helps me to improve as a writer. I cannot thank you guys enough! So (for another hour...) it's J.K. Rowling's and Harry Potter's birthday! Amazing I know. These books are my life and I would be lost without it. One last final note: Lilly, your question will be answered in this chapter. Love you guys! ENJOY. :)**

Rose woke up, and brushed her fiery hair out of her face. As she pushed her covers off, she noticed the breeze coming through the open window and it sent chills down her spine. Grabbing her brush, she tried to comb her bushy hair. Tangled as it was, her curls still bounced. Her chocolate eyes reflected and stared back at her through the mirror. She ran to her closet to pick something out. Rose wasn't one to really care about appearance, but she still wanted to look good today.

After internally debating for a few minutes, she decided on a navy blue sweater and a pair of jeans. The sweater was formed fitting, and highlighted the right places. It wasn't showy or grabbing attention, but it was perfect for an occasion like today.

Rose wished that Scorpius could have joined her today, but there was no way that could have happened. Even if he wasn't in the Hospital Wing, they couldn't have gone as a couple. Hopefully, by the next Hogsmeade weekend, the weekend after they get back from Christmas break, they could go together as a couple. Everything would have been revealed by then.

After much deliberation, Rose finally figured out how she was going to sneak away from her friends so she could meet Victoire. A little before three, she would complain about her stomach, and pretend to head back to the castle. However, she would really just head to The Hog's Head to meet Vic. It wasn't brilliant, but it was the best plan Rose had.

After sitting by the fire and reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for an hour, Rose headed down to the Great Hall. She had planned to meet Alice, Alaina, Sam and Al in a half an hour. In the meantime, she grabbed a bite to eat. Rose didn't want to overeat, especially since she was this nervous.

"Hey Rosie," Alice said while plopping down next to her.

"Hi Alice," she replied, ignoring Alaina who sat on Alice's other side.

After what had happened last night, Rose wasn't planning on talking to Alaina anytime soon. As much as Rose tried to get the argument out of her head, it was all she could think about. Just to spite Alaina, Rose started talking to Sam, Alaina's boyfriend.

Soon enough Al came down, and they were ready to go. Rose smiled at her cousin as they left the grounds. Albus looked exactly like Harry did when he was 18, and everyone made sure to remind him of that. His messy jet-black hair, covering his emerald eyes made him look like Harry in miniature. Short and sweet, Al hated being compared to his father. Rose felt bad for him, but knew how he felt. She was always being compared to her parents, and like Al, she hated it too. They weren't their parents; they were completely different people.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, they headed to Honeydukes. Everyone could use some sweets. The group broke apart, each going to get their favorite candy. Rose brushed her hair out of her face as she headed to the back of the store to find some sugar quills. She had to stock up on these, considering they were her favorite candy and all. Suddenly she heard the voices of Alaina and Sam, coming from a few aisles over.

"But I don't understand why you're mad at Rose," Sam said.

Hearing her name, Rose walked quietly over towards the couple, hiding behind a stack of acid pops.

"Because, she lied and kept secrets from me. Friends don't keep secrets."

"This is Rose we're talking about. If she's keeping a secret, there has to be a reason why."

"It doesn't matter. She still shouldn't lie to us," Alaina replied, her voice getting strained.

"Well what was the secret then if it's such a big deal?" Sam asked.

Oh no. This was it. Alaina would tell Sam who would spread it to the whole world. Sam and her were friends after all, but there was no significant trust between them. After all, Alaina was angry with her at the moment. Scorpius would kill her, but technically it wasn't her fault. She had never told Alaina.

"I-I can't tell you."

Rose froze in shock. She thought for sure Alaina would love to spill her secret. Why didn't she tell Sam?

"See, I knew it. Even when you're mad at Rose, you still won't betray her. That's why I love you." He kissed the top of her head, before walking away and heading towards the jelly slugs.

"I know you're there, Rose," Alaina whispered, not even turning around.

Rose made her way from out behind the acid pops, facing Alaina.

"Why didn't you tell him? I mean, I just don't understand."

"Because, even though I'm mad at you, I'm not going to hurt you like that. That would be low even for me. What I don't get is, _why_ couldn't you tell me? Do you not trust me or something? I mean, I wouldn't have told anyone."

"You're right," Rose replied, "I should have told you and Alice. And of course I trust you. It's just when it happened, we didn't want to tell anyone 'cause we weren't sure how people would take it, and we weren't sure how it would go. How do you tell your best friends that your enemy is now your boyfriend? I mean, we were planning on telling everyone around Christmas. We just didn't know what to do, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

With that the girls hugged, and finished making up. They were both smiling, glad to get this argument behind them. It was great to be friends again.

"You know, someday you have to tell me everything. I want to hear every little detail."

Rose laughed at this.

"There really isn't that much to tell," Rose replied.

"I don't care, but I do have to ask: are you going to tell Alice soon?"

"I don't know Alaina. It's not just up to me, though. I have to talk to Scorp about it. Besides you're not the only one who knows. Lily caught us a while ago. And in a little bit, I'm going to sneak away from you guys and talk to my cousin Victoire about it. I don't know, but everyone's going to know in a month anyway. So please keep it a secret for now," she begged.

"All right, Rose. Just be careful."

"Thank you, thank you!" Rose gave Alaina a quick hug and they went to the front of the store with the rest of their friends.

Rose paid for her sugar quills, and the group left. As they headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a cold breeze came along. This was expected since it was the third week of November. It seemed that everyone had come prepared, but Alice. While everyone else was wearing sweaters and jackets, she was in a short sleeve blouse. She started to shiver, but tried not to show it. Of course, it was still quite obvious. Her already pale arms were white, and were covered in goose bumps. Seeing she was freezing, Al took off his coat and handed it to Alice.

"Oh Al, don't give it to me! You'll freeze!"

Now Al was left with a plain white tee shirt. He would surely freeze in a few moments, but he would be chivalrous anyway.

"No you keep it. I'll be fine," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Alice couldn't stop smiling. He had just given her his jacket! She placed her hands in the pockets, feeling warm inside and out. Albus struck a conversation with her about the Holyhead Harpies while trying not to think about how cold he was.

"I don't get it," Alaina whispered to Rose, "is he a wizard or not? Use a simple heat spell and no one has to freeze!"

"Just let them be," she replied, "it's more romantic this way."

Soon enough, they arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. A little over twenty years ago, George and his wife Angelina had bought the space that used to be Zonko's and turned it into their second store. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina always made sure to work at the Hogsmeade store whenever Hogwarts students were around. Since Fred and Roxanne had graduated the year before, they had been working at the shop too. James occasionally came to help too, but he was pretty busy since he was training to become an auror.

Even after all these years, Rose was still overwhelmed by the vastness of the store. Her uncles were amazing to have come up with something like this. Yes, she had heard all about her Uncle Fred. Even though she had never met him, she still had an infinite amount of respect for him. Things were flying around everywhere, and Rose had to duck to avoid being hit by some of the latest products. The shop had to be one of her favorite places in all the world. She waved to her Uncle George and he ran over to her.

"Hey Rosie. Pick out what ever you want. It's on the house."

"Stop it! I'm paying, I insist," she replied.

"You're too much like your mother. Now you listen to me young lady, if I hear from _anyone _that you've paid for _anything_, you'll never be allowed in this store again!" he said dramatically.

"All right Uncle George," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

While Alaina and Alice went off to find the WonderWitch products, Sam was intrigued by the Nosebleed Nougats. This was just what Rose needed, everyone was else was preoccupied. Quickly, she grabbed Albus and dragged him over to the canary creams. Being caught by surprise, Al wiped the look of fear off his face once he realized it was just his cousin.

"Don't play dumb with me, Al. Come on, just admit it!"

"Admit what?" he asked.

"That you fancy Alice!" she whispered.

"I DO NOT FANCY ALICE!" he yelled.

"Yes you do, it's so obvious," Rose replied.

Was it really that obvious? Sure, he fancied Alice, but he would never admit that to Rose. She might be one of his best friends, but she was good friends with Alice too. He could never tell Rose his feelings.

"Really Al, you should ask her out," Roxanne said, basically appearing out of nowhere.

"God, Roxy you scared me," Albus muttered.

"Seriously Al, what's holding you back?" Rose whispered.

"I just don't fancy her, all right?"

Al walked away angrily, not wanting to talk about it anymore. He couldn't deal with this right now, especially not from Rose. Of all his cousins, she was the least girly. She never made him talk about his feelings or anything mushy. So why now did she bring it up, at the time he least wanted it? He barely knew how to describe his feelings for Alice, so how could he tell them to Rose?

"You're going to try to get them together aren't you?" Roxanne asked after Albus was out of earshot.

"Of course I am Roxy. It wouldn't be right if I didn't."

**Hope you guys liked it. Tried to add more Alice/Albus in this chapter. :) Next chapter will include the meeting with Victoire. And don't worry, Scorpius will be back soon. :P Please review and give me your thoughts. Love you guys so much! :) **


	21. Nothing Else Mattered

**I know it's been a while and you probably want to kill me. Instead read the story and review! :P**

After saying goodbye to Roxy and grabbing a box of canary creams for Hugo, Rose found Alice and Alaina over by the pygmy puffs. The girls continued to stand in awe before the cute creatures in front of them. It was like they were hypnotized. Soon enough, Sam and Al dragged the girls away from the pygmy puffs and out of the store. Not having eaten in almost six hours and being two teenage boys, Sam and Al wanted to get to The Three Broomsticks, and quick. Wait, almost six hours! It was almost three, and she needed to meet Vic. As much as Victoire loved her, if she was late she'd be dead. But she had to play this right.

They arrived at The Three Broomsticks, and found a table. Classmates sat all around them, involved in their own affairs. Rose even noticed Lily and Hugo at a table not that far away.

"I'm going to order us each a Butterbeer," Al announced getting up from the table.

"Oh, Al! Don't get me one," Rose said, "In fact I'm not feeling well." She clutched her stomach for dramatic effect. "I'm going to head back to the castle. I think I should go see Madam Pomfrey."

Alaina rolled her eyes at Rose's attempt to act like she had a stomach ache. She was being quite melodramatic.

"I'll go with you Rosie," Alice said.

This Rose had not accounted for. Oh damn.

"No Alice, stay here with Al. Besides, it's almost three and Sam said he would take me to Madam Puddifoot's," Alaina said, coming to Rose's rescue.

"I-I did?"

"_Yes _Sam. Well we got to go. Bye guys!"

Alaina grabbed Sam's arm and yanked him out of The Three Broomsticks. Rose would have to thank Alaina later for not only saving her arse, but for also basically setting up Alice and Al on a date.

"Well, like I said I better go, and visit Madam Pomfrey. I'll see you guys later."

As Rose was walking out, she saw Lily and Hugo laughing. She wanted to ask them what was up, but she didn't have time. She was late already. Rose shivered as she walked through the street, trying to avoid anyone she knew. She was paranoid that word would get back to Al that Rose didn't really go back to visit Madam Pomfrey.

The Hog's Head wasn't Rose's favorite place in Hogsmeade. In fact, it was probably her least favorite place. Even after Aberforth had died, the place was still a dump. Sure, Rose had heard everything that had happened there during the war, but the place still gave her the creeps.

"Rosie!" Victoire yelled the second Rose walked through the door.

Rose noticed that Vic had already gotten them a table and there were two butterbeers sitting there. She smiled to herself, knowing that Victoire was awesome. Her blonde hair was tied up, showing such contrast to her pink cheeks. Her slim fingers were tapping on the table, patiently waiting. Rose always thought that Victoire had this natural beauty that she used to be envious of. Her full red lips parted slightly, turning into a smile.

"Okay, so what's going on Rose?"

"It's a long story Vic, but I just had to tell someone. But you can't tell anyone, except Teddy. I mean, we plan on telling everyone at Christmas, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

"'We plan on telling everyone at Christmas.' Who else is involved Rose? You're not pregnant are you?" With that last sentence, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Bloody hell no! Vic I can't even believe you would suggest that!"

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, so are you going to tell me or not?"

Rose took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She could trust Vic, she had to do it. By no means was she ashamed of Scorpius.

"I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh bloody hell, Uncle Ron's gonna kill you," she replied.

"I know; that's why I need your advice. We're planning on telling everything on Christmas at the Burrow, but how? I mean I don't want everyone to overreact, and disown me."

"Rose you're going to be fine. Just calm down, I was kidding."

"What should I do Vic?" Rose asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

She sat there waiting for any advice that came out of Victoire's mouth.

"Be friendly for the first couple of hours together. Show everyone that you can get along. Then, later announce that you're dating."

That did sound like a good idea to Rose. It's not like they had a better idea in mind at the moment.

"But what about how everyone'll react? Vic, they're not as understanding as you," she replied.

"Rose do you love him?"

This took Rose off guard. _Did she love him?_ They hadn't been dating that long, but she did feel strongly about their relationship. But was it love?

"Well, I-uh,"

Smooth Rose.

"Do you remember your first year you came onto Platform 9 ¾? When James saw Teddy and I kissing for the first time? I've never really told anyone how I felt about it. I was so happy that Teddy kissed me, but then I thought that James had ruined it by, well, interrupting us. I was so embarrassed that he was going to tell the family, and I wasn't sure how they were going to take it. Before we were dating, Teddy was already a part of the family. I was scared that they would look at him differently because he was now my boyfriend. Then it hit me: I loved Teddy. It didn't matter what my family thought about him anymore. All that mattered was that we loved each other."

Rose tried to digest what Vic had just said. No one else mattered else but Scorpius and her. She had never thought of it that way. Rose had always wanted her family's approval on everything; it meant a lot to her. She needed to tell Scorpius about all of this and quickly. Victoire could make her always feel better.

Noticing that Rose was thinking about what she had said, Victoire changed the subject. She asked Rose about Quidditch, and made her spill all of the new secrets about their cousins. It was difficult to hear

"There is no way that Molly has a boyfriend!" Victoire retorted.

"She does. They've been dating for two weeks now. And that's not the best part. Our little Al has a crush on no other than Alice Longbottom."

"NO WAY! That cannot be true. Uncle Neville's daughter?"

"It's true. Of course Uncle Neville's daughter. Who else? He won't admit it, but it's so obvious."

"But why doesn't he ask her out? I mean he's dated other girls before."

"I think Alice is different. I'm not sure why, but she is," Rose replied.

Rose drank the rest of her butterbeer, savoring every moment. The sweet taste against her lips brought back such great memories.

"I've got to go Rose. I told Teddy I'd be back by five."

As Victoire stood up, Rose went and gave her a big hug. Before she could pull away Rose whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I do love him."

**I know it wasn't my best chapter. :( I just wanted to give you something. I love you all and thanks for all your support. I promise Scorpius will be back next chapter. Love you and review!**


	22. The Fight

**Hello my devoted readers! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Scorpius woke up early Sunday morning, panting; he continued to relive the dream that had been plaguing him the past couple of nights. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face, but it continued to stick to his sweaty forehead. His gray eyes were wide, replaying the dream in his head.

_Scorpius was back in Malfoy Manor, surrounded by his mother and father at the table. The glistening of the above chandelier illuminated his mother's eyes, which were focused directly at him. Snow hit the roof, making everything seem calm and serene, yet Scorpius' mind was the opposite at the moment. _

"_Are you ready to leave for the Potter's tomorrow, sweetheart?" his mother asked. _

_Ever since Scorpius and Albus had become friends during their first year, the Malfoys and Potters had been cordial. Albus had been to Malfoy Manor a few times, and Scorpius stayed with the Potters part of almost every Christmas holiday. Draco and Harry had long put their differences aside and were friendly for the sake of their children. After all, Harry Potter had helped Draco and his family stay out of Azkaban after the second Wizarding war. _

"_Yes mother, I'm all packed."_

"_We're quite upset you won't be celebrating Christmas with us, Scorpius," Draco Malfoy replied. _

"_I understand. However, you have your vacation to Paris, and I'd prefer not to go. Besides, we'll spend the last two days before I go back to Hogwarts together." _

_Scorpius avoided the topic that was blazing his mind, confessing his relationship with Rose Weasley. All of his past girlfriends had meant nothing to him, and there had been no reason to tell his parents about them. Besides, they weren't the offspring of his father's enemy. As dinner past and dessert came, Scorpius knew that he would have to make a move soon. He had promised Rose that he'd tell his parents tonight, and they'd conquer the Weasley clan at Christmas dinner. _

"_Mother, father, there's something I need to talk to you about," he said as quickly as he could. _

"_Well, what is it Scorpius?" his father replied. _

"_I'm seeing this girl,"_

"_That's wonderful Scorp!" his mother exclaimed. _

"_Who is she, boy?"_

_He took a deep breath, and mustered all the courage he had. There was, however, a reason he wasn't in Gryffindor. _

"_Rose Weasley," Scorpius whispered so quietly, he barely heard himself._

"_Who?"_

"_Rose Weasley," he muttered a little louder. _

"_We still can't hear you."_

"_ROSE WEASLEY!" he yelled, surprised at how loud he was. _

_His parents burst out with laughter, thinking it was a joke. _

"_That was hilarious, Scorpius. Now who is she really?" Draco asked. _

"_I wasn't joking dad. I'm dating Rose Weasley." _

_His parents looked at each other, before his father's face turned red. _

"_I want you out immediately," he said pointing to the door, "no son of mine would ever date a Weasley." _

_Scorpius glanced at his mother whose face remained like stone. Draco pointed at the door and ushered him outside into the rain. He was completely alone with no where to go. _

"Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"What- oh yes. Can I leave now?"

"Certainly. Just be careful."

Scorpius walked towards the Great Hall, continuously thinking about his dream. Would his parents really take it _that_ badly? Would his own father kick him out? Everyone was staring at him as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Quietly he found his way next to Albus, where a seat was waiting for him.

"Welcome back, mate," Al said, patting him on the back.

Scorpius was immediately surrounded by admirers wanting to know everything that had happened. Girls were drooling over him, glad to see that he was alive and well. After he had starting eating, he caught Rose's eye and she winked at him. Scorpius could see that there was a lot that she needed to tell her, and he was willing to listen. Soon after eating breakfast, he engaged in a lengthy conversation with Albus.

"I'm going to head back to the Slytherin common room. Do you want to come?" Al asked.

"Nah, maybe later Al. I want to my common room, and get changed. I'll see you later."

Scorpius left the Great Hall, and hoped Rose would be following soon behind. Once arriving at the entrance, he had to wait a few minutes to present the password because his little "fan club" was still with him. He wished they would just leave him alone!

"It's good to see you again," the portrait muttered before allowing him in.

Scorpius sat by the warm fire, waiting for Rose to come. His extra time allowed his mind to wander back to the dream, and what he was going to do about it. He desperately wanted to tell Rose, but he knew that it would make her even more scared. Obviously, he couldn't tell Al because that would mean revealing his secret. If anything, this dream made him insecure and worried about revealing the relationship. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself.

"Welcome back," a sweet voice behind him whispered.

Rose. Her plump pink lips were tantalizingly torturing Scorpius with every word she said. It had been so long since they had snogged, and it was killing Scorpius. All doubt was erased from his mind as he looked at her.

"What, no present?" he replied.

Soon enough, they engaged in a fierce snogging match. Their lips and tongues battled for supremacy and they continued until they ran out of oxygen. As they sat on the couch, Scorpius played with one of Rose's red curls, pulling it ever so slightly.

"I have a lot that I have to tell you," she said, initiating the conversation.

"That's what I figured."

"Alaina knows about us, and so does Victoire," Rose muttered.

"Bloody hell. How could you tell them? I thought we had another month until we were going to tell everyone!" he replied harshly. Rose pulled away from him, and was now standing a good ten feet away. She was shocked by his reaction.

"Excuse me! Alaina found out on her own when I came to visit you in the Hospital Wing. For your information, we had a huge fight and I made her swear not to tell anyone. And for Victoire, I needed to- to talk to her! I felt so alone and I didn't know what to do." She punctuated every word, and her voice continued to get louder.

"So let me guess; your whole family probably knows by now? Victoire told Teddy who probably blabbed to someone else! God, Rose how could you be so stupid?"

"St-tupid! How dare you call me stupid! Victoire is one of the trustworthiest people I know. I asked her to keep a secret, and I know she will. Besides, we're telling everyone in a month anyway; what difference does it make?"

This had to be the worst fight in the history of Rose vs. Scorpius battles. And trust me, there had been a lot. Every insult was a deep blow trying to maliciously hurt the other.

"It makes a hell of a difference! What's the point of a secret relationship if it's not a secret? Honestly, how dumb are you? Three people know already thanks to you!"

"Thanks to me? Lily's finding out is just as much your fault as it is mine. Are you ashamed of me? What, are you upset that the girls will find out you're no longer a bachelor?"

"You know Rose you can really be an idiot sometimes," he muttered, loud enough for her to hear. Rose's eyes were now brimmed with tears, ready to explode.

"No one calls me an idiot," she whispered. "I'm done with all of this. My initial thoughts about you were right, you're just like your father: nothing more than a coward."

She walked away, not being able to deal with Scorpius Malfoy for one more moment.

**I know you all probably hate me for the fight. :( But please review anyway! Reviewing always helps solve problems and is great for headaches! (not really, but they sure make me feel awesome!)**


	23. Lily Tries to Make Things Better

**Hey guys. There's two flashbacks in the chapter which are italicized. I'm not going to go on a huge rant or anything cause I really don't have anything to say... ENJOY! :)**

"Miss Weasley, please pay attention," Professor Longbottom said.

Rose knew she was having attention problems if Uncle Neville was telling her to focus, and he called her Miss Weasley. He was the nicest teacher Rose knew. In fact, she didn't even know what they were talking about in class, puffa-something. Maybe. Ever since the fight with Scorpius five days earlier, Rose hadn't been feeling like herself. Their argument had really bothered Rose and she had refused to speak to Scorpius. No one called her stupid and got away with it. Sure, part of it had been her fault, but Scorpius shouldn't have reacted that way. They were dating, and Scorpius should have supported her decision. The point was that Rose was really offended by what he had said. The only one besides the two that knew about the argument was Lily, and Rose hadn't meant to tell her.

_Rose hadn't slept at all after the fight. It was now six in the morning and she was already in the Great Hall hoping food would appear soon. She wanted to leave before Scorpius got up to avoid any confrontation. All night she had been crying, not knowing what else to do. She held on tight to her Potions textbook, even though she didn't have Potions until the afternoon. Rose just needed to occupy her mind. Soon enough, Lily came down to the Gryffindor table and sat across from her. Like Rose, Lily generally woke up earlier than most people. _

_"Rose, what's wrong?" Lily whispered. _

_"N-nothing. I'm fine," she lied hoping Lily would stop asking questions._

_"No, you're not. I know you Rosie, something's bothering you."_

_"Seriously Lily. I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You're a terrible liar, you know that? Plus, your eyes are all red. You've been crying recently. Also, even though you have your Potions textbook, you haven't read a single word. So I'm going to ask one more time, what's wrong?" _

_Lily was never assertive, but when she knew she was right she wouldn't back down. Even though no one was in the Great Hall, Rose grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her outside into the nearest bathroom. _

_"Scorpius and I had a fight."_

_"Oh Rosie I'm so sorry."_

_Rose was too upset to even yell at her cousin for calling her such a ridiculous nickname. Tears flooded her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried she could not hold them back. _

_"What did that arsehole do?" Lily asked angrily. _

_"H-he called m-me stupid and b-blamed me f-for exposing our-r relationship to more p-people-e. I j-just t-told Victoire and Al-laina f-found out-t. He th-thought that w-we stil-l had-d another month and h-he b-bas-sically said that he was ash-amed of our r-rrelationsship. And then h-he called me st-tupid about fift-ty times."_

_Lily was now hugging Rose and patting her back. She had never seen Rose so upset before. She had to fix this somehow. _

_"It's okay Rosie. He's a real prat; don't you worry about him. I'm going to take care of this," Lily replied. _

_"N-no Lily. I never w-want t-to speak t-to him again." _

_"Don't worry, Rosie; I won't make you. He did some terrible things. Now you clean yourself up and let's go to the Great Hall. I bet nothing would annoy him more than to see that you're perfectly fine after such a huge argument." _

_"I'm not fine Lily," she replied. _

_"But he doesn't have to know that." _

Even though her face was in her Herbology textbook, Rose wasn't reading a word on the page. In fact, she hadn't even noticed that the whole class had left, and Alice was nudging Rose to get up. At least she had nothing to be embarrassed about; Scorpius hadn't shown up for class today.

"C'mon Rose, everyone is gone," Alice whispered.

"It's okay Alice. I would like to talk to Rose if that's alright," Neville said.

"Uh, sure Dad. I'll see you later."

Now Rose was left with Professor Longbottom in the greenhouse. When outside of class, Rose called him Uncle Neville, and she was Rose. Most holidays the Longbottoms came to the Burrow for a while to celebrate. They were still very close.

"Is everything okay Rose? You haven't seemed like yourself lately. I mean, it's so unlike you to not pay attention in class,"

"I'm fine Uncle Neville. I'm sorry I wasn't focusing, and I will in the future," Rose lied.

"Look, Rose. If there's something you don't want to tell me that's alright. Just, I want to make sure you're okay, and if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"Thanks Uncle Neville," Rose said as she hugged him.

Rose left the greenhouse and headed back to her common room. Since Scorpius wasn't in class, she hoped that he might be at the Hospital Wing and Rose could continue to ignore him. Somehow, she hadn't run into him alone since the argument. Rose pulled her skirt down a little and brushed off the dirt. She shivered slightly from the cold air. Once arriving at the common room, she glanced around the room. There was no sign of Scorpius, so she headed to her bedroom. Rose immediately jumped when she saw Scorpius was sitting on her bed. His blonde hair was messed up, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in here? This is _my_ room if you hadn't noticed," Rose said harshly.

"I want to talk Rose," he replied quietly.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Look, I'm sorry Rose. I was a prat, and I shouldn't have acted that way," he said.

"I really don't care what you have to say."

Rose turned around, and she couldn't believe that she was walking out of her own room. Before she could leave, Scorpius grabbed her arm and pulled her around so Rose was looking right in his eyes. He put a hand on her cheek and rubbed circles on her face. It took everything Rose had not to smile or react.

"I know you probably hate me right now, and I would too. I was an arsehole, and treated you terribly. I don't blame you for what you did, and I wish I could take it all back. You're right, I was a coward and I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm truly sorry."

Rose didn't know what to say. Yes, she was still mad at Scorpius, but that was truly deep. She couldn't handle this at the moment. She was still angry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just can't deal with this right now."

Rose broke away from Scorpius and ran out of the room. She didn't know what to say right now. Scorpius sighed and plopped down on Rose's bed. He needed to find a way to show Rose that he was sincerely sorry. Ever since he had talked to Lily two days ago, he realized what a big jerk he had been. Rose cared for him and did what she did because she thought it was best for their relationship. Scorpius really owed Lily or he might not have realized that he had been wrong in this situation.

_Wednesday morning Scorpius came out of the Great Hall, ready to head to Potions, until a certain Potter grabbed him into an alcove. The whole breakfast he had been glaring at Rose, hoping that she would later apologize for her mistakes. He doubted this could happen, but he could hope right? Anyway, Scorpius was suddenly thrown off guard and cursed as Lily abruptly grabbed him. _

_"Bloody hell, Lily. What's wrong with you?"_

_"ME? What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, continually slapping him. _

_"What'd I do? OW!" he said, grabbing Lily's arm so she'd stop. _

_"You hurt Rosie! She's been so upset since your fight."_

_"S'not my fault. She said that we wouldn't tell anyone until Christmas and she told Alaina and Victoire."_

_"How daft are you?" she asked, "How do you think Rose looks at it? You get upset that she tells someone, it makes it seem that you're embarrassed by your relationship! Besides, you so overreacted."_

_"It's not like that. We just made a commitment and she broke it, and I did not overreact." _

_"Yes, you did Scorp. You called her stupid about fifty billion times," Lily replied. _

_"And she called me a coward!"_

_"Rightly so! Look, Rose really cares for you, and she was doing what she thought was right. She wants to tell her family about you, because she really does like you. Without you here, she felt that she needed to talk to Victoire for advice. She just wanted to talk to you and you exploded on her. She was crying all night, and the next morning when she told me." _

_"Rose was really crying? I didn't want to make her sad. And I didn't mean to explode, I was just upset," he whispered. _

_"Then tell her that." _

_"How?" Scorpius asked. _

_"That's for you to decide. I'm not going to deny that you were a prat Scorp, but I do know that you can fix this if you really want to."_

So Scorpius' first attempt had failed. Knowing Rose, he had figured that it would take a few tries. But he was determined to win Rose back.

**Another chapter down. :) I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! The response has been amazing and I love you all. Oh and who knows what's special about today? ) ****As we speak I'm watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part 2) reliving the memories. :)**


	24. Password

**Hey guys. Long time no see. Oh and I wrote a one-shot about Hermione and Rose (contains some Ron/Hermione and Rose/Scorpius). I would appreciate it if you read it. (FYI doesn't follow this story according to Rose/Scorpius). ENJOY!**

"Come on Rose!"

"Yeah, please?"

"You guys know I can't," Rose replied quietly.

"No one would find out," Alice mentioned.

"And it'd be a ton of fun!" added Alaina.

"But if McGonagall found out-"

"She won't! Who would tell?" Alaina asked.

"I don't know, maybe Malfoy?" Rose replied sarcastically.

Alaina gave her a weird look, but didn't say anything out loud. Rose had decided against telling Alaina about the fight, because she didn't want anymore drama. Alice, on the other hand, still hadn't found out that there was a relationship to begin with.

"I don't think Scorpius would say anything. Besides, Al told me that he scheduled Quidditch practice. So, at least tonight Scorpius won't find out," said Alice.

"Look, you know I think it'd be fun for us to hang in my common room, but McGonagall said not to give out the password to anyone."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeee Rose? It'd be a fun girl night. And who would we tell?" Alaina replied.

"I know quite a few people you'd tell," Rose said glaring at Alaina.

"What if we promise not to? It'd be better to hang out there than in the Gryffindor common room, where it's so packed."

Rose was seriously considering the situation. It would be nice to be able to hang out with her friends more often, and with less people around.

"Fine. But there are a few rules: one, you can only be there when I am there; two, if anyone asks I didn't give you the password; three, if asked you don't know anything."

The two girls nodded in agreement.

"After dinner, we'll head up there after everyone has left. I'll see you two at dinner."

Rose walked away and headed to the library. After everything that had happened this year, she had barely spent anytime there. The past six years the library had been her sanctuary. Madam Pince and her had a "special" relationship after all of the trouble that her uncles and cousins had caused there. Even though she was quiet, Madam Pince generally yelled at her. She didn't want to run into the head of the library, but she had very little choice; she knew that Scorpius was currently in the common room doing whatever idiotic things he generally did.

After arriving, and going to the table that was normally empty for her, she looked in her bag for her Transfiguration book. She needed to start on her essay. How could she write a foot on the spell incarcerous? A whole foot on a single spell!

Rose felt so stupid. For the fiftieth time, she checked her bag. How could she not have her textbook? Mentally beating herself up, she got up from the table as quickly as she had sat down. Rose had to do her Transfiguration essay, but it was impossible without the book. As much as she hated to admit it, she had to head back to the common room and face Scorpius.

Ever since he had tried to make amends last night she had been avoiding him. Rose just wasn't ready to forgive and forget. Not yet. But she needed her book so she would have to face Scorpius. She had to grin and bare it. Heading up to the common room, Rose was as quiet as a mouse. Somehow she made it into her bedroom and grabbed her book. Now, she just had to make it out. Maybe she would get lucky, and Scorpius wouldn't even notice her.

"Hey Rose!"

As if. Rose wished she could just turn invisible, and ignore him.

"Rose just listen to me!" Scorpius said.

"I don't have anything to say to you," she replied quietly.

"But I have something to say to you."

"I'm not in the mood. I have an Transfiguration essay to write."

Before Scorpius could even reply, Rose ran out of the common room and headed back to the library. Thankfully, her table was still open and she started on her essay. Or tried anyway. Yet it seemed incarcerous was about the furthest thing from Rose's mind. All she could think about was Scorpius. She had to focus, but she just couldn't. Rose understood that Scorpius was making an effort to earn her forgiveness, but she wasn't sure what was the right thing to do. Of course, all she wanted to do was run into Scorpius' arms, and say all was forgiven. Obviously she couldn't do that. Rose needed to prove a point.

After basically sitting in the library for an hour, accomplishing nothing, she headed to the Great Hall for dinner. She was excited to spend more time with Alice and Alaina tonight. It had been a while since they had girl time to talk. Though she was reluctant to give them the password, what was life without a few risks? Brushing a curl out of her face, Rose plopped herself next to Sam. It seemed that Alaina and Alice hadn't come yet.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Rose. How're you today?"

"Okay. Couldn't figure out what to write for my Transfiguration essay though," she replied.

"There's a reason I dropped it after O.W.L.s. Granted, you're basically taking every class available." Rose playfully slapped him.

"That's not true! I'm not taking Muggle Studies, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, or Astronomy."

"Fine, fine."

They stopped laughing, and remained in silence for a moment.

"You know, I gotta say, I'm happy for you and Alaina. I can't believe you two have lasted this long." Rose realized how that just sounded. "Not-not that I don't think you two are perfect together or anything, 'cause you are. It's just that Alaina's never really had a boyfriend this long. Oh Merlin, that sounds wrong! Alaina's not _that type_ of person though, it's just she's-"

"Rose calm down," Sam said while chuckling. " I know what you meant don't worry. So you ready for practice tomorrow?"

Before Rose could answer, Alice and Alaina showed up. They started eating, wanting to head up to the common room as soon as possible. Rose noticed Albus sitting alone at the Slytherin table. She wondered where Scorpius was- no she had thought about Scorpius enough today. It was odd though that he wasn't here. Rose had seen him not that long ago. After stuffing her face, Rose sat in silence. Alice and Alaina were discussing the new issue of _Witch Weekly_, which Rose had refused to read for years. Soon enough, most people were leaving the Great Hall, or heading to the Quidditch pitch. Once the Great Hall had died down, the trio glanced around before leaving the table. They couldn't have someone following them.

Rose led the girls up to the fourth floor, as they stood in awe. Rose whispered the password, hoping her friends wouldn't hear, but of course they did. After convincing Rose so much, they were finally into the Head's common room.

"So here it is," Rose announced. "My bedroom is to the right, and Malfoy's is on the left."

Alice and Alaina walked around in awe, admiring everything.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Rose asked after her friends were finally done looking around.

"Exploding snap," Alice suggested.

"We came here just to play a game of exploding snap?" Alaina yelled.

"You have a better idea?"

"No," Alaina replied.

"Exploding snap it is."

After one too many games of exploding snap, the girls were laying on the couch. Rose's hair had been slightly singed, but was soon fixed by Alaina. She knew every beauty charm that ever existed. Alice was plaiting Alaina's dirty blonde hair, as she worked on painting her nails. Rose, on the other hand, was writing her reply to her mother, who had written her a few days ago. They were discussing boys. Generally, Rose ignored her best friends when this conversation came up, but for once she was interested.

"Come on, Williams is cute," Alaina started.

"I guess, but I don't like blondes," Alice retorted.

"We know you don't like blondes, Alice. It seems all you like is boys with jet black hair; or one black haired boy in particular," Rose teased.

"Shut up," Alice said as her face turned pink.

"Everyone knows you fancy him."

"Is it really that obvious?" she whispered.

"Don't worry, it's clear he likes you too," Alaina replied.

"Really?"

"Honestly, he's my cousin. I can tell."

This made Alice happy, and the conversation died down. Soon enough, the two girls left the common room, knowing they had to get to their own room or risk being caught by Filch. This left Rose alone, and she was quite tired. She head to her room to get changed she saw a note on her bed.

_Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch at midnight. If you're still upset after this I'll never bother you again. -S_

* * *

**Not my favorite, but I hope you liked it. **


	25. Cliché, but Cute None the Less

**Hi guys. Another chapter! Ahhh! Oh and I realized that I told you guys to check out my latest one shot last chapter, but I didn't tell you the name. (Granted you could of just searched me, but STILL). So it's entitled, _When Did You Know? _so please look at that. :) **

Rose didn't want to go. She knew that she shouldn't. Yet, she just couldn't stay away. Rose needed to know the truth, and she had to hear it from Scorpius himself. She grabbed her navy blue jumper, and put it on. She brushed her fiery curls, and tucked them behind her ear. Ten minutes before midnight, Rose quietly left the common room. However, she didn't have the cloak or the map so she basically had no protection. Rose could run into Filch at any moment, and that wouldn't be good. Anticipation mounted as she got closer and closer to the Quidditch Pitch. She could finally make out the hoops, and walked slower with every step. Rose really didn't know what to expect, and what she was going to say in return to Scorpius. Was it time for her to finally forgive him? Finally Rose stood under the center hoop, looking for Scorpius. She couldn't see him, but that wasn't saying much considering how dark it was.

"I hoped you'd come," she heard a voice behind her whisper.

Rose jumped slightly; unaware that Scorpius had been right there.

"I'm listening," she replied quietly.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was a complete and utter prat, and I understand why you're mad at me. The truth is, you do not embarrass me in any way, shape or form. Because even though I was nervous about telling my parents, I don't care what they think anymore. They can think whatever they want, you're more important to me. Merlin, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I hope somewhere in your heart you can find it to forgive me."

"I don't know Scorp. I mean you really hurt me. How can I know you're telling the truth?"

Scorpius gave his signature smirk before replying.

"You haven't looked up have you?"

Immediately, Rose looked up to see what Scorpius was talking about. She gasped, not believing her eyes. Sure it was cliché, but it was cute. Spelled out in the sky, was _Scorpius Malfoy loves Rose Weasley. _

It was perfect. This gesture truly showed that he wasn't afraid if he was posting it in the sky for all to see.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really. I do love you Rose, very much. And by no means am I ashamed of you. I hope you'll forgive me."

There was a brief silence before she replied.

"I accept your apology, and by the way, I love you too."

She knew that she had given in quite quickly, but Rose had truly missed Scorpius. As long as he had learned his lesson, that's what mattered. Rose then gave him a quick peck on the lips, which turned into something more. Soon enough, they ran out of oxygen, and had to stop.

"I've missed that too much," Scorpius murmured before Rose playfully slapped him.

"Let's head back to the common room before Filch finds us," she replied.

"You can't think that I didn't plan something else can you?"

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Just close your eyes, and follow me."

Rose complied, but was quite curious. She wasn't expecting any of this tonight. What could Scorpius have planned?

"You can open your eyes now."

When Rose opened her eyes, she gasped for about the fifth time tonight. They were right under the stands and there was a blanket Scorpius had set up with a picnic basket.

"I know it's late, but you're always eating."

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"This is for you," he said while handing her a rose.

Rose smiled, but rolled her eyes.

"A rose, really? How clever considering my name is Rose," she said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd get it," he replied, returning the sarcasm.

"Let's just eat."

"Told you, you'd be hungry," he replied cleverly, earning him a smack.

* * *

"I'm shocked."

"It's true," he replied.

"You skipped dinner just to plan this?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes. You never skip a meal."

"Nor do you!" he retorted.

"Well…"

"No retort Weasley?"

"Shut up."

"Fancy a broom ride?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know, I mean, what if someone sees us?"

"You worry too much come on."

He grabbed her hand, and led her to his broom. Rose immediately dropped her Fizzing Whizbee, and followed his lead. They got on the broom, and started flying. Rose never liked to fly this high; it was just impractical. The stars were clearly highlighted against the black sky, illuminating their smiling faces. Rose knew they were breaking so many school rules, but it was worth it. It was worth taking the risk.

All of a sudden, Rose had the urge to scream out from the excitement, but she knew that it was stupid. She could never do something like that, but the thought thrilled her. Scorpius flew in circles, speeding up every few moments. Noticing Rose's smile, he continued to fly at a quicker pace, further away from the Quidditch Pitch. Soon enough, Rose realized that they were over the Astronomy Tower, the Quidditch Pitch nowhere in sight.

"Scorp stay away from the castle. What if someone sees us?"

"It's almost two in the morning! No one's up," he retorted.

For a while, Rose didn't argue and she allowed herself to be swept away by the wind. After a while though Rose started to get cold, and was shivering. Even so, Rose was having so much fun, and it was the perfect way to end the night. Not soon after, the broom touched the ground ending their adventure.

"I think it's time for us to go bed," Rose announced before getting red in the face. "I-I meant, you know, umm sleeping, in our _own_ beds."

Scorpius chuckled, amused by his girlfriend's embarrassment. Just one of the things he loved about her. He kissed her forehead before replying.

"It's okay, love, I know what you meant."

As they headed back to their common room, Scorpius hadn't felt this elated in a long time. He finally had Rose back, and he would do everything in his power to keep her.

* * *

As Rose walked into the Great Hall the next morning, she was pulled by the arm roughly away from the entrance into a secluded hallway.

"Bloody hell," she murmured before she realized that it was Lily.

Lily's eyes were wide open, as if waiting for Rose to tell her the end of an anticipated story.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Did he do it?" She asked loudly.

"Do what?"

"Scorpius; did he apologize? Are you two back together?" Lily questioned rather quickly.

"Merlin, Lily! It's none of your business."

"I just have to know, pplllleeeeaaaassssssseee Rosie?"

"Fine. We did make up last night," Rose whispered.

Lily squealed before hugging Rose, skipping off, and muttering something about finding Hugo.

**Hope I did the makeup justice. It felt a little rushed to me, but what please tell me what you thought. :) LET'S PLAY A GAME! I'm currently watching a Harry Potter movie; which one? I'll give the winners/correct guessers a shout out at the beginning of the next chapter. :P Until next time my friends!**


	26. An Eventful Birthday

**Hi guys! So, another chapter. :) I must thank you all for reviewing! WOW. SO MANY. As for my question at the end of last chapter, I was watching _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._ Congrats to DiamondGirl3, skittlezsparkler, and GinnyWeasley5 for getting it right! I've decided that from now on, I'm going to try to respond to all of your reviews. You guys review, so the least I can do is say thanks. :) Also, I'm gonna thank you guys here for being so awesome. So thanks cjrayray, diamondgirl3, PeacePinkSeddie, Madster, IWantMORE, LovestoRead456, GinnyWeasley5, skittlezsparkler, GinnyWeasley5, HolderofthePenis, StarkidTheatreGeek, KandDTND, abishop47, The Bearer of Secrets, .Rowling, and Gcoolio for reviewing! You guys are all so great!** **The support I'm getting for this story is AMAZING. **

December had come so fast. The cool, snowy air blew in the hallways as students passed by. Scorpius walked slowly to his next class: History of Magic. Scorpius accepted the impending boredom. However, he realized the importance of today, a very special day indeed. Today, December 1st, was Rose's birthday, and he had no clue what to do. He really hadn't gotten her much, just a book detailing numerous achievements in charming. However, Scorpius wanted to do something better than this. She was his girlfriend after all. After arriving at the classroom Scorpius pulled out his notebook, and waited for Rose. He hadn't seen her at all today. Scorpius had tried to wake up even earlier than usual, but Rose had still slipped out before he had woken up. She arrived soon after, gave him a smile, and sat beside him. They didn't have time to talk because Professor Binns flew in through the blackboard, seemingly the best part of the lesson.

"Welcome class, today we are going to discuss the Goblin Wars which…" he started, droning on.

_Rose please just kill me now so I won't have to listen to this lesson._

_**Normally I would yell at you for disturbing me, but even I'm too bored to take notes. **_

_Rose Weasley too bored to take notes? Is the world coming to an end?_

_**Shut up Malfoy. **_

_Normally I would come up with a clever retort, but I probably have to be nice to you since it's your birthday._

_**Ah, so you did remember.**_

_Of course I did! I may be insensitive at times, but I'm not that bad. _

_**Well…**_

_Oh come on! By the way, do you have plans tonight? _

_**Not really. I'm sure my cousins will want to have a celebration of sorts. Why?**_

_I wanted to do something special. It's not everyday you turn 18. _

_**I'd be up for that. What were you thinking? **_

_I can't give up away that easily. Just stay out of our common room until 11. _

_**Alright, sounds good. **_

What was he going to do? Scorpius didn't have any plans, but what was he supposed to say? He needed Rose to think that he had _something_ planned. It had to be original, but what? At least he had about 14 hours to plan the best date Rose had ever been on.

* * *

Rose sat in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by her cousins. Dinner had just ended, and they all headed up to celebrate her special day. Even those cousins not in Gryffindor were secretly ushered in, as done for each Weasley birthday. Early today Rose had received presents from her remaining family members that didn't attend Hogwarts. The highlights were a new edition of _Spellman's Syllabary_ from her parents and a broom care kit from her cousin James.

Now her cousins were all loudly singing a horrible rendition of "Happy Birthday" while Hugo and Louis carefully brought out a large cake, decorated in gold and scarlet. Rose grabbed the first piece of cake, and her cousins soon followed suit. After all, what Weasley could deny cake?

"Merlin, Louis where did you get this cake?"

"The house elves made it of course. I mentioned that it was your birthday, and they were so excited to make you something."

"Okay Rosie time for presents!" Lucy exclaimed.

Rose was pushed into the plush chair behind her and handed a present.

"That's my present!" Lily yelled, pushing past her cousins to kneel beside Rose.

She tore off the wrapping paper, and looked at the object questionably. Rose didn't want to offend Lily, but-

"It's a journal, so you can write everything down."

"Uh, thanks Lily."

It was kind of Lily, but Rose never wrote any of her feelings down. Why start now? It was very thoughtful of Lily though.

"My turn!" Lucy yelled.

"It's from both of us," Molly said, while handing Rose the present.

She untied the box, and saw an eagle-feather quill inside. She knew that this would come in handy. Rose hugged them both before tearing into the next gift.

After opening Hugo's gift (a new Wizard's Chess set) and Louis's present (a pair of dragon hide gloves) Rose only had Albus' gift left. Her family stood in awe as she pulled a first edition copy of _Hogwarts, a History. _Rose knew that there was only a few copies left in existence, so this must have been quite expensive.

"Al, this must have cost you a fortune. Thank you!" she exclaimed while hugging her favorite cousin.

"Doesn't matter. I knew you'd like it. So happy birthday."

She was in love with her new gifts. Rose was having a great time with her family, but it was almost 11.

"I think it's time to call it a night," Louis announced, her new saving grace.

"Louis is right. I've still got some studying to do. Thank you guys for a great night!"

After saying her final goodbyes to the rest of the Weasley clan, Rose clumsily dropped all of her presents before grabbing them all again and leaving the common room. Slowly she descended the staircase, excitedly awaiting her surprise from Scorpius. What could he have planned? As she gave the portrait the password, Rose was delighted to see her boyfriend standing in the middle of the room.

"Happy Birthday," he said as he took all of her presents out of her hands and placed them on the table. "How was it with your family?"

"It was great," Rose replied.

"Well, now it's my turn with the birthday girl."

"Yes, but remember it's only my birthday for another hour."

"Are you hungry? I made a cake."

"_You made a cake?_"

"Well, no. But the house elves did."

"Prat," she whispered while slapping him playfully. "I just ate cake actually, so really I'm good. Maybe we can eat some tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me, love. Let's sit on the couch, and I'll give you your present."

"Alright!" she exclaimed, sounding like a 5 year old.

"Here you go."

Scorpius handed her a small box, which she looked at curiously. Slowly opening it, she gasped immediately. A silver chain was inside, with a sapphire stone hanging at the bottom.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my grandmother's. I hoped you would like it."

Rose moved closer to Scorpius and handed him the necklace. She turned around and held her hair up with her hands. Carefully, Scorpius unfastened the clasp, and put the necklace on Rose.

"It looks wonderful on you," he whispered.

"It's perfect."

Suddenly their faces inched closer, until their lips met. The kiss deepened, and time stopped around them. As they broke apart, they were both smiling, and laughing. Abruptly, Scorpius' face twisted to a different emotion.

"Uh, Al-"

Rose turned around to see Albus Potter standing behind her.

"What the hell is happening here?"

"Why are you here?" Rose questioned, her face turning crimson.

"You forgot your new gloves from Louis in the common room, and I thought since Scorpius gave me the password at the beginning of term, I'd give them to you."

"How much did you see?" Scorpius asked remaining calm.

"Enough to see you two such each other's faces off," he huffed.

"Al, it's just-"

"I don't care Rose. I just can't believe you two would go behind my back."

"We were worried about what you were going to say."

"So you thought it'd be better to have me find out by you two snogging?!" Albus yelled.

In seventeen years, Rose had never seen Albus this angry. Al was not generally an angry person, who resorted to yelling.

"No Al we just-"

"Shut up Rose."

"Don't you tell her to shut up!" Scorpius yelled back, standing up to face Albus.

"Stay away from my cousin Malfoy! Don't you _ever_ touch her again," he snarled.

Albus then started hitting Scorpius, quite violently while Scorpius just took it. He wouldn't hit his best friend back. Rose started screaming, trying to stop her cousin as she grabbed her wand. Soon enough, Rose casted a shielding charm, separating Albus from her and Scorpius. He started out the door, before Rose yelled.

"Al, wait!"

"Just stay the hell away from me. I can't believe my two best friends would betray me like this."

Rose started crying into Scorpius' shoulder as Albus left. He consoled her, but Scorpius felt bad himself. They had both just lost their best friend.

**Wow. I'm not sure how I feel about this... it seems kinda rushed to me. Let's play another game! Excluding Harry, Ron, and Hermione (and next gen characters) who do you guys think is my favorite character? TAKE A GUESS. :) **


	27. Where is Albus Potter?

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been a while. Thanks for all the support I've gotten lately. Love you all. I'm writing this so that I must do it; before I update this story again I have to update my other story _Proposals_. So check that out and bother me until I update! Okay, so I asked a question last time and none of you got it right. That's fine though, nice guesses! My favorite character (excluding the trio and next gen) is Remus. I just LOVE him! At the end of the chapter I'll ask another question! Thanks to _PeacePinkSeddie, cjrayray, BlueJem, GinnyWeasley5, Diamondgirl3,_ _Rawr. Rawr. .Rowling_**,**_ HogwartsDreamer113, StarkidTheatregeek, dymitria, and skittlezsparkler_ for reviewing! YAY. Let's try to get to 200 reviews! I think we can do it! That'd make me REALLY happy!**

Pain. This must be what torture felt like. Having your heart ripped out from inside of you. How could this of happened? They had been so _clueless_ that Al was there. When Rose and Scorpius saw each other the next morning, it was obvious that neither had gotten any sleep.

"How are you?" Scorpius asked cordially.

"How do you think?"

"I know, it'll be okay," he said pulling her into a warm embrace.

"No it won't! Don't you understand?" Rose pulled away suddenly, confusing Scorpius.

"I-"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's fine, but I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to tell people now, since Al knows?"

"I don't know Scorp. I mean, we can be friendlier, but I don't want to flaunt anything. Not until Christmas anyway."

"That sounds fair. Let's head to breakfast, I'm sure your hungry."

"Mmmhmmm."

They walked slowly to the Great Hall, enjoying the moment. Rose noticed the snow outside, and knew that if the circumstances were different her whole family would be out having a snowball fight. The pair split as Scorpius headed to the Slytherin table and Rose headed to Gryffindor. Rose plopped herself next to Lily and Alaina while rubbing her eyes.

"Someone looks tired," Alaina remarked. "Stay up partying last night?"

"I wish. Where's Alice?"

"Dunno. She was gone before I woke up."

"Huh."

They talked about the new issue of _Witch Weekly_ for a few moments before discussing the Transfiguration homework due on Monday. Rose glanced over to the Slytherin table and noticed Scorpius conversing quietly with a few fellow seventh years. However Albus was nowhere to be found. Rose looked at Scorpius briefly and he looked back.

They both wanted to find Albus to talk to him. But what Rose didn't know was that Scorpius wanted to talk to his best friend first. Alone. Albus was definitely still angry with them, and Scorpius would rather take the brunt of the punishment and blame. Rose felt bad enough as is, and didn't want her to have to listen to Al yell at her.

Throughout breakfast Rose and Scorpius both thought about where Al might be. They considered Hagrid's Hut, but dismissed it since Hagrid was currently at breakfast. He wouldn't be in the Slytherin common room because it would have been too easy for Scorpius to get in. They both considered the Black Lake, but it was far too cold for Al to just be sitting outside.

Then, it suddenly hit Rose and she felt quite stupid. Why didn't she think of this earlier?

"Lil," she whispered quietly. "Do you still have the map?"

"Of course I do! You think I would give it back to Al?"

"Uh, no. Can-can I borrow it?"

"Yeah sure. Why do you need it? Scorp and you want to sneak around and not get caught?"

"Merlin no Lily! I just need to check something."

"Alright. It's in my trunk. If you want to come up with me I'll give it to you."

"Thanks Lily. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it Rosie."

Rose tried to give Scorpius a mental signal, telling him that she was going with Lily so she could find Albus. Too bad Scorpius wasn't good at reading Rose's signs. As Lily and Rose left the Great Hall, Scorpius wanted to follow, but assumed it was better not to. He had his own places to check for Al.

Rose listened to Lily chatter as they headed to the common room. She really loved her cousin, but she could be quite shallow at times. Anyway, Rose needed the map, so she would listen to Lily if that was what it took. Rose loved her cousin, but they were just so different at times.

"So do you get what I mean Rose?" Lily asked suddenly, breaking her from her trance.

"Uh, yeah of course."

"Alright, here we are! Draconis."

The Fat Lady opened the portrait and Rose followed her inside. They walked up to the girls' fifth year dormitories and Lily slowly opened her trunk. Underneath a pile of parchment, Lily grabbed the map. She held it out in her hand for Rose, but as she tried to take it Lily pulled her hand back suddenly.

"You never did tell me why you needed it," Lily teased, keeping it away from Rose.

"Lily, come on! Please give it to me."

"Tell me why you need it Rosie."

"I don't think you want to know."

"Tell me or I won't give it to you," Lily demanded.

Rose waited for a few seconds, weighing her options. She didn't want to tell Lily, but she didn't have much of a choice. She needed to find Al and talk to him.

"I messed up Lil. A-al found us, after the party, Scorpius and I, I mean. He knows. And now he _hates_ me."

They stood in silence, since Lily wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He's just probably upset that his two best friends didn't tell him. Everyone's gonna react differently to you and Scorp. I think it's awesome, Victoire thinks it's sweet, Hugo doesn't really care, and obviously Al doesn't like it at the moment, but I'm sure he'll come around."

Wait, what?

"Hugo? How the bloody hell does _Hugo_ know?"

"Oh, well, I told him a while ago. I knew he wouldn't really care. He's cool with it."

"I can't believe you told my bloody brother! I'd be upset, but I think Grandma made a rule saying you can't be mad at two cousins at once. Besides, now that Al knows he'll probably tell everyone by tomorrow anyway. Ugh, Lily Potter I swear you'll be the death of me one day."

Lily laughed slightly before getting back to the issue at hand.

"I'm sure Al won't tell everyone Rose. He really does love you, even though he might be mad at the moment," Lily said, handing her cousin the map. "You can have it for now. Just give it back to me when this whole issue is resolved."

"Thanks. I'm gonna find Scorp so we can talk to Al together."

"Bye!"

Rose rushed out the dormitories into the common room. She was about to leave, until Alice grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"Rose we need to talk."

"Alice, I really can't at the moment. I need to find-"

"Al," she finished. "I know, I was just with him. H-he told me everything."

Rose was silent for a few moments before responding.

"Oh. L-look Alice I wanted to tell you it's just-"

"I know you did. I understand you did what you had to, but Al's furious at the moment."

"That's why I need to talk to him," Rose replied.

"I'd wait if I were you. Just let him calm down."

"I know what you're saying Alice, but I need to make this right. Now. Where is he?"

"I'm not gonna tell you Rose. For once, just once, listen to my advice. Talk to him later after he's thought about this."

Rose wasn't going to argue with Alice. She had the map anyway, so it didn't really matter. She did want to check one thing though.

"Alice, are we alright? I mean, are you mad at me since I didn't tell you?"

"No I'm not mad," she replied quietly, "I mean, I wish you would have told me, but I'm not upset."

"Thanks Alice, you're the best." She hugged Alice quickly before turning the other direction.

"Just remember Rose; wait until Al is ready to talk to you."

As much as she wanted to listen to Alice's advice, Rose needed to talk to her cousin. It didn't matter to her how upset her cousin was right now. She was going to fix everything.

Rose ducked into a secluded alcove, knowing she had to find Scorpius so they could talk to Albus together. He would probably be in their common room, but why not double check? She did have the map anyway.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered.

Rose glanced at the map, trying to find Scorpius' dot. Unlike she previously thought he wasn't in their common room. _Where was Scorpius?_

"Bloody hell," she muttered under her breath before running off.

Rose had seen Scorpius' dot_. Scorpius Malfoy_ was at the Astronomy Tower. With _Albus Potter_. All hell was going to break loose.

**Eh, not my favorite. I feel like I kinda rushed it. Oh well. Okay; two questions! One I'm just curious about (I'm not going to give you the answer though... EVER.) How old do you think I am? Secondly, Harry Potter related. Who do you think is my LEAST favorite character? Until next time fellow Potterheads. **


	28. The Repercussions

**I can't believe we reached 200 reviews. WOW. That is AMAZING. So, in response this is the longest chapter yet. Thanks to cjrayray, HogwartsDreamer113, Guest, abishop47 (200th review!), Starkidtheatregeek, Galleoneye, and skittlezsparkler for reviewing. Skittlezsparkler actually guessed right, my least favorite character is Lavender Brown (or Peter Pettigrew). Good job! Enjoy.**

"How the hell did you find me Malfoy?"

"I knew you would come up here Al. You always do."

Scorpius remembered the first time that he had seen Al at the Astronomy Tower. It had been right before the holidays of first year. Though they had been friends before, Scorpius attached this memory to the moment that the pair became best friends.

_"Albus, are you up here?" Scorpius whispered, opening the door to the Astronomy Tower. _

_Though he didn't respond, Scorpius saw Albus sitting in the corner, crying. _

_"Al what's wrong?" _

_"Please Scorpius, just leave me alone."_

_"No. You're my friend and something's bothering you. So what's up?"_

_"My brother, James. He-e didn't m-mean to. B-but h-he s-said, he s-said t-that-"_

_"What did he say Al?" he asked quietly. _

_"That everyone in Slytherin turns out evil," he muttered, barely audible. _

_"I'm sure he didn't mean it."_

_"But he said it."_

_"Yeah, but he probably wasn't thinking. You know it's not true."_

_"He's my brother though, Scorp. I mean, he's probably right. Look at all the people in the past who've been in Slytherin who have turned evil. We'll probably be evil by the time we leave Hogwarts."_

_"Al that's not true."_

_"You don't get it though Scorp. It's different for you. Your family has always been in Slytherin. I'm the first. Ever. You don't have to listen to those mutter about Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, and that his son was sorted into Slytherin."_

_"Well what does your dad think?"_

_"When I wrote him he said he was fine with it. Said that I could prove everyone wrong, and show them the greatness I could achieve." _

_"Then what does it matter?"_

_"My own brother thinks I'm going to turn evil. Everyone assumes that I'm just like my father. I look a lot like him, but that doesn't mean I am him. I just want to be me." _

_"James doesn't think you're going to turn evil. He just listens to what everyone says about Slytherin and made an assumption. I mean, people look at me and assume that I'm my father, but I'm not. Everyone assumes that all Malfoys are evil, and that I'm evil too. It's not even like my father was evil. Yes, he made mistakes, but he's changed. We have the same problem Al; neither of us are our fathers, and neither of us wants to be."_

_"Thanks Scorp. You're right." _

_"Don't mention it. And don't worry about your brother, he'll come around."_

_They sat for a few moments in silence before they stood up and started to leave the tower._

_"Hey," Al started, "How'd you like to spend some of the Christmas holidays with my family? I'm sure they'd love to meet you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah." _

_"Alright that sounds great. Will your annoying cousin be there?" he asked. _

_"You mean Rose?" _

_Scorpius nodded. _

_"Yes. The whole Weasley family generally goes to the Burrow for a few days." _

_"Good. Don't tell her I'm coming. I think the shock of her seeing me will annoy her even more. This is gonna be a fun holiday."_

"Just leave before I do something I might regret," Al threatened.

"I'm not leaving Al. I just want to talk."

"Don't make me fight you Malfoy."

"I'm not going to fight you. You're my best friend Al and even though you're upset I just want to talk."

"We're not friends anymore. You and Rose betrayed me. How could you _not_ tell me? I thought you two would have at least _told_ me!"

"And you would have approved?" Scorpius asked calmly. "If we would of told you, you're saying that you would have given your consent?"

"Of course not! You may have been one of my best friends, but you're still such a player! It's not like you actually care for Rose; she's just your latest conquest. The girl you couldn't get you finally got. But, I'm not letting you hurt my cousin. You've hurt enough girls, and she is not going to be one of them!"

"That's not true Al. I really care for Rose a lot. She's different than any girl I've dated before. I actually see a future with her."

"Like hell that's true. Don't mess with me Malfoy. Just stay the hell away from me and my cousin."

"No, I'm not going to do that Al. Your my best mate and Rose is my girlfriend who I care about very much."

"No, you are _not_ my best friend. How could you do this to me and call me your best mate? As I said earlier, leave now or I'm going to hurt you and you'll regret staying."

"Just don't be mad at Rose. She cares so much about you, and I don't want this to ruin the relationship between you two."

"It already has."

* * *

Rose ran through the hallways, shoving past people. She needed to get to the Astronomy tower now before Al or Scorpius did something drastic. Rose knew that Scorpius would never hurt Al, but she couldn't say the same for her cousin at the moment. Apologizing profusely as she continued to run, Rose didn't look back. The Astronomy Tower may have been on the other side of the school, but Rose could get there quite quickly. She had become quite fast from years of Quidditch. As she went up the final staircase, Rose started to hear shouting. This only increased her worry.

"LEAVE NOW!"

"I can't. Just tell me that you forgive Rose. This isn't her fault. Please. Just listen to me Al. It isn't supposed to be like this."

Hearing her name only made Rose more nervous.

"Scorpius, Albus are you up here?" she yelled, the nerves in her voice obvious.

The two boys heard her, but ignored her since they were so focused on each other. Rose continued up the stairs, almost reaching the top.

"Please Al, I think I love her," Scorpius whispered.

Rose finally reached the top of the stairs, and saw the two merely feet away from each other.

"SHUT UP! I've had enough of this!" Albus yelled, not even looking at Rose.

Before Rose had time to react, Scorpius cast a shield charm between her and them. Mere seconds later, Al charged at Scorpius as the latter dropped his wand. He was soon tackled to the ground, and blood spilled from his face. Rose continuously screamed, trying to break Scorpius' strong charm.

"Just stop it! Please Al!"

She wouldn't stop crying, as she banged on the floor. Why was Al hurting Scorpius like this? As for Scorpius, he laid on the ground, not fighting back. It was pointless anyway.

"Al, Al! S-stop hur-rting h-h-im!"

She tried to lower the charm, but it was still too strong. Rose consoled herself, knowing that it had to be over soon. Then she could help Scorpius.

"Albus! What are you doing?" a different voice cried from behind Rose.

It was Alice. As if it was the first words he had heard all night, Albus immediately stopped. He looked down in shock at his best friend, who now was covered in blood. His eyes opened wide and he backed away from Scorpius. The charm had finally diminished, and Albus pushed past Rose and Alice, running out of the Astronomy Tower. Rose rushed towards Scorpius, still crying.

"Hey, don't cry," he whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little bruised."

"Let me take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"No. You can fix me up, I'm not that bad."

"Alright," she whispered, the final tears falling down her face.

"I'm going to find Al," Alice said, leaving the couple.

Alice was on the verge of tears as she walked away from two of her best friends. She knew that Rose would somehow find out that Al was at the Astronomy tower, and would follow them there. So, Alice went back to the Astronomy Tower where she had only been a few hours ago with Albus. But Albus seemed calmer after she had talked to him. Alice had never expected this.

_Alice walked slowly to the Astronomy Tower, having nothing to look forward to. Whenever she needed to think, she loved going to the Astronomy Tower to look at the beauty around her. As soon as she was at the top of the staircase, she heard a faint cry. Alice stopped immediately not wanting to interrupt anyone. But then she heard cursing as well, and she immediately recognized the voice. The voice she played over and over in her head before she went to sleep. Albus. _

"_Al, is that you?" she whispered. _

"_Bloody hell," he muttered, "Who's there"_

"_It's Alice. Are you alright?" _

"_Yeah," he said sniffling, "I'm fine."_

"_No you're not, I can tell! What's the matter?" she asked sitting beside him._

"_It's nothing really."_

"_Yes it is. I can tell it's bothering you Al."_

"_Has someone close to you ever hurt you?"_

"_Of course." _

_There were many times she could think of, but one stuck out in her mind. _

"_When?" he asked quietly. _

"_Last year."_

"_Do you want to tell me about it?"_

_She didn't really, but Alice would do anything to make Albus feel better. Plus, she wanted to know why he was upset. She thought of many ways to start the story, but everyone sounded as bad as the next. _

"_It's not really an interesting story. There was this guy I liked, and well I thought that maybe he liked me too. But then he got a girlfriend, and I was devastated. It was just so sad, and I went around moping forever. Real shallow I know."_

_She gave a light chuckle, and Al followed along. _

"_That's not dumb. Did you ever get the bloke?"_

"_Well, he dumped his girlfriend, but we never went out."_

"_Oh, well I hope you get him someday Alice."_

"_Thanks, but I know it'll never happen."_

_All Al wanted to do was interject, and tell her all of the wonderful things about herself, and of course she would get this bloke! She was so funny, smart, and bloody gorgeous. He only wished it was him that she liked that way. There was a silence that extended for a few moments._

"_Rose and Scorpius are dating. And they didn't tell me. My two best friends were in a relationship, and they kept it from me. How could they do this?"_

_Alice wasn't sure how to respond. First she was happy that Rose and Scorpius were dating. She knew that they would be adorable together. But she was upset that they had kept it from her. It hurt, but she understood why. _

"_I'm sorry. I know it must hurt."_

"_It does. Scorpius is going to wind up hurting her."_

"_You don't know that. Maybe they will work out. I can tell that this isn't the only thing bothering you."_

"_They're my best friends, and they didn't tell me. For seven years they couldn't get along, and now they can't stop snogging. Why couldn't they tell me Alice?" he demanded angrily. _

"_Maybe because they thought you'd act the way you are now. How do you know that they don't really like each other?"_

_Albus waited a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. He was now significantly calmer, but his anger was still inside. _

"_Scorpius uses girls. I can't let him use Rose like that. She's my cousin and I have to protect her."_

"_So you're the reason she's only had two boyfriends!" she joked. He laughed at this. "You need to think about this Al. Maybe you should give the thought of Rose and Scorpius dating a chance. At least try to be kind."_

_She squeezed his hand and he gave a quite smile. Of course he was still furious, but it was nice to talk to Alice. It calmed him in some way he hadn't seen before. _

"_Thanks Alice." _

"_No problem. If you need to talk to I'm always here."_

_Albus pulled her close, and gave her a quick hug. Alice smiled at this, and left the Astronomy Tower. Once things between Rose and Albus were resolved, she would have to thank her best friend for getting in this situation so she could talk to Al. _


	29. House Elves and Portraits

**Hey guys. Hope you're doing well... I AM! Thanks to Lovestoread456, GinnyWeasley5, Crazybookgirl101, HogwartsDreamer113, Starkidtheatregeek, cjrayray, and Funnygirl23578 for reviewing! Yay! **

"Remind me why we aren't going to the Hospital Wing again?" Rose asked as she lowered Scorpius onto the couch in their common room.

The bleeding had stopped, but Scorpius was still quite hurt.

"Because, I don't want anyone to know I'm injured."

Even though Al had hurt him, Scorpius still didn't want to rat him out.

"I think everyone'll find out when they see you all bruised."

"Can't you just fix me?" he pleaded.

"I can try, but I'm not so good with healing spells."

"Just try your best," he replied.

As Rose muttered the spells, the blood seemed to come off of Scorpius. Soon after she fixed his bones, and he looked significantly better. Still hurt, but better. He'd be able to walk now without difficulty.

"You'll still be sore for a bit," she whispered.

"That's fine. Thanks for fixing me up."

"I still can't believe that Al would do this to you," Rose said, changing the subject abruptly.

"He's angry," Scorpius replied, "he doesn't know what to do at the moment. I guess it didn't help that we didn't tell him."

"Yeah, you're right. But he still shouldn't have hurt you that way."

"Look Rose, he's going to realize really soon how stupid he acted, and we're all going to be friends again."

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"Just trust me. In the meanwhile, just stay away from him for a while. It was dumb of us to go looking for him, let him do it when he's ready.

"Alright."

"I'm kind of hungry. Would you mind getting something from the kitchens?"

"Sure, I'll grab us something to eat. Be back soon."

Rose scurried out of the common room, and headed down the staircase. She had a little time before it was after hours, but she wasn't too worried. She could always claim that she was doing rounds if someone came along. Rose had always enjoyed going to the kitchens ever since her second year when she had gone for the first time.

_Rose sat sulking in the Gryffindor common room, glancing over her exam over and over. How could she have lost focus and gotten an A on her Charms exam. The scary part was that Rose loved Charms and was exceptionally good at it. But apparently not on this past exam. So Rose Weasley quietly sat on a couch unaware that her cousin was standing right behind her. _

_"How are you today Rosie?" James asked, scaring the daylights out of her._

_"Merlin James! You bloody scared me!"_

_James gasped suddenly, being overdramatic._

_"I don't think Aunt Hermione would like to hear you say that sort of thing. Wait, is that an A I see? Rose Nymphadora Weasley got an Acceptable on a Charms exam? The world must be ending."_

_"Shut up James. Don't make me feel worse than I already do."_

_"Sorry, sorry. I do know a way to make you feel better though," James teased. _

_"For the last time, I will not help you, Fred, and Roxy with your newest prank. Leave me out of it."_

_"Fine, fine, fine. I do have another solution though. Follow me."_

_James started to walk out of the common room, but Rose was unsure whether to follow him or not. James had gotten people into trouble many times before, Rose included. He was a natural trouble maker. Against her better nature, she followed her cousin. _

_Rose was out of breath, after running down three flights of stairs. James was quite fit from being on the Quidditch team the past two years. _

_"James, slow down!" Rose ordered. _

_"We're almost there Rosie."_

_"Where are we going anyway?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

_As she huffed, Rose slowly followed her cousin. Soon enough, they had reached a part of the castle that Rose hadn't been to before. There was a blank wall, followed closely by a small entrance way. _

_"This is it," James announced, expecting Rose's reaction to be larger. "Do you know what this is? It's the Hogwarts kitchens! You can get whatever you want, when you want! The house elves'll give anything to you. You LOVE food, and you're not excited about this?" _

_House elves were everywhere, preparing every type of food imaginable. Rose had known of this place's existence from her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. But she had never gotten the chance to come down here, nor had she known the precise location. So, she was happy that James would want to show her this anyway, and trusted her with what he thought was such a big secret. _

_"That's interesting, James. I'll have to come down sometimes. Thanks."_

_James was still a little disappointed from Rose's lack of reaction, but was glad to have shown it to her. Before Rose could run away James grabbed her and ruffled her hair. _

_"Only for my favorite little cousin." _

Rose saw the entrance way and slowly walked into the kitchens. House elves were busy everywhere preparing different foods. The house elves were now offered wages for their work, and their whole mindset had changed. They were still the kind hearted creatures they once were, however they now accepted that they were worth more than the dirt they once thought they were. The one house elf, Supee, came up to Rose with a smile on his face.

"Miss Weezy, how can Supee help you?"

"Just a bit of food if you can give me some," she replied.

"How does a steak and kidney pie seem Miss Weezy?"

"That sounds wonderful Supee. Thank you."

Rose patiently waited as Supee brought her the pie. House elves all around smiled at her, fully realizing who she was. Being the daughter of Hermione Granger, who helped eradicate the terrible laws against house elves, had its perks. Soon enough, Supee came back with not only a steak and kidney pie, but a few treacle tarts as well. Rose gave Supee a quick hug before leaving the kitchen.

Glancing down at the miracle food in her hands, Rose slowly walked up to her common room. However, this wouldn't turn out well considering it was Rose. And she wasn't looking where she was going. Yes, there was no way she would make it to her destination unscathed. Soon enough, Rose found herself on the floor, and her food everywhere.

"Bloody hell," she muttered.

She looked up suddenly to see who she had run into. Of course, it had to be her brother. Who else would it be?

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Reckon the same place you came from. The kitchens."

Hugo always went to the kitchens. He did after all have the same appetite as Rose and his father. There was an awkward silence as the siblings stood there.

"Lily told me that you know. About me and Scorpius I mean," she whispered, breaking the silence.

Rose didn't really want to talk to Hugo about this, but she knew that it would come up soon anyway.

"Yeah, she did a while ago," he replied, looking down at his shoes and scratching the back of her head.

"And you're alright with it?"

"Sure. Scorpius is a fine guy, I'm okay with it."

Rose hoped that Hugo would be understanding. He had never been that overprotective, and had been cool about almost anything Rose had done. She was glad this was no exception.

"Good." After some more silence, Rose continued. "You're a good brother, you know?"

"You're not half bad yourself Rose."

They then exchanged a half awkward hug before going in different directions.

"Oh and Hugo? If you ever find a girl you actually fancy, make sure I clear her first before she turns out to be a mass murderer. You never were the greatest judge of character," she joked.

"Whatever Rose," he teased back.

* * *

Albus Potter walked through the halls, making sure no one was following him. How could he have been so stupid? Even though he was frustrated, he had hurt Scorpius. So now he felt extremely dumb for what he had done. Was he still angry at Scorpius and Rose? Of course he was, but that didn't erase what he had done. Two wrongs don't make a right. His anger had made him blind, and there was no way around it. He had screwed up, big time.

"Mr. Potter is that you?" the portrait behind him asked.

Al turned around quickly to see who was speaking to him. He knew that voice, no matter where he went, but he didn't want to talk right now.

"Professor Dumbledore, I can see you're not in your portrait."

"I fancied a stroll. I can sense something is bothering you, would you care to tell me? I've found that sharing can sometimes ease the soul."

Al frequently talked to the man he was named after, finding it quite interesting to discuss various topics with him. After all, he had heard so many great things about Albus Dumbledore especially from his father. Al would have enjoyed Professor Dumbledore as headmaster, had he been alive. Even though he didn't feel like talking, it always seemed that Professor Dumbledore put him in a good mood.

"I'm fighting right now, with two people I care about a lot. I-I was angry, you see, and I did something I shouldn't have. And now I don't know how to fix it."

"I find it especially good to start off with apologizing. Because if they're your true friends they will eventually forgive you no matter what you did."

"I've never gotten this angry before. I just lost control," he whispered.

"And you wouldn't be the first. Your father was the same way at your age. He would get angry, and it would be hard for him to find himself again. However, he learned that his friends would always be there for him, and though he had reasons to be mad at the world, it was easier to use that fuel to his advantage. So apologize to Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, and see what you can do to fix it. Because everyone makes mistakes Mr. Potter."

Al thanked Professor Dumbledore and started to walk towards the dungeons. Then he realized something.

"Professor, how did you know I was talking about Rose and Scorpius?"

But by the time Al was done talking, Professor Dumbledore was gone.

**Hoped you liked it. Had to add Professor Dumbledore into it somewhere. Just because I'm curious, I want to know something... After this story is over (which won't be for a while ((like a long while))) would you guys be interested in a James/Lily fic? I think I'd like to do one and I have an idea. I don't want to write two big stories at once though. Just review or PM me to let me know if you'd be into something like that and would actually read it. I want to see if people would like that. Oh, and be on the lookout for a Ron/Hermione oneshot in the next couple of days, and check that out. It'll be really good. :) For those of you in the US, have a happy Thanksgiving tomorrow. And for those of you who aren't, just have a great day. :) **


	30. Forgiveness Can Be Hard

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been a while, I've been SUPER busy. Anyway, this is the 30th chapter! WOW. It's crazy to think about. And for that this is my longest chapter yet. I'm going to try and write longer chapters from now on. Thanks to Starkidtheatregeek, Diamondgirl3, Pen is Mighter, Ida, HogwartsDreamer113, SiriuslyPink, cjrayray, Lexie Pooh, KneazleRose, CandyLuver4ever, and Dawn Elliot for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review, especially because it's almost Christmas AND it's the 30th chapter AND it's the longest yet! Three real reasons to review! :)**

The cold air swept through Hogwarts, chilling students everywhere. Though the holidays were approaching, students everywhere had exams they were furiously studying for. Though not as big as end of the year exams, Professors always like to give more right before the holidays. It was their wonderful present to all of the students.

Embarrassment. That was what had kept Albus away from his friends for the past week. He knew he had to apologize, but every time he saw Rose and Scorpius he felt so dumb. Albus Potter had never been so embarrassed in all of his life, but there was nothing he could do. Of course Albus remembered his conversation with Professor Dumbledore; he just wasn't ready yet. However, as terrible as it sounded, the past week had given Al time to reflect on everything. He had never been quite an analytical person, but maybe it had finally been time to think.

Al decided that the best punishment for himself would be solitude. He rarely talked to anyone, and hadn't scheduled a Quidditch practice since the big argument. The whole Slytherin team was worried that their match against Hufflepuff. Yes, Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake! If Slytherin lost they were definitely out of the running for the cup. And that would ruin everyone's mood. So Albus had talked only to Alice in the past week, generally preferring to be alone. He had been a prat, and this is what he deserved. However, every morning Alice would walk up to him and whisper, "You'd better just apologize." Every time he would reply, "now's not the moment." But it had to be the moment soon, or else his best friends would completely forget about him. Al needed to do something soon.

Alice was enjoying her new role as Albus Potter's best friend. Of course she would rather seen him happy again, but at least she could slightly cheer him up. But she was the only person he would talk to at the moment. At least he now looked at her more often, noticing her more than he ever had before. But Alice would trade all of this to have Albus smiling with Scorpius again. Anytime someone mentioned Scorpius' name in passing, he would frown slightly as if mentally beating himself. Albus would make things right somehow; Alice knew it.

Rose and Scorpius on the other hand, were unsure of how to handle themselves. They knew it was wrong of them to keep their relationship a secret from Al, but he had overreacted. Rose was still quite stubborn, but she missed her cousin. She missed their conversations, his laugh, the way his eyes would light up when he spoke about Quidditch, and his presence in general. Even though she was mad, Rose just wanted to have her cousin back.

Scorpius understood why Albus had treated him this way. He had been a womanizer of sorts in the past, and Al loved Rose very much. He didn't want to see her get hurt. Scorpius just wished that Al could see that he really did care for Rose. Truly he just wanted the best for Rose, as did Al. All three of them just wanted to put this incident behind them.

* * *

Albus Potter had an idea. Finally, something had struck. It seemed so obvious, yet he had neglected it. He knew that this was his way to make everything all right. Now was his chance.

"Today's the day," he whispered to Alice, walking past the Gryffindor table.

Alice jumped slightly, and noticed as Al walked past. She smiled lightly, hoping this whole issue could be resolved. She was also quite happy that Al would tell her about his plan, and keep her involved. Ironically, Rose sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table by Sam Wood. That did not mean however that she didn't notice the exchange between her cousin and Alice.

Rose could see Albus walking around, talking to various members of Slytherin. To many, this would seem like nothing but Rose could see the pattern. First Al went to Zabini, Susan Banks, Martin Davies, and Nott and whispered something to them. They got very excited and Zabini clapped him on the back. Albus added one final note, and the trio nodded attentively. Smiling, Albus got up and walked out of the Great Hall. A few seconds later, Scorpius trailed in and sat at the Slytherin table, but not before winking at Rose. She attentively stared at her boyfriend, trying to listen in on his conversation with Susan Banks. She had to make sure she was right before she jumped to conclusions. And Rose Weasley hated being wrong.

"Albus wanted me to tell you that he finally scheduled Quidditch practice for tonight!" she exclaimed, "I was getting worried, we can't afford to lose to Hufflepuff. He said to meet on the Pitch at 7."

Rose strained her ears to hear the conversation. She was continued to nod at Sam as he talked about the Puddlemere United game the night before.

"Yeah thanks Susan," Scorpius replied not really listening. "I'll see you there."

So Al had scheduled a practice. Scorpius really didn't want to go, but he knew he had to. He was on the team after all, and it would be unfair to his teammates. Besides, this could easily be the best chance he had to make up with Al. But he wasn't going to try too hard. This wasn't just his fault. So Scorpius chatted idly with Susan Banks, wondering what would happen later that day.

* * *

"Are you gonna go?" Rose whispered, sneaking up behind Scorpius on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I reckon I have to. I'm on the team."

"That's not the only reason! I think Al is doing this for more reasons than just so you can beat Hufflepuff."

"I think that too, but we'll find out tonight when we see if I'm severely bleeding or not."

Rose slapped him.

"This isn't funny!"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll let you know how it goes."

"I'll be waiting. Don't think I'm going to be able to sleep until this whole issue is resolved."

"I know. I was thinking," Scorpius started.

"About?"

"If you let me finish," he muttered before continuing, "Only three days until we head home for Holiday break."

"Well my parents assume I'm coming home, but I'll write them so they know for sure. Unless we just want to stay here. I think that'd be fun."

"Ha, I wish. That'd be so nice, but unfortunately we need to go home. I'm going to spend two days with my parents before they go to Paris, and head to the Potter's. Cleared it with my parents two days ago. They come back to England the day before we come back here so I thought we could have dinner and tell them then."

There was a moment's silence as they entered the Defence classroom. They sat next to each other in the back of the room as Professor Cooper started to lecture on inferi. Generally Rose and Scorpius would get involved in the lectures, but they were too busy in their own conversation. They continued with hushed tones.

"Well there's only one problem; considering you and Al are still fighting in 3 days I don't think you'll be exactly invited at the Potter household."

"Shit. Didn't exactly think of that. Well, I'm sure I'd still be invited. Mr. and Mrs. Potter like me, as does Lily," he replied.

"Yes you may be invited, but you might not be really welcome."

"Do you have a better suggestion then?"

"Well, you could always stay with my family."

"Ha, yeah right. The day I'd be allowed to stay at your house would be the day your father stops supporting the Chudley Cannons. That's _not_ going to happen."

"It was worth a shot. We don't have many other options right now if you want to be able to come to the Burrow and tell my family."

"You're right. Let's hope we make up with Al soon, maybe even tonight. That would make this problem a whole lot easier."

Before Rose could reply Professor Cooper intervened.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, I'm sorry am I interrupting your conversation?"

All eyes turned to face them, including Albus and Alice, who were sitting together in the front of the room. Rose's face started to turn red, but Scorpius covered for them quickly.

"No Professor. I was just explaining to Rose that we had discussed inferi before and I was about to offer her my previous notes if she wanted to take a look at them."

"Alright, just pay attention in my class and don't let it happen again or it's detention."

"Yes sir."

"Nice save," Rose muttered once Professor Cooper had started again.

"Please this happens to me all the time. Now let's get back to our conversation."

* * *

_Dear Mum, _

_Hope you and Dad are doing well. School has been quite busy lately with studying for NEWTs and Professors giving so many exams. I can't wait until I come home in 3 days. Hugo seems pretty excited too. Personally, I think this year at the Burrow is going to be quite interesting. I have some news to share with everyone (no nothing bad!) Don't be worried! I am scared for Albus though. They have a Quidditch match two weeks after we go back from school and they've barely practiced. Slytherin needs to practice if they want to give us any competition. Haha. Love you so much and I can't wait to see you. _

_Rose_

She gave the letter to her owl as it flew away. Scorpius had just for practice and now Rose was a nervous wreck. She had invited Alice up to hang out with her that night. Alaina had a special evening with Sam planned. Rose had even set up a game of exploding snap for when Alice would arrive, trying to keep her mind off of other things. If she thought about Albus too much she would get upset. And she couldn't allow herself to be like that right now.

* * *

"Alright you lot. Get over here!" Albus yelled as his team approached the pitch.

It had been so long since they had all been gathered there, ready to practice.

"We're going to start with a few laps on our brooms around the pitch. Then we'll really get into the thick of things. We can't lose to Hufflepuff, I refuse to be a laughingstock the rest of my 7th year. So get going!"

Everyone got on their brooms and started to fly. Albus made sure to stay a decent distance behind Scorpius so he was able to watch him. His eyes never diverted from the blonde haired boy in front of him. Albus had to play his cards right if he wanted to make everything better.

* * *

"Hi Rose!" Alice greeted as she entered the common room.

"Hey, I set up a game of exploding snap for us."

Alice and Rose had been kind of distant ever since the fight. Since Albus would only talk to Alice it wasn't like she could spend time with Rose too. Alice was praying to Merlin that at practice Albus was doing everything in his power to fix things. Then all of this could end. The pair started the game and amongst screams and giggles they started their usual gossip.

"Did you hear about Anna Parks?" Alice asked.

"No what happened this week- OI! That almost got my hair!" Rose cried out.

"Apparently she was sneaking around with Walker last week."

"No way! Walker, you mean that sixth year Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, that's him. Have to feel bad for him, getting involved with a girl like Anna. She can be so devious!"

"I know. Not my favorite person in the world- BLOODY HELL! That hurt!"

Rose grabbed her finger and sucked where it was burnt. Alice couldn't stop laughing at her best friend. This was definitely getting Rose's mind off of her cousin and her boyfriend.

* * *

"Keep it up Banks. Faster Davies!" Albus yelled as they continued their laps.

"Just remember that you're behind us Potter!" Martin Davies screamed at Albus.

"One more snide comment and it's ten more laps."

Everyone groaned at this. No one wanted to do any more laps than necessary. Scorpius silently flew around the pitch, wondering if Albus was going to say anything to him.

"Alright! Bank, Davies, and Malfoy take some shots on Zabini. Now."

Albus was a completely different person when it came to Quidditch. While he was generally kind and quiet, on the pitch he was demanding and vocal. Scorpius, Martin, and Susan passed the quaffle back and forth as they made their way down the pitch towards Zabini. The first couple of shots were blocked and Al seemed frustrated. Soon enough, Scorpius scored and he noticed Al smiling.

"Nice job Malfoy."

In turn this made Scorpius smile and continue to shoot. Maybe things were going to work out.

* * *

"Ha! Finally you got burnt too!"

"It's not nice to laugh at other's pain Rose."

"Considering you laughed at me all those times, I think I'm allowed to laugh at you," Rose replied.

"Whatever. Let's take a break from this."

"Alright, and your suggestion is?" Rose asked.

"We could just talk," she suggested.

"About?"

"Albus."

Oh anything but that.

* * *

"Good practice everyone. Now we won't get together until we get back from break, so make sure to practice if you can. Then we should be practicing most days until our game after that. Don't slack off just because we're not here. Now hit the showers!"

Scorpius turned around with the rest of the team, ready to leave. Maybe Albus changed his mind and wouldn't want to talk to him. This was really a waste then.

"Malfoy I need to talk to you."

Or not.

* * *

"W-what about Albus?"

"He's really sorry. And he realized that he was totally wrong to hurt Scorpius and you like that he was just really upset-"

"I know Alice, but I'm not going to apologize until he does."

"And I think he's going to soon. In fact he might be talking to Scorpius around now."

"Well that's good. I hope we make up soon; I do miss him. However, I'm not apologizing until he does. But, knowing you Alice, there's more you want to talk about. What is it?"

"I-I realize that you and Scorpius have been fighting with him, and that's part of the reason, but he's been so nice to me lately. And now that you guys'll probably make up soon, he'll never talk to me again."

Rose knew that as stupid as this sounded to her, this was an actual concern of Alice's. She had to be delicate with the situation.

"Alice that's not true. Albus really appreciates you now, and will talk to you more often. Though you can't seem to see it, he really does fancy you."

"Yeah right. I was just convenient at the moment he needed someone to comfort him! I'm nothing more than that."

Rose wasn't sure exactly what to say now. She didn't think that Albus would just ditch Alice this quickly, but she wasn't sure how to say that.

"You just have to trust Albus. He wouldn't do that."

"I just don't know Rose."

* * *

"Yes?" Scorpius asked, waiting for Al to say something.

"Do you love her?"

This shocked Scorpius. He expected an apology, not a question like this. Albus didn't beat around the bush. How did he phrase this correctly?

"What?"

Very smooth Scorpius. Good job.

"Do you love her?"

Scorpius had never really thought about it that much. Yes he cared for Rose, but did he really love her?

"Yeah, I reckon I do."

"And you would never do anything to hurt her?"

"No. Never."

Quick and to the point, but it was the God honest truth.

"Wow. I reckon this is where I'm supposed to say that I'm sorry. And, well, I am. I shouldn't have tried to attack you, I was just really upset that you and Rose would keep your relationship a secret from me. I should have never acted that way, and hurt you two even further. You're my best mates and I was upset. And if what you meant about what you said earlier, I'm alright with you dating Rose."

Albus meant every word he said. He had been wrong, and this was the way to fix it.

"I'm sorry too. We shouldn't have kept it from you, but we weren't sure of what else to do. Rose and I didn't want you to get angry at us, and Rose was so sad that you were upset at her. You mean the world to her. And you mean the world to me too; I mean, you're my best mate. I hope we're all good now."

"As long as you don't talk about you and Rose snogging, or anything of that matter while I'm around, we're all good."

Scorpius laughed at this.

Albus then continued, "I guess it's time to apologize to Rose then."

* * *

"Hello?" Al said entering the Head's common room.

Alice was still there talking to Rose, and Scorpius stood right behind Albus.

"Oh, it's you," Rose coldly replied.

"Al and I made up," Scorpius said, entering the conversation.

"That's wonderful for you two."

"Alice why don't we get some food from the Kitchens?" Scorpius invited, trying to give Al and Rose some time alone to talk.

"Sure Scorp. I'll see you guys later."

Soon the two were gone and the cousins were left alone. They stood a few moments in silence before Albus started to talk.

"I'm sorry. I know I really upset you and I shouldn't have. It's none of my business who you date and I shouldn't have hurt Scorpius. I-I just thought that in the long run he would hurt you and it's just I love you so much, and I didn't want to see you upset because of some bloke, especially Scorpius. But really, I was the one who upset you. If Scorpius makes you happy, then I'm happy for you too."

Rose promised herself that she wouldn't give in easily. It didn't matter that Al apologized; she wouldn't forgive him so quickly.

"Oh Al!" she exclaimed, running over to her cousin. Screw it.

Oh well. She missed her cousin so much. And they were all good, finally.

**Yay! Hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts. Should have the next chapter up soon, but review it makes everything go faster! Oh, and if you celebrate it, MERRY CHRISTMAS. :)**


	31. Meddling

**I'm back! Pretty quick right? I wanted to upload as soon as possible. Generally I'd wait for more reviews, but I wanted to give you guys the new chapter. I still can't believe that at least 163 of you (number of followers) are reading this story. That's insane for me to think about. Wow. So thanks, and keep it up! **

"Are you sure you want to bring all of this with you?" Rose asked Alice as she finished packing.

"Of course I need it all Rose. You never know what might happen."

"Yes, because a swimsuit seems so logical in the middle of December," she replied sarcastically.

"Well you're not the one going to Venice for vacation," Alice retorted.

This upset Rose very much. Generally Alice would spend a few days with Rose at the Burrow over break, but her family had decided to travel to Italy. Any other year this would have bothered Rose more, but this year she had Albus and Scorpius, whom she obviously no longer hated. Alaina had come to the Burrow over holiday break during fifth year but after snogging James the whole week, Rose didn't feel like inviting her back. Didn't want to create tension. Besides, Alaina was staying at the castle this year with Sam.

"Of course you never have the problem of packing Rose. You've probably been done for weeks."

Rose racked her brain for some clever remark, but it was close to the truth. She had been packed for quite some time. This would be the last time Rose would be going home before she graduated from Hogwarts. Spring break was too close to NEWTs and Rose needed to stay at school and study. The next time Rose went home, she would never return to Hogwarts, as a student anyway, again. It was scary to think about! So much was going to change so quickly. Would she be able to become an Auror like she envisioned? What would become of her and Scorpius now that they would no longer be at Hogwarts? It was all too much for Rose to process at the moment.

"You alright Rose, you seem kind of out of it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Soon after Melanie Jordan and Andrea McConnell, the other two Gryffindor seventh years, entered the dorm. Rose, Alice, and Alaina had never been quite close with the two girls, but they were all still friendly to one another. The four girls engaged in a polite conversation about their plans over break. Rose decided to head back to her room, so that she could help her boyfriend pack. He would need all the help he could get.

"I'll see you guys later," she said.

"Gonna help Scorpius pack?" Alice questioned. Her eyes then opened wide, and she covered her mouth.

It wasn't exactly common knowledge yet that the Heads were dating, and obviously Melanie and Andrea didn't know this. Rose glared at her best friend as she left, as now Alice was being wildly questioned about her previous statement. At least they left tomorrow and Rose didn't care who knew their secret when they came back from break.

* * *

Scorpius did what he did every day before holiday break: dump everything into a large suitcase and hope that he didn't forget anything. And this year was no different. He was frantically throwing everything into his bag, excluding his textbooks (it's not like he would need them).

Rose came into the common room and heard all sorts of noises coming from Scorpius' room. Things were being thrown across the room and Rose also could hear cursing. When she slowly opened the door, she saw Scorpius grabbing his hair as if he was about to pull it out.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" she asked carefully.

"It's just I hate packing! It always takes me so long!"

Rose seriously looked at her boyfriend before she started laughing. No matter the looks Scorpius was giving her she just couldn't stop. Scorpius on the other hand was annoyed; what did he do to deserve this treatment from his girlfriend?

"Are you a wizard or not?" she questioned in between laughs. "You can use magic you know!"

Rose couldn't control her laughter. Though it seemed so stupid, it was funny that Scorpius didn't even think about using magic.

"Okay, okay! I know it must be so hilarious! Ha ha ha."

She wiped her eyes and flicked her wand. Now all of Scorpius' things were in his bag, ready to go. Obviously Rose stuck her tongue out just to prove a point.

"Now you don't have to waste any more time packing. We can do better things until we have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Like what?" he joked teasingly.

"Well I was thinking we could have Al, Alice, Sam, and Alaina over here after dinner tonight. You know, since Sam and Alaina are staying at school and Alice is going to Venice it'd be nice to have a little get together before Christmas."

"Damn, I thought you were going to say snog."

"We can do that too, but I really want to have this party. Please."

Rose gave a pout and batted her eyelashes. Scorpius knew that he was a goner. However, there was something he didn't understand.

"I don't get it. You _hate_ parties. And I mean hate. I've maybe seen you at five parties in seven years. Why do you want to have a party all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's not technically a party," she replied coyly. "I just want to have four friends over."

"But why Rose?"

"I may want to try and get Al and Alice together."

Scorpius chuckled at this.

"I know you've been trying to. It's quite obvious they fancy each other, but I think we need to let it happen on its own. Not try and rush it by having them over."

"Fine, I won't meddle. But at least let them all come over tonight since we're leaving tomorrow."

"Alright Rose."

The pair then both laughed. It was quite funny to think that Rose was convincing Scorpius to have people over so they could have some fun. Relationships really did change people.

* * *

"When?" Albus asked Scorpius on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Right after dinner I reckon. It was Rose's idea and I thought you might want to tag along. Not a ton of people, just a few."

"Alright, I'll come for a bit. Let me guess though, since this is Rose's plan there won't be any firewhiskey?"

"Nah, I don't think so. But you need to come anyway. Not only will this be a wonderful time to spend with your cousin and best mate, but Alice will be there," he teased.

"What is it with you and Rose trying to get Alice and I together? Merlin, I don't even fancy her!"

Scorpius looked at him directly in the eye and Albus squirmed.

"Alright, maybe I fancy her, but I am not making the first move," Albus whispered.

"Alice is as shy as I am a good Quidditch player. You have to tell her you fancy her or you'll both die alone!"

"Exactly, she's not shy at all!"

This earned Albus a smack.

"What is it with Alice? You've never backed away from asking a girl out before that you fancy."

"I don't know. I mean, our parents are such good friends, I've known her since I was two. Merlin, we probably saw each other naked when we were little! Now that I fancy her, I just don't know what to do. She's probably sees me as a brother and nothing more."

"That's the perfect way to ask her out. 'Hey Alice, I probably saw you naked when we were little, go out with me!' Yeah, I see that going well."

This earned Scorpius a smack. Scorpius 1- Albus 1.

"Just forget I mentioned it. I'll come for a bit tonight, but don't expect me to proclaim my undying feelings for Alice or anything. Who else'll be there?"

"Rose wanted it to be small, so just you, me, her, Alice, Alaina and I think Sam. Honestly, she just invited Sam so Alaina'll be happy and everyone will have a snogmate."

"Hey!" Albus yelled while punching Scorpius pretty hard. Scorpius 1- Albus 2. "Alice and I are _not_ going to snog! And I thought one of our agreements was that I didn't have to hear about you and Rose snogging."

Scorpius laughed, finding the whole ordeal funny. Albus was definitely blushing, and he wasn't going to stop soon. Maybe Rose was right, meddling wasn't always _so_ bad.

* * *

"Come on Alice! Please!" Rose begged as she dragged her friend out of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I've got to pack."

"Alice, I was there when you finished packing, remember? You are coming whether you like it or not."

She was not getting out of this one.

"Fine, but if you do anything to embarrass me you are _so_ dead."

"Alright, alright I won't say anything. Just follow me!"

"Where's Alaina?"

"She's coming, but she'll be there a little later. Sam can't come, he's got to serve detention."

"Wait, so it'll just be the five of us?" Alice practically yelled.

"Yeah, I told you it'll be small. We leave tomorrow and I won't get to see you over break. I thought this would be fun."

"Fine," Alice replied.

The girls idly chatted as they headed to the common room. Once they arrived, Rose gave the password and the pair entered.

"Hi Albus," Alice said, noticing him on the couch.

"Where's Scorpius?" Rose asked before Albus could reply to Alice's hello.

"He said he had to grab something, he'll be back soon."

"Alright, well I need to grab something out of my room, you two make yourself comfortable."

Rose smirked as she headed to her bedroom, as both Albus and Alice rolled their eyes. Alice then made her way down the couch, sitting next to Albus as she kept her hands in her lap.

Rose sat in her room for a few minutes, not really having to grab anything. Scorpius told her not to meddle, but this wasn't really meddling. All she did was leave the room for a bit. Once she heard Alice laughing about some nargle joke Albus had made, she reentered the room and sat on the armchair next to the fire. Rose lit up as Scorpius entered through the portrait. She immediately frowned though as she saw something in his hand.

"Here Al," he said, tossing Albus a firewhiskey.

He easily caught it and tossed the lid aside. Rose glared at Scorpius, not wanting alcohol anywhere near their common room.

"Scor," she started sweetly, "why do you have firewhiskey?"

"I have butterbeer too, don't worry," he replied cheekily.

"I thought we agreed on no alcohol."

"Oh come on Rose! Nothing's gonna happen."

"Fine, but if anyone gets drunk I'm blaming you."

"Of course sweetie. Now move over, I'm sharing this seat with you."

"Don't you 'sweetie' me Scorpius Malfoy. And I will not move over, there's four other places you can sit!"

Scorpius didn't accept that answer. He picked Rose up (despite her protests) and sat down on the armchair before placing her on his lap. Rose glared at him, but refused to move.

"Honestly, I'm not sure whether to vomit or laugh at that," Albus stated.

This caused everyone to laugh, Alice did so quite loudly. In fact, she continued to laugh so loud that she snorted. Alice then covered her mouth and apologized profusely as she started to blush.

"It's fine Alice. It was kind of cute," Albus muttered, earning another blush from Alice.

Soon enough, Alaina walked through the portrait, holding some food in her hands. She plopped herself on the other end of the couch containing Albus and Alice, but not before dumping the food on the table. Rose groaned and everyone stared at her.

"What? First we have firewhiskey and now food? I do not want to leave a mess in my common room before we leave for the holidays!"

"We won't, I promise love," Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear, garnering a smile.

"Please no public displays of affection, or I will vomit," Albus announced.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't be all over her right now?" Scorpius joked, eyeing him and Alice.

"No because I am actually quite the gentlemen, despite what you may think. I would never feel a lady up without her permission" he declared. Of course Scorpius chuckled at this. "Just please keep your hands of my cousin and we won't have any problems."

"Can't promise that mate," he teased.

"So Alaina, what did Sam get detention for?" Rose wondering, wanting to change the conversation. Quickly.

"He forgot to do his Charms homework. At least it's only with Flitwick right? Not too bad."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "I think the only person that would be easier would be my dad. I can't even imagine what he does in his detentions."

"I know," Albus added, "he gave me a detention second year."

"I'll have to yell at him for that," she teased.

"No, I was being stupid. I tried to take Scorpius' earmuffs off as we were working with mandrakes! Wanted to see if he would really pass out. Sadly, I didn't get the chance."

"Albus!" Rose yelled, shocked at her cousin's actions.

"If I'm correct Rosie, you congratulated me when I told you this in second year."

Rose muttered something about that not being the point before they continued the conversation.

"Was my dad mean to you Albus?"

"Nah, don't worry. He just made me do lines, nothing too bad. I derserved worse. Lucky it was Unc- your dad Alice."

It didn't seem right to Albus to call Professor Longbottom Uncle Neville in front of Alice. It even seemed weird to him to call him Uncle Neville at all anymore. What if he started dating Alice; would he still call her dad 'Uncle Neville'? Albus quickly finished his firewhiskey and grabbed another from the table, trying to get such a weird subject out of his mind.

"Would you like a firewhiskey Alice?" he offered.

Alice rarely drank. Maybe a little more than Rose, but she really didn't drink that often. However, Albus was offering her a firewhiskey so of course she accepted. She wasn't going to look like some pansy. Alaina, noticing the exchange between the other two on the couch mouthed to Rose: "they should just get a room already." Obviously Rose knew this to be true and nodded at her friend. It seemed like everyone was having fun.

* * *

"Remind me why you aren't allowing me to have another firewhiskey," Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear around an hour later.

"Because I refuse to drag your drunk arse to bed," she replied.

"It would only be fair considering I did that for you."

"Yes, but I'm also much lighter."

Rose shuddered thinking about the party earlier that year. She had gotten so drunk, and embarrassed herself in front of Scorpius. Rose was never having even a sip of firewhiskey again.

"True."

"_Alice what are you doing?_" Alaina practically yelled.

Scorpius and Rose's attention was diverted to the couch to see Albus snogging Alice. Their hands were running frantically across each other's bodies, trying to get as close as possible. Scorpius and Rose wanted the two to get together, but they never expected it like this. Had they really drank that many firewhiskeys? The pair seemed sober only a few seconds ago. They were all just discussing their plans for break; how had this happened? Swiftly, Alaina moved from the couch to another armchair, avoiding the snogging couple.

"Stop! Alice and Al stop snogging!" Rose yelled, trying to pull them off one another.

They were both going to regret this by morning. This may have ruined everything. Merlin, why did firewhiskey have to cause so many bad things?

"But Rose. I _really_ wanna snog him. Pleeeease?" Alice begged like a little girl.

"Her lips taste so good," Albus added.

Albus _never_ got drunk. He could hold alcohol pretty well, meaning he had drank a lot. How many bottles did he have? Rose was going to kill Scorpius.

"No more snogging!" Rose screamed.

"I can try and take them back to the common room Rose, but I don't know if I can handle both of them," Alaina offered. Especially if they tried to snog again. No, Alaina would probably just leave them there then. And who knows how they would be by morning.

"No it's fine. Try and bring Alice back, if she's causing a lot of problems bring her back here. Loverboy can stay the night here."

Rose grabbed Albus and pushed him into Scorpius' room. She would deal with him later.

"I'll see you in the morning before I leave, Alaina. Thanks."

Alaina nodded before dragging Alice into the hallway. Rose ran over and slapped her boyfriend, hard on the arm.

"OI! What was that for?"

"I told you it was your fault if anyone got drunk! Now Alice and Al are never going to be able to look at another again. We ruined their chance at happiness."

"Rose, calm down. We didn't ruin everything. I'm sure they'll just forget it by morning."

She nodded, hoping her boyfriend was right.

* * *

It was not all forgotten by morning. Alice, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus sat in a compartment filled with an awkward silence. Rose sat curled up against Scorpius reading a book. After what happened last night, Alice and Albus weren't speaking.

Albus was so embarrassed. Not only had he snogged Alice, but he said that her lips tasted good. He never had a chance with her now. But the kiss had been so good. Even if he was drunk, it was an amazing snog. The best he had ever had probably. Now he would never be able to kiss those lips again. All because of a drunken mistake.

Alice felt terrible. She had snogged Albus like she dreamed of for so long, but they were drunk. It probably had meant nothing to him, just a hammered snog. When she had said yes to that first firewhiskey it had ruined everything. He would never ask her out now. Why should he? Albus may have initiated the snog, but she readily complied. Alice was a goner from the second Albus Potter's lips touched hers.

"What is your family going to do in Venice Alice?" Scorpius asked, trying to break the silence. Anything to break the silence.

"I'm not really sure. I know my brother, Frank, wants to go sightseeing but I don't know. Hopefully it'll be relaxing."

Frank Longbottom was a third year Hufflepuff. While Alice and him were close, he wasn't generally mentioned in conversations. He was just so quiet, he hid in the background all the time.

"That's cool," Albus muttered, trying to say something.

He felt so stupid right now. If Albus kept this up he was never going to be able to speak to Alice ever again. He was pathetic.

"Didn't you go to Venice a few years ago Al?" Rose asked, forcing some more conversation.

"Did you have fun?" Alice whispered, not looking in his direction.

"Yeah, it was nice."

Scorpius had been on the Hogwarts Express over 10 times, but this by far had to be the worst of them all. The only real conversation was between Rose and himself. Alice could barely talk to Al and vice versa. One would glance at the other and blush, saying nothing. All means of conversation had ceased between them. So much had changed in the past week. They went from practically best friends to mere acquaintances. He might have ruined everything by bringing firewhiskey.

The train stopped suddenly, marking the end of the long, silent journey. Now everyone would be able to see their families, and Rose would be able to see Scorpius soon enough. The thought of what they were going to do next time they saw one another scared her, but that wasn't the biggest issue on her mind at the moment. She gave him one last kiss goodbye, knowing it wouldn't be smart to do so on the platform. Alice got up and hugged Rose and said goodbye to Scorpius.

"Goodbye Albus," she whispered before leaving the compartment.

Albus replied back, but it was too late; Alice was already gone. Rose groaned in anguish; her meddling might have ruined everything.

**I know, I know. Why must I always create drama? I'M SORRY. I really am. However, the next chapter is the one you've been waiting for: the relationship is exposed to the family! AHHH. I'm excited too. :) Oh and if you want to please review. I smile so much when I see that someone has something to say about my story. It makes me SO happy. I literally jump up and down for joy. :) **


	32. Scarlet Red

**Hello all! So so SO sorry! I've taken FOREVER to update. :( And now I'm scared this chapter won't live up to expectations... Oh no. I forgot last time to thank reviewers, so this is for the past 2 chapters. Thanks PeacePinkSeddie, HogwartsDreamer113 (twice!), Lovestoread456 (twice!), Candyluver4ever (twice!), Starkidtheatregeek (twice!), Funnygirl23578, DarkIrony712, MaronTodai, J-Star Black, missmaze, fortheloveofshakespeare, delenawolves, Alicewrotethis, cjrayray, rose013, Amazing Anaconda, and SiriusANDme3. Wow that's a ton! :) **

Albus stepped out of the Hogwarts Express, Rose right behind him. Scorpius had already left the train and found his parents. After all, they would be leaving for Paris in two days so he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could. Also, he wanted to get on their good side since the next time he saw them would be with Rose, revealing their secret. His mother he was not worried about. His father on the other hand…

"Hi Daddy!" Rose exclaimed, hugging her father.

She hugged her mother as well before attacking the various aunts, uncles, and cousins that surrounded them. All of the Weasleys and Potters would go to the Burrow in two days, where Nana Molly was preparing her home to host everyone. It seemed quite stupid that everyone would stay at the Burrow when they could just apparate home, but it was the whole idea of it. Family spending time together for a whole week, and Rose loved it. It made sure that the Weasleys stuck together and cared for one another.

Before then, Rose, Hugo and their parents would visit Grandma Granger. Grandpa Granger had died when Rose was in her 3rd year. Rose did love spending time with her grandmother, especially since she got to see Christmas in the wizarding and muggle world.

"So, you ready to head home?" her mother asked her as they headed to the car.

"Yeah, I could use a break."

"Any chance that you'll tell me your big news before you unleash it to the entire family?"

"Sorry Mom. You'll find out in a few days. It's nothing bad though, I promise."

"I know Rose. You would never do anything to hurt us," Hermione replied.

Rose sunk a little lower in her seat, trying to disappear from sight. She wouldn't intentionally hurt them anyway. The rest of the car ride home consisted of Ron asking about the Gryffindor Quidditch team and how good their chances were of winning the house cup this year. To Rose, it seemed her father wanted Gryffindor to win the house cup more than she did. Of course, she did want to win, it was just Rose wasn't the most vocal about it. Rose smiled as they approached drove up to their house. They entered their home; immediately Rose and Hugo ran up their rooms, wanting to make sure everything was in the same location as they left it. Rose's room was painted a light purple as all of her posters were on the wall. She flopped on her bed, closing her eyes for just a bit. As fun as the holidays would be, they would be quite stressful, something Rose hated. Stress made her quite crazy, and it seemed so illogical.

* * *

"Rose it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Trying not to overdo it, Rose walked down the stairs instead of apparating. One of the few in the family, Rose didn't hate apparating. Since she couldn't apparate inside of Hogwarts, it was fun to do at home. When Rose entered the kitchen, it seemed that her mother had made a soup of sorts, though she couldn't tell what kind. Hermione had gotten better with her cooking over the years, but she was still nowhere as good as Nana Molly.

"So Hugo, any new friends this year?" his mother asked, trying to seem involved.

Hugo was the sibling that didn't write home as much and was more reserved. Sure he had friends, but one of his closest would always be Lily. Just like Al and Rose they were best friends since birth.

"Nah not really. Edward got a girlfriend so I didn't talk to him a lot."

"Did you not like his girlfriend Hu?" Hermione questioned.

"It's not that, I just don't really know her and he's always around her. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Well," Ron started, "he was your friend first so this girlfriend should understand that."

"Uh, thanks dad."

Sometimes it was awkward when Ron tried to interject in conversations. His advice wasn't the greatest, but he tried. He was a good father after all. Hermione announced that the family was going to leave for her mother's house the next morning at 7. This didn't sit well with the rest of her family.

"Hermione, but seven is so early! We'll be there by eight then. Your mother might not even be up by then."

"Ronald Weasley you know my mother is up by six every morning. Besides, we want to be able to spend most of the day with her tomorrow because we head to the Burrow the next day."

"Mom, we could just apparate there at eight instead, save us the trouble," Rose intervened.

"Hey! I can't apparate yet!" Hugo yelled.

"Enough! We are leaving tomorrow at seven so that we can be back here in time to pack for the Burrow. No more discussion."

When Hermione Weasley made a decision, it was final. No one argued. So it looked like Rose would be getting up early. Great.

* * *

The car ride to Grandma Granger's house was, in a word, interesting. After all these years Ronald Weasley was not a wonderful driver, yet he drove anyway. He continuously swerved from lane to lane, causing him to curse, and this led to his wife yelling at him. Rose sat in the backseat with her brother reading her newest book, trying to relax. That really wasn't going well.

"Rose," Hugo whispered as his parents were arguing about some trivial matter, "Are you gonna tell Mom and Dad about your, uh, secret?"

"Didn't know you cared," she replied.

"I just want to know what to say, or what not to say."

"We're telling everyone tomorrow. At the Burrow."

"Oh. That'll be interesting."

"What'll be interesting?" Ron asked, interrupting his children's conversation.

"My NEWT scores if I don't continue to study," Rose said, coming with the first thing that can to mind.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Rosie. There's a reason why you got your mother's brains."

Hermione blushed, and Rose wasn't sure how to reply except by scowling at her brother. She gave him a look that said _no more talking about this until we're alone. _Hugo looked sorry, but for once he was curious. Tomorrow night at the Burrow would be scary for everyone. Ronald Weasley would take no prisoners.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're all here!" Grandma Granger yelled as her grandchildren came up to give her a hug.

"Hi Mom," Hermione said as she approached her mother.

Whenever the Weasley family went to their grandmother's house, they tried not to use magic. Of course Mrs. Granger knew all about magic, but Hermione didn't like her family overusing it in front of her mother. The whole family sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by food galore. Everyone ate a ton of food as various topics were discussed.

"So Rosie when you do well on your NEWTS, which we all know you will, what do you want to do?"

Rose sat for a moment, thinking about this. She had figured out a long time ago what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. But she never really told her family about it. Rose always thought that her parents didn't want to pressure her into any profession, so they didn't discuss it much.

"I want to be an Auror, grandma."

Ron Weasley smiled at this, looking directly at his daughter. At moments like this, he couldn't be any prouder. Grandma started to ask Hugo questions about his OWLs and how his fifth year was treating him.

"Rose, why don't you and Hugo go in the living room and play a round of chess?" Hermione suggested.

Though her grandmother did not have a set of wizard's chess, normal chess wasn't that different. Rose knew from the second they started playing that Hugo would win. Hugo always won. Chess had to be one of Hugo's favorite past times ever since he was little.

"Well this is fun," Hugo muttered as he won his second game.

"Be quiet Hugo! We go to the Burrow tomorrow, this day'll be over soon. Besides, I know you love beating me."

But Rose wasn't sure if she wanted the day to end. For when it did, tomorrow would come, and tomorrow she would have to tell her entire family the secret.

* * *

"Hugo would you be a dear and pour me a cup of tea?" Grandma Granger asked, plopping herself on the couch.

"Uh, sure."

They waited for Hugo to leave the room before starting their conversation.

"So how are you Rosie?"

"Oh, I'm… alright, I guess."

"Are you sure? I feel like something's on your mind."

"No, not really," Rose replied.

"Okay, well I'm always here to talk if you need someone."

There was a second's hesitation before Rose answered.

"Well… I might have a problem. I, just… uh. Have you ever been afraid to tell someone something?"

"Of course. Everyone has. I'm assuming you're talking about telling your parents something. Whatever you're imagining their reaction will be is completely false. Hermione and Ron love you very much, and will always be proud of you no matter what you did. All parents are. Remember that Rosie."

"Thanks, grandma. Um, do ever remember my mom talk about Draco Malfoy?" Rose whispered.

"Briefly. I know your parents never got along with him. Does this have something to do with him?"

"I'm dating his son," Rose muttered barely hearing herself. But her grandmother understood.

"Well, if you truly care for this boy, your parents will trust you. They just want what's best for you Rosie. And if he makes you happy they'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just have faith."

* * *

"Are you ready Rose?" Hermione yelled up the stairs the next morning.

She was already supposed to be packed and ready to head to the Burrow, but Rose might have been delaying things as much as possible. But she couldn't wait forever. She brought her bags downstairs, and the rest of her family was there with their luggage, the floo network ready. Today was the day.

Hugo went first through the fireplace over to the Burrow, followed behind Ron. Rose was then issued into the fireplace next, since Hermione always went last. Ron and Hermione always wanted to make sure that one of them were the last ones to leave just in case someone were to come and attack. It seemed quite paranoid, but after what had happened in the war, they always had to be careful.

Rose sighed before saying, "the burrow." Immediately she was surrounded by most of her large family. Her grandmother rushed her into the kitchen, while most of her cousins followed. Rose purged on cookies as they waited for Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, and Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily and Scorpius to arrive.

"Oh Rosie, take your things up to Bill's old room. It looks like you'll be sharing with Lily and Roxie. Molly and Lucy can have the tent. The boys will be in Ron's room, except Fred and James who can stay in the sitting room."

Though Rose knew this she didn't interrupt her grandmother. Everyone stayed in the same rooms every year, except Charlie and Dominique were staying in Romania and France. Also, now Victoire and Teddy stayed with Bill and Fleur since they were married. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron always stayed in Ginny's old room. Percy, Audrey, George, and Angelina were in Percy's old room. Though everyone was quite crammed, it was a fun experience.

So Rose dragged her stuff into her Uncle Bill's old room, wanting to use magic but knowing her grandmother would yell at her for something like that.

"Oh thank goodness you're finally here!" Rose heard Hermione yell.

That only meant one thing. Oh no, let the trouble begin. Regardless of what she was getting into, Rose rushed down the stairs and saw the Potters coming in through the fireplace. Albus had just come, so Rose ran over to hug him. Practically everyone was crowding around waiting for the last people to arrive. All of the Potters had come through the network, meaning there was only one person left. When Rose saw a face with shaggy blond hair appear at the fireplace, she couldn't help but smile. It seemed like time wasn't moving at all as Rose approached Scorpius. She gave him a shaky smile before giving him a brief hug. Not brief enough apparently, because everyone was staring at them. It was kind of awkward having 25 people looking directly at them, but Rose handled it well. Scorpius couldn't help but be a little nervous. On the other side of the room, Rose heard Albus mutter to her father something about Rose and Scorpius getting along recently.

"C'mon Al!" Rose yelled, "Why don't you, Scorpius, and I get some brooms and throw the quaffle around."

Everyone pretended to go their own ways, trying to talk to one another, or help prepare dinner. Albus ran over to his best friends who were heading outside. They couldn't wait to get out of there. Once they were by the shed, Albus started to laugh.

"Well, that was… that was, uh, something."

"Shut up Al," Scorpius replied smacking him on the shoulder.

"It's the least you two deserve after keeping this from everyone!"

Al threw Rose a broom who caught it easily and started to fly around the Pitch. The two boys soon joined her, tossing the quaffle. They weren't going easy on one another, but still enjoying it. They flew around the pitch, throwing the quaffle when it seemed someone wasn't looking. This earned the three of them several bruises, but a lot of laughter.

"You can do better than that Al!" Rose yelled, throwing him the quaffle. "There's a reason seekers don't play with quaffles, you can't catch!"

"Shut up Rose!"

He tossed it back to her quite hard, nearly knocking her off her broom. Rose stuck her tongue out at her cousin, acting like a small child.

"If this is how good you two are, I'll be glad to be report back to Sam that Gryffindor's chances of winning the cup are quite good."

"I wouldn't say that!" Scorpius yelled, trying to chase her in the air. Rose laughed, leaning forward on her broom and flying as fast as she could. Scorpius was right on her tail, close enough to reach the tip of her broom.

"Take it back!" he yelled.

"Never!"

This went on for quite some time until the two couldn't handle it anymore. They were laughing too much. By now Al was on the ground, not interacting with the pair.

"Yeah, being the third wheel sucks," he said.

"You'll get over it Al."

A few minutes later Audrey came outside to the pitch.

"We're going to be having lunch soon, and we need your help setting up the tent."

"So I guess that's the cue to put the brooms away," Scorpius said, walking towards the broom shed.

"Well this should be fun," Rose whispered.

"Don't worry love, we have one more meal together until my untimely death."

"Hilarious," she sarcastically remarked. "Now let's go set up this tent."

Generally, a tent was set up outside so that everyone could eat together. The tent didn't seem that large, but of course it was on the inside. Magic could do things like that. All of the adults were gathered around, wands in hand.

"Alright Weasleys," Arthur announced, "on the count of three. One, two, three!"

The tent started to rise, getting larger with every second. It seemed to be endless, but it was soon finished. The sun was getting brighter with every second. Yet, there was a chill that still filled the air, making everyone shiver.

"Lunch time!" Molly yelled, plates flying everywhere.

Everyone ran inside the tent, wanting to grab some food. They were the Weasleys after all. Boiled potatoes, and chicken and ham pie were being passed around between smiles. Rose was situated between Scorpius and Fred, with Albus on Scorpius' other side. Numerous conversations were occurring throughout the table. At some point during the meal, Scorpius had grabbed Rose's hand under the table. She smiled before continuing her conversation with Molly.

"So, Scorpius do you have plans for when you graduate from Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, silencing everyone.

"Well, I'd, uh, like to be an Auror, Mrs. Potter. They do a lot of good for this world and I'd like to help."

"That's great Scorpius," Harry replied.

"Rose was just saying yesterday she wanted to be an Auror. Isn't that true Rosie?" Ron interjected, not wanting his daughter to be outshined.

"Well, uh, yeah I was."

"The Auror academy only accepts-" Ron started before being interrupted by his sister.

"I'm sure you'd both be great aurors!"

For once Ron got the hint and stopped. He would behave for now.

"Glad that crisis was averted," Scorpius muttered once lunch was over.

"Me too. Tonight'll be scary, won't it?"

"Yeah, but that's alright. We'll make it through this, together."

Rose leaned in to kiss him, not caring they were in the kitchen and anyone could burst in. Being so happy, they let each other know the best way they could. When they broke apart, Rose was laughing.

"Let's just hope I don't die tonight."

"_Still _not funny."

* * *

"Do you have a lot of work over the hols Lily?"

"Eh, some. I'll make sure to do it before we get back to Hogwarts."

Now was the time. It was dinner, and everything was going to come out. Rose just prayed to Merlin that all hell wouldn't break lose. Crumpets were being passed around, the last of them taken by James. Scorpius gave Rose's hand under the table giving her reassurance. She saw the faces of Hugo, Lily, Victoire, and Albus staring at her, anticipating the moment when it would all happen. Rose stared at all the faces of her family members, hoping they wouldn't really hate her when this was all over. She remembered the words her grandmother had told her, they'd support her decision. She was in Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Why was this so hard?

"I, uh, have an announcement to make," Rose said, but clearly not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"HEY LISTEN UP YOU LOT!" Lily yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Rose took a deep breath in. She had never been so nervous before. But she was just talking to her family after all.

"Right, thanks Lily. I have something I have to tell you all and I want you to hear me through before you interject. Now, this is my decision and I hope you all respect it. I'm, uh, I'm, well we're, umm…"

"Rose and I are dating," Scorpius finished, wanting to get the painful part over.

The pair looked up to see lots of happy, confused, and upset faces. There were some gasps, however there were smiles as well. Hermione and Ginny looked quite happy, and George muttered something about a bet. But none of that mattered, because Ronald Weasley was scarlet red.

**Hope you enjoyed and please support the story! One review away from 250 and 2 favorites away from 100! WOW. :) **


	33. Happy Christmas

**Wow. Hey guys. I have the newest chapter. I hope you like it. :) Want to thank all of the reviewers, woah. MOST EVER. Thank you and keep it up. I'm so close to 300 and that's amazing! It's huge. So here it goes... Thanks to realityorfiction, starkidtheatregeek, MaronTodai, HarryFan94, DrummerGirl150, Gravelynne, Breakthisspell666, PeacePinkSeddie, CHM13, loveislife, J, cjrayray, Diamondgirl3, Dawn Elliot, HogwartsDreamer113, Guest, Jena, and Haruhi-chan131. **

Everyone was silent as Rose and Scorpius stood, waiting for someone to say something. Anything. All Rose could do was look at her father, whose face was bright red. No one wanted to be the first to speak, to give their opinion on the subject. But someone had to.

"Finally! Seven years of tension; it took you two long enough!" James yelled, eliciting a laugh from others at the table.

"Now Scorpius really is part of the family!" Lucy exclaimed.

This earned a blush from Rose and Scorpius, still trying to get everyone's opinion on the matter.

"Glad it's finally out in the open mate," said Albus.

Everyone started offering their congratulations to the pair, until Ron stood up.

"Excuse me," he muttered, trying to run off.

"Dad," Rose whispered.

"No! I'm not in the mood to talk to _you_ right now!" he yelled.

"Well I am! Why can't we discuss this like _civilized_ people?"

"Because this isn't a bloody civil thing we're talking about! It's about you and _bloody_ Malfoy!"

Ron stormed off, not wanting to listen anymore.

"I'm sorry, let me talk to him," Hermione said, following her husband.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius whispered to Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied coolly. That conversation wasn't over.

* * *

Ron Weasley was fuming. He was so angry right now at everyone. At Malfoy, for being Malfoy. At Rose for actually dating Malfoy. And at Hermione for not understanding why he was so furious.

"Hermione how can you be so calm about this?" Ron yelled. "_He's_ dating our daughter."

"Do you honestly hate Scorpius, or is it just he's a Malfoy?"

"Of course I bloody hate him! Do you remember how Rosie used to complain about him all the time? All the terrible things he did to her?"

"Yes I remember those times; however, I know I would complain about a certain boy when I was her age too. And it turns out that I fell in love with that boy as well," she said, looking directly at her husband.

"But this is different! It's _Malfoy_ we're talking about."

"This isn't Draco we're talking about! It's his son," she replied quietly, "honestly Ron, can you not get over your prejudice? Everyone has but you. Even Harry has forgiven the Malfoys, and him and Draco are on fine terms. So why not you?"

"You were tortured at Malfoy Manor, Hermione. And they enabled it. How can I ever forgive that family after what happened at their house?" he whispered hoarsely, words barely coming out of his mouth.

"Ron, this isn't about Scorpius. He wasn't even born yet, and that _certainly_ isn't his fault. I've forgiven the Malfoys; they were doing what they had too and they've changed. They're not the same people anymore. But _definitely_ don't blame Scorpius for his parents' mistakes."

"I guess you're right Hermione."

"When am I not?" she replied jokingly.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius sat on the couch, grasping hands and whispering to one another.

"Do you think he's angry at me?" she whispered.

"No. I think he's upset that you're dating a Malfoy, but he's not angry at you. Probably wants to kill me though."

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you," she teased.

"Good to know I'm safe."

They sat in silence, until the mood turned somber.

"I really am sorry that I'm putting you through this, and that your father isn't handling this in the greatest manor. I know his opinion means a lot to you," Scorpius said.

"This isn't your fault," she replied, "and yes, my father's opinion matters to me. But it's not the end of the world if he doesn't approve. All that matters is that I love you, and I'm not giving you up anytime soon."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her briefly. "I love you too."

"Ahem," Ron gave a weak cough, alerting them of his presence. "I would like to speak with Scorpius, _alone_."

"I don't know if that's such a g-" Rose started, but stopped when she saw her father's and boyfriend's looks.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. I'd love to speak with you."

The pair gave each other one last glance, before Scorpius and Ron walked away.

* * *

"Thank you for speaking with me Scorpius," Ron started as they entered Ginny's old bedroom.

"Of course, sir. I'm assuming that you want to discuss Rose."

"_What bloody else would I want to talk to you about?_" he muttered under his breath, not caring if Scorpius heard or not. "Yes, I want to talk about you dating my daughter, Malfoy. Do you really care about her or is this some game?"

"Mr. Weasley, I truly care about Rose. By no means is this a game to me."

"When did this all start between the two of you?"

"Around two months ago, when you were injured."

"_Lovely, I get bloody hurt, and my daughter hooks up with a Malfoy_," he muttered.

Scorpius felt like there was a firing squad in front of him. Ron was asking him all of these questions, seeming like there was no end. But it didn't matter. He had the answer for all of them.

"Look, sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful but I love Rose. And no matter what you say isn't going to change how we feel about each other."

"You _love_ her?"

"Yes, I do. She makes me feel like, well I can't even describe it. We used to hate each other; I thought she was the bane of my existence. But then through this year, I just started to fall for her. I realized that everything I used to tease her about was really what I loved about her."

"What makes you think you're good enough for her?" he whispered.

"That's just it, I'll never be good enough for her. I don't know why she'd ever choose me, but she did. I'll never be the bravest, or the keenest, or the humblest, yet she fell in love with _me_. Rose could have anyone she wants and for whatever reason it's me. So to answer your question, I'll never be good enough for her, but I'll spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make her happy."

Ron walked over to Scorpius and shook his hand slowly.

"Look, I don't like you Malfoy, but now I respect you. To be able to admit that you're not good enough for her really shows how much you care about her, and I appreciate that. But, if you _ever_ do _anything_ to hurt her, I will rip your body limb from limb and hide it somewhere no one will ever find. Understood?"

Scorpius gave a smirk.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You don't think dad's killing Scorpius do you?" Rose whispered, leaning up against the door.

"No dear, I think they're just having a chat," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, a chat where dad rips Scor's head off."

"Honestly, I think your father wants to talk to Scorpius."

"Were you surprised?" Rose asked. "About us dating I mean."

"Not really. I can't say I guessed that was your surprise, but this didn't shock me very much. You two remind me of your father and I, always bickering. But yet, I see how much he truly cares for you. I approve Rose."

Suddenly the door opened and Scorpius and Ron exited Ginny's room. The four of them stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Scorpius, why don't we grab some left over dessert from the kitchen?" Hermione offered, trying to give Rose and Ron some space.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. That'd be great."

Scorpius and Hermione left the two alone, hoping they would immediately get to talking. But of course they didn't. Rose was still angry at her father, and Ron wasn't letting in. Someone had to relent though.

"He really cares about you Rosie," Ron whispered.

"I know. I care about him too. I know you don't want me to date him because he's a Malfoy, but-"

"That's not it. I don't like him because he's a Malfoy. I don't want you to date him, because you're my little girl and I hate to think of you grown up. I love you Rosie, and it's hard to think in a few months you'll be done with Hogwarts and on your own."

"I love you too Dad, but I love Scor as well. He just- he makes me a better person, and I'm always smiling around him. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Scorpius said the same thing. And the way he talked about you, Merlin he really loves you Rosie."

"I know. Does that mean you approve?" she asked, looking right into her father's eyes.

"It means I still don't like him, but I'll allow you to see him." Rose's face lit up, and she hugged her father. "But I don't want any snogging, or anything like that while I'm around. Or at Hogwart's. I'll be owling Neville to make sure there's nothing inappropriate going on at school."

"Dad!"

"I mean it too!"

* * *

"So… how'd it go?" Scorpius asked as Rose entered her dad's old room.

"Fine. You're not going to be killed anytime soon, and I'm allowed to see you. I guess the worst part is behind us."

Scorpius smirked, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"We haven't even talked to my parent's yet. The worst part is yet to come."

"No, _my_ father was the worst of it. We will have no problem with your parents."

"I disagree with that, love."

"Oh come on! You just want to 'win' don't you? It's not a competition!"

"You're right, but if it was, I'd win."

"Shut up Malfoy!" she exclaimed.

"Make me Weasley," he teased, while leaning in.

Rose followed suit until they were full out snogging. They continued until they heard a slight movement at the door and Albus walked through.

"AHH! MY EYES! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" he yelled, laughing.

"Shut up Al!" Scorpius yelled, as Rose blushed and pulled down her skirt.

"Please don't ever make me see that again."

"Then knock next time," Scorpius replied.

Rose still sat silently on the bed, trying to make her face less red and get the newly formed knots out of her hair.

"Everyone's downstairs playing exploding snap, and well, some of us assumed you two were snogging. So now, Lily owes me 5 galleons. Let's go."

"Alright," Rose replied as Scorpius groaned.

They walked down the staircase, greeting everyone at the kitchen table.

"Lily, you owe me five galleons!" Albus shouted.

"Damn, you two were snogging?" Lily said angrily.

Rose blushed as they took their seats at the table before being handed cards.

"You guys ready?" Fred asked, tapping his wand on the table.

They all focused intently on the cards, trying not to get burnt. Even Lucy was trying her hardest. All of the "adults" (because in the Weasley clan adult is a difficult word to define) were in the sitting room, catching up.

Four burnt eyebrows later (which were quickly fixed) the game of exploding snap was over. Everyone headed upstairs, ready to go to bed. Rose gave Scorpius a quick peck on the cheek before heading upstairs themselves. Tomorrow was Christmas, and that was going to be an eventful day.

* * *

It was finally here. Christmas was a large production in the Weasley house, and everyone was quite excited. The presents were already cascaded around the large tree, which were to be opened once everyone was up. Lily, Rose, and Roxie walked downstairs, the excitement of Christmas among them, but not as much as it used to be. Scorpius and Albus were already up, sitting in the kitchen with cocoa. James and Fred were still in the sitting room, snoring.

"Morning Weasleys! Happy Christmas!" Arthur announced slowly walking down the staircase. This woke up Fred and James, who fell off the couch. Albus started to laugh, immediately getting a glare from his mother. Everyone else was slowly making their way downstairs.

"Lily, be a dear and wake up Molly and Lucy in the tent," Nana Molly said.

Lily scurried off, waking her cousins so they could start the presents. Lucy came running in, excited as ever to be able to open her gifts. Molly followed in behind her, trying to contain her excitement. Molly was at the age where she tried her best to act like an adult, but at 13 she was still somewhat far from it.

"Good, now that everybody is here, are we all ready?" Arthur announced.

He looked around and saw nodding faces. Everyone passed around presents, one at a time. The infamous Weasley jumpers were passed around, everyone receiving one. Even Scorpius got one for the first time, in Slytherin green. He seemed so happy, to be finally completely included in all of the Weasley festivities. He also received broom care kit from Albus, and all sorts of free Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. His parents had also owled over some new spellbooks.

After everyone was done opening their presents, some headed into the kitchen to help with the cooking, while others headed outside for some early quidditch since it wasn't snowing yet. Even though quidditch in the snow was a Weasley favorite.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Rose whispered, grabbing Scorpius' hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that, but I'm not sure your father would love it if we went _alone_."

"Oh, I know what you're saying. ALBUS!" Rose yelled. "Come on a walk with us!" Scorpius' face looked surprised, not really wanting his best mate to tag along. "Don't worry, he'll leave us alone soon after. All we have to do is make my father think he's coming along."

Scorpius smirked.

"Rose Weasley, what have I done to you?"

"You've corrupted me, Mr. Malfoy," she teased.

"I'm coming you two!" Albus yelled.

Scorpius checked his pocket to make sure he had Rose's gift. Rose held onto her package in her other hand, ready to leave. Albus ran up, jumping in between them. They headed off of the burrow's property, walking in the fields.

"Al, can Scorpius and I have some alone time to talk?" Rose begged with her cousin.

"What? You brought me out here, just to make me sit by myself?"

"Yeah pretty much," Scorpius interjected.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"You could write a letter to Alice," Rose suggested, trying not to meddle too much.

"No. Look you two, you've interfered enough. Alice doesn't even want to talk to me anymore thanks to what happened. She doesn't fancy me, and I don't fancy her."

"You're both really thick if you believe that neither of you fancy one another," Scorpius said.

"Well, it's the truth," Albus started. "If you two want some time alone that's fine; I'm going to walk some more. But just don't talk to me about Alice anymore, _please_. I took too long to tell her how I felt, and she doesn't feel the same way."

Albus walked in the other direction, leaving the couple alone for now.

"He's obviously in pain, and I feel like there's nothing we can do," Rose whispered.

"We can't do anything, Rose. It's not our place." Scorpius said, wanting to change the mood. "Anyway, I have your present. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too! Here's your gift. Open it first."

Rose handed her present to Scorpius, who accepted it gladly. He tore off the paper to reveal a watch.

"I figured you had one, but I saw this, and I thought,well, I thought it wo-"

"Rose, it's perfect. Thank you," he said, cutting her off. "Here's your present."

Rose took the envelope quizzically. She didn't care if all he got her was a card, but she was confused.

"It's actually for Albus too, but I already told him about it."

Now Rose was really lost. What present from her boyfriend could possibly be for her _and_ Albus? She slowly ripped open the envelope, but there wasn't even a card inside, just a pile of pictures. First there was one of a tiny kitchen, which led into a sitting room. Then, there was a picture of one bedroom, then a picture of another bedroom. Finally, the last picture was of Scorpius standing in front of the apartment doorway, smiling.

"I'm still confused," Rose said.

"It's ours. I bought it before I came to the burrow. I thought you, Al, and I could stay here during auror training, or whatever we all decide to do. We can stay as long as we want or need to. The point is, it's ours."

"You bought a house?" Rose yelled.

"For the record, it's an apartment not a house."

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! YOU CAN'T JUST BUY A HOUSE!"

"Well, I did. And again, it's an _apartment_. I had enough money saved up, it was pretty cheap and I just went with it. I thought since we really don't have anything in the future planned, at least we have something now."

"At least let me give you money to help pay for it!" Rose yelled.

"No. That's not the point of a _present_. Now we're all set up for after Hogwarts. Whatever we decide to do."

"But what about the manor? It's yours, isn't it" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, after my parents die, I inherit it. But I'm not sure if I ever want to live there. At least not right now. Hence, the apartment. It's ours Rose."

"You prat! You couldn't get me jewelry like a normal boyfriend!" she said, swatting him jokingly.

"Well, I just thought that-"

"It's perfect. Thank you," Rose whispered, hugging him.

"You're welcome. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too. Let's find Al," she exclaimed before running off to search for her cousin.

They found Al not that far away, sitting on a log, seemingly thinking over things.

"I got my present Al," Rose started. "I can't believe you kept this from me!"

"Well, it was a good idea, wasn't it Rosie? Looks like we'll all be sharing an apartment!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, have you seen the place?" Rose asked.

"No, but Scorpius showed me the pictures."

"Can I see it Scor?" Rose begged, sticking out her lower lip.

"Yeah, please Scor?" Albus said jokingly, following suit.

"If we go to the apartment and get caught, we're dead. You know that right? No one's supposed to leave the burrow at all this week."

"What's life without a little danger?" Rose replied.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Rose Weasley?"

**Hope you liked it. :) Please review, favorite, and follow. It makes me VERY happy. **


End file.
